Amor na Escuridão
by Naru-L
Summary: UA Kagome está cega depois de uma luta com um yokai, InuYasha pretende ensiná-la a se defender... Vocês vão ter que ler para saberem mais ( HIATUS - VER PROFILE )
1. Capítulo 1

* Me explique _de novo por que eu estou fazendo isso? * InuYasha perguntou, Miroku suspirou antes de responder._

* _A garota é prima de Sangô.*_

* Isso não explica _por que_ tenho que fazer isso...*

* É um favor para mim.*

* Você me deve muitos favores, Miroku...*

* Sesshoumaru cortou sua mesada e esse emprego paga bem.*

* Certo, você me convenceu...*

* _Eu já tinha feito isso antes, InuYasha...* Miroku falou, tentando não sorrir._

* Feh! *

* Sem mais perguntas?... _Não quer saber como Kagome é?*_

* Vou ver isso quando chegarmos não é?* InuYasha falou, tentando não se importar *O que aconteceu com ela afinal?*

* Nani?*

* _Como ela ficou cega?*_

* Sangô disse que eu não devia contar isso a ninguém...*

* Já que vocês querem que eu sirva de companhia, tenho direito de saber.*

* Foi...Ahn, num tipo de... Explosão...* Miroku terminou de falar quase sussurrando.

* Explosão?* InuYasha perguntou quase gritando, o que fez com que Miroku suspirasse.

* Hai, ela é uma... Miko, estava ajudando Sangô*.

* Vocês querem que eu tome conta de uma **_Miko_** que não sabe controlar os poderes e acabou cega?* InuYasha falou quase que pulando

* Não foi bem isso o que aconteceu...* Miroku começou  desanimado, tinha esperança de que não precisasse contar detalhes ao amigo

* Então, o que aconteceu?*

* Ele estava matando muitas pessoas e Sangô passou alguns meses sem que conseguisse pegá-lo...Ele sempre fugia no ultimo momento...* Miroku fez uma pausa e respirou fundo * Ela pediu que Kagome-sama a ajudasse, e juntas conseguiram encurralá-lo, mas...* ~Sango vai me matar se souber que estou contando isso ... ~

* Mas?* InuYasha perguntou, Miroku suspirou e continuou.

* Elas acabaram descobrindo que na verdade ele era o namorado de Kagome...*

* Ela estava namorando um yokai?*

* Ele estava usando um disfarce, na verdade se aproximou dela para se proteger.* Miroku parou o carro e olhou para InuYasha * Quando Kagome-sama descobriu ficou paralisada...Não podia acreditar... Apenas por um segundo, mas...* ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça *...Um segundo foi o bastante para que ele a ferisse... Sangô o acertou, mas ficou preocupada com Kagome-sama e ele acabou escapando...de novo...*

* Então, vocês não sabem se ele esta morto?*

* Iie... Sangô disse que ele estava bem ferido, mas não conseguiram achar o corpo. *

* Por isso quiseram que eu viesse para cá? Para servir de guarda-costas?* InuYasha perguntou * E o que vai impedi-la de tentar me matar quando perceber o que sou?*

* Sangô e eu já explicamos tudo a família dela, na verdade... * Miroku olhou para a casa * Apenas Sangô e Kagome-sama estão morando aqui... ela disse que não queria ficar perto de ninguém... que não precisava da pena de ninguém...*  Miroku balançou a cabeça *Sangô concordou porque diz que isso é passageiro, mas...*

* Quanto tempo faz que isso aconteceu?*

* Quase um mês...*

* Então, ela não vai voltar a enxergar?*

* O médico disse a Sangô que não tem danos físicos, mas...* Miroku respirou fundo antes de continuar * O problema foi causado por magia, não se sabe o que pode acontecer...* ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro *Na verdade, Sangô acha...*

* Que isso é um sinal de que o Yokai que causou isso ainda está vivo. * InuYasha falou saindo carro também.

* Como você sabe disso?*

* É obvio que é a mágica dele que está fazendo com que ela não recupere a visão.*

* Entendo. * Miroku falou, começando a  subir os degraus e tocando a campainha * Tente fingir que é educado quando conhecer Kagome-sama. * 

* Feh!* InuYasha cruzou os braços e observou a porta sendo aberta, Sangô sorriu.

* Pensei que demoraria mais para convencer o cabeça-dura!* ela falou fazendo um sinal para que os dois entrassem

* Oi, pare com isso...Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia e ir embora!*

* Claro, InuYasha...* Sangô falou piscando para Miroku * Fiquem a vontade, vou chamar K-chan!* Sangô falou e entrou em um corredor, desaparecendo...

Os dois sentaram no sofá e esperaram.

~*~ 

* **K-chan****, abra a porta!* Sangô falou pala décima vez, batendo na porta.**

* Iie! * a resposta veio do outro lado da porta, o que fez Sangô suspirar *Eu já disse que quando tiver visitas eu não vou sair daqui!*

* É só Miroku!* Sangô falou, tentando convencê-la a sair

* Não tente me enganar, Sangô-chan...* Kagome respondeu * Posso sentir duas pessoas... _Matte__! * Sangô ouviu passos se aproximando e sorriu * Uma delas é...* a porta se abriu e Kagome saiu, empurrando Sangô contra a parede e correndo em direção a sala *...**_É um Yokai_!***_

* Matte, K-chan... * Sangô se recuperou do susto e foi atrás da amiga * Ele não é...* Sangô parou de falar quando chegou à sala e viu Kagome apontando a flecha para as duas pessoas sentadas no sofá.

* Será que não aprendeu,  Yokais são traiçoeiros...* Kagome se concentrou e apontou para um deles * Não vou me deixar enganar de novo!*

* Vocês não disseram que ela estava cega?* InuYasha falou irritado por estar na mira de uma flecha, uma miko cega e ao que parecia fora de controle.

* Meus poderes não desapareceram...* Kagome falou se preparando para atirar. ~Será que ele está mesmo ali?~* Não preciso dos meus olhos para saber onde um Yokai nojento como você está!*

* _Kagome-sama__...Iie!*_

* _K-chan__, Iie!* Miroku e Sangô disseram ao mesmo tempo, Kagome soltou a flecha e sorriu._

* Você não vai enganar mais ninguém, Yokai!* 

* Sua bruxa arrogante e pretensiosa...* Kagome se assustou por ouvir a voz dele atrás de si e tentou se afastar... Foi impedida por um braço forte que a puxou contra um corpo masculino...Por um momento, ficou paralisada... Sentiu seu coração bater depressa e o rosto corar *Não achou que podia acabar comigo tão fácil, não é?* ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome tentou se soltar o que fez com que ele a segurasse mais forte impedindo-a de se mexer.

* Como você...?* ela perguntou, desistindo de tentar se soltar.

* InuYasha, não a machuque!* Miroku falou se aproximando.

* Feh! * InuYasha arrancou o arco das mãos de Kagome e a empurrou *Você não é tão boa quanto diz, se pensa que sou um yokai!* Sangô a segurou antes que ela caísse, Kagome se virou para onde achava que ele estava.

* Mas, eu...*

* Eu sou um hanyou sua humana estúpida! * InuYasha falou quebrando o arco e o jogando no chão * Esses dois me convenceram a vir aqui, dizendo que você precisava de proteção...*

* Não preciso de ajuda!* Ela falou tentando se soltar, mas Sangô e Miroku a seguraram. InuYasha a ignorou e continuou *Muito menos da sua, seu grande...*

* E pelo que acabei de ver, eles estão certos!* InuYasha continuou, cruzando os braços.

* Ora seu...* Kagome tentou avançar pra cima dele, sem saber ao certo onde ele estava. Sangô e Miroku a seguraram mais forte e ela pode ouvi-lo rir.

* Acalme-se K-chan...Você sabe que ele tem razão...*

* Iie!...Eu não...* Kagome tentou se soltar de novo e não conseguiu * Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu...* ela desistiu de se soltar e caiu de joelhos * Eu posso me cuidar sozinha!* Tentou lutar contra as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem.

* Se vai começar a chorar, só porque está como orgulho ferido...* ela ouviu InuYasha se aproximar enquanto falava e limpou as lágrimas que tinham escapado *...Me avise e eu vou embora!* Kagome levantou a cabeça, ao ouvir ele se ajoelhar na frente dela.

* Eu não quero...* Kagome começou

* Todo mundo precisa de ajuda às vezes, por que acha que é melhor que os outros?* InuYasha falou irritado, odiava ver mulheres chorando...

* Eu sempre me sai muito bem sozinha, não...*

* É temporário, K-chan...* Sangô se ajoelhou a o lado dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

* Iie...Já faz mais de um mês...* Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo *Não tenho ilusão de que vá voltar a enxergar...*

* Kagome-sama...* Miroku falou, era triste ver a amiga tão desanimada. InuYasha suspirou e pegou a mão de Kagome

* Não vou dizer a você que posso fazê-la enxergar de novo... * ela apertou a mão dele, e levantou * porque isso seria uma mentira...* 

* Não preciso de guarda-costas!* Kagome falou soltando a mão dele e tentando se afastar, apenas para que ele segurasse seu braço e ela fosse obrigada a se virar para ele de novo.

* Também não estou aqui para isso!* ele suspirou e se permitiu olhar nos olhos azuis da garota * Apesar do que esses dois Bakas pensam, eu realmente acho que você não precisa de um...* ~ Não importa o que diga, ela não tem um pingo de confiança em si mesma... ~

* Então pode ir embora...*

* Mas, posso ensinar você a se  defender melhor... * Kagome levantou uma sombrancelha, mas não falou nada *...Para que não cometa erros como os de agora a pouco.*

* Eu estou cega, sempre vou cometer erros se não posso ver o alvo!*

* Iie, você errou por que parou de confiar em seus poderes e tentou ver...* ele colocou a flecha nas mãos de Kagome * Você teria conseguido me acertar se não tivesse parado para pensar se estava certa!*

* Eu...*

* Você me tinha na sua mira, mas parou para pensar * InuYasha soltou o braço dela * Não teve confiança em seu poderes... por isso errou!*

* Eu...* ela começou a negar novamente, mas parou e baixou a cabeça *...Você esta certo...* 

* Você cometeu um erro no passado, não quer dizer que o mesmo vá acontecer sempre...* ele falou e começou a se afastar *Só vou poder ajudá-la se você quiser ajuda!* InuYasha falou e saiu para o exterior da casa. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

* Ele foi embora?* Kagome perguntou confusa

* Iie...Acho que só quer dar a você um tempo para pensar...* Sangô falou

* Entendo... Ele vai almoçar conosco?*

* Você quer que ele almoce com a gente ?* Miroku perguntou, sorrindo.

* Eu...Hai... * Kagome falou baixando a cabeça * Afinal, eu quase o acertei e ele estava aqui para me ajudar...*

* Eu vou falar com ele * Miroku falou saindo atrás de InuYasha.

* Vai aceitar nossa ajuda, K-chan?* Sangô falou quando ficaram sozinhas.

* Ainda não sei...* Kagome levantou a cabeça * Acha que vai fazer alguma diferença?... Ele mesmo disse que não vou voltar a enxergar...*

* Iie, * Sangô falou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga * InuYasha disse que não pode fazer você recuperar a visão, não que você ficaria cega para sempre...*

* Então...* Kagome respirou fundo, antes de continuar *talvez eu deva tentar...* ~É tão difícil admitir que preciso de ajuda...~ ela pensou desanimada ~ Mas... não posso negar que não consigo me defender....~

* Hai, K-chan...* Sangô sorriu para a amiga * Você só vai saber se tentar...*

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Por favor_****_ não briguem comigo por estar começando outra fic sem terminar o que já tenho em andamento...._**

**_Que posso dizer ?_**

**_Escrever coisas novas me ajudam com meus bloqueios^^"_**

**_Bem, espero que me digam o que acharam^_^_**

**_Algumas pessoas já leram uma versão "mal acabada" disso aqui_**

**_Arigatou minna, em especial a Tici-chan que me deu a idéia do título e a Iza que também me ajudou._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_****__**


	2. Capítulo 2

* InuYasha?* Miroku chamou procurando pelo amigo no jardim * Droga, espero que o idiota não tenha ido embora sozi...* parou de falar quando algo o levantou pelo colarinho, olhou para cima e deu um pequeno sorriso, sem graça por ter sido apanhado no flagra * Ahn... ola InuYasha...eu ...estava mesmo procurando por você...*

* Percebi isso...* InuYasha falou levantando uma sombrancelha * O que você quer, a garota estúpida disse para que você me levasse embora?*

* Iie, na verdade ela me pediu para chamá-lo para que almoçasse conosco...* Miroku falou

* Mesmo? * InuYasha perguntou, tentando não demonstrar surpresa. ~Pensei que ela não ia querer me ver depois do "pequeno acidente" ...~

* Hai* Miroku olhou para o amigo enquanto esse parecia se decidir no que deveria fazer * Ahn... você se importaria de me colocar no chão enquanto pensa?*

* Claro que não. * InuYasha soltou o colarinho dele e Miroku caiu sentado no chão

* Itai!* Miroku levantou devagar *Pode me dizer o que esta fazendo, sentado em uma arvore?* Ele perguntou enquanto limpava a terra da roupa.

* Pensando... * InuYasha respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

* Você não podia pensar no chão?* Miroku perguntou O.o 

* Iie, muito normal...*

* Sei...* Miroku falou, já devia ter se acostumado com as manias estranhas do amigo. Suspirou antes de perguntar * Já decidiu se vai almoçar com a gente?*

* Hai. * InuYasha respondeu sem se mover

* Hai, o que?* Miroku perguntou confuso.

* Hai eu vou.*

* Sei...pretende descer ou quer que eu traga um prato para você comer aqui fora?*

* Pretendo descer quando a comida estiver pronta.*

* Você podia ao menos fingir ter educação e perguntar se elas não precisam de ajuda...*

* Claro, é por isso que você está aqui e não lá dentro ajudando...* InuYasha respondeu, cruzando ps braços e levantando uma sombrancelha.

* Bem, eu disse que vinha chamar você... então, não pode dizer que não estou ajudan... * Miroku parou de falar quando InuYasha pulou para o chão e começou a andar em direção a casa. * Onde você vai?*

* Me cansei de ouvir suas explicações sem sentido, vou ver se Sangô quer ajuda...* Miroku apenas sorriu e o seguiu.

*.*

* Eu posso ajudar...*Kagome falou tentando pegar uma travessa de cima da pia

* Claro que sim, K-chan * Sangô cruzou os braços e olhou para a amiga tentando não rir *É por isso que está tentando levar uma travessa com carne crua para a mesa...* não conseguiu mais se conter quando Kagome olhou para ela desanimada.

* Nani?* Kagome corou e colocou a travessa de volta * Você não deveria rir de mim...* completou indginada.

* Gomen, K-chan...mas...* Sangô começou a se desculpar

* Vocês precisam de ajuda?* InuYasha perguntou entrando na cozinha * Qual é a graça?*

* K-chan estava...* 

* Não ouse contar a ele, Sangô-chan! * Kagome interrompeu corando * Acho que ele já pensa que sou inútil o bastante sem que você conte meu último deslize....*

* O que você fez bruxa?* InuYasha perguntou encostando-se à parede e cruzando os braços *Pensou que a geladeira fosse Sangô e ficou conversando com ela?*

* Iie!* Kagome quase gritou, sentindo o rosto corar mais ainda.

* Não posso pensar em nenhum outro deslize...* InuYasha falou pensativo

* Ela pegou...* Sangô começou novamente

* Sangô-chan! * Kagome quase gritou

* Oh, tudo bem... * Sangô pegou a travessa certa e entregou a InuYasha * Pode levar isso pra mim?*

* Claro. * Ele respondeu e se virou para sair.

* Onde está Miroku?* Sangô perguntou.

* Ele ficou lá fora...* InuYasha falou saindo da cozinha.

* Como sempre evitando o trabalho, preguiçoso!* Sangô suspirou e começou a separar as outras coisas que tinha que levar para a mesa.

* Sangô-chan?*

* Fale K-chan...*

* Como ele é?* Kagome baixou a cabeça ao sentir seu rosto ficar quente

* Nani? * Sangô perguntou, separando pratos e talheres para levar para a mesa.

* InuYasha...como ele é?* Kagome perguntou, ainda de cabeça baixa. Sangô ajuntou tudo e se virou para a amiga.

* Por que o interesse?* Sangô perguntou se se encostando a pia e cruzando os braços.

* Eu não posso vê-lo, só estava curiosa...*

* Sei...* Sangô tentou não rir ~Então ela está interessada?~ * Ele é um inuyokai, quer dizer meio... A mãe era humana...*

* E...?*

* E? O que? * Sangô perguntou, se fingindo de inocente e tentando não rir.

* Fale mais...Você não sabe fazer uma descrição melhor?* Kagome perguntou, tentando não parecer ansiosa.

* Eu...* Sangô sorriu antes de continuar * Ele é...Estranho... * Quase não pode conter a risada ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto de Kagome.

* Nani?*

* Bem, ele... * Sangô parou de falar quando InuYasha entrou de novo na cozinha

* Tem mais alguma coisa para eu levar?* Sangô sorriu e apontou os pratos, ele os pegou e saiu da cozinha. 

* Vamos, K-chan * Sangô falou pegando a última travessa e segurando o braço da amiga.

* Onde?* Kagome perguntou confusa.

* Almoçar, a comida já está pronta * Sangô sorriu e começou a sair da cozinha.

* Mas você...* Kagome perguntou frustrada ~Quero saber como ele é...~

* Depois eu conto pra você...* Sangô falou sorrindo, ~ Não quero que InuYasha me ouça, principalmente por que só quero deixar K-chan curiosa...~

*.*

* Sangô levantou e começou a recolher os pratos, parou atrás de InuYasha e fez sinal para que Miroku a seguisse... é lógico que ele não percebeu o que a fez fazer outro sinal... dessa vez um pouco mais...Digamos, enfática...O que fez com que InuYasha se virasse pra ela estreitando os olhos.

* O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?* InuYasha falou irritado, Sangô sorriu sem graça.

* Ahn... nada, nada...*

* Como nada se você quase me acertou?*

* Eu não...* Sangô começou corando um pouco.

* Querem parar de discutir por bobagens?!* Kagome quase gritou e levantou da mesa * Vocês parecem crianças...*

* Aonde você vai K-chan?*

* Sair daqui, vocês me deixam nervosa falando de coisas que não posso ver!* ela começou a se afastar da mesa devagar em direção a porta

* Pretende me dar uma resposta, bruxa?* InuYasha falou olhando para a garota que parou de andar ao ouvir a palavra "bruxa"

* Você é sempre tão grosso?* ela se virou estreitando os olhos, na direção que achava que ele estava.

* Iie...* ele levantou e começou a se aproximar dela * Hoje estou tentando ser educado.*

* Mesmo?* ela perguntou se virando e começando a sair * Pois não esta conseguindo!*

* Eu não disse que queria sua opinião!* InuYasha a seguiu e os dois saíram da sala de jantar.

Miroku esperou os dois se afastarem um pouco, olhou para Sangô ainda ouvindo os dois discutirem.

* Acha que essa foi uma boa idéia? * Sangô olhou para ele sem entender. Miroku suspirou e continuou * Eles não param de discutir...* ele parou de falar e olhou para a porta quando ouviu algo se quebrando.

* Não se preocupe...* Sangô sorriu e continuou a recolher os pratos * Não percebe que é a primeira vez desde que saiu do hospital que K-chan não está se escondendo?* ela pegou a pilha de pratos e entregou a Miroku *Talvez seja bom para ela alguém que não se preocupa em ser agradável o tempo todo...*

* É...* Miroku suspirou, levando os pratos para a cozinha *Talvez você tenha razão...* ele parou na porta e se virou para Sangô *Me faça um favor sim?*

*Qual?*

* Nunca tente me ajudar desse modo...* Miroku falou e se virou novamente, Sangô apenas sorriu.

^_~

* Quer me deixar em paz!?* Kagome falou andando pelo corredor

* Se você me respondesse de uma vez, eu já teria ido embora!* InuYasha respondeu seguindo a garota.

* Você é irritante sabia?* Kagome falou entrando na sala e se virando pra ele.

* Já me disseram isso...* InuYasha respondeu dando de ombros.

* Então você poderia ser mais educado e...*

* Eu tentaria isso se me importasse como que os outros pensam!*

* Baka!* Kagome falou e começou a sair da sala, ou melhor tentou... porque quando ela tentou se virar InuYasha a segurou pelo braço *Me solte, seu hanyou baka!*

* Pare de me chamar de hanyou, bruxa!* InuYasha falou entre dentes segurando o braço dela mais forte

* Pare de me chamar de bruxa, hanyou!* Kagome respondeu do mesmo modo, quando não obteve resposta ela tentou se soltar * Se vai ficar sem me responder, pode me soltar, posso ficar em silencio no meu quarto sem um troglodita quase arrancando meu braço! *

* Responda a minha pergunta e eu deixo você ir.*  InuYasha sorriu ao ver a expressão ultrajada que ela fez *Pretende me deixar treiná-la ou vai continuar a se esconder como uma garotinha teimosa e mimada ?*

* Eu não sou uma garotinha * Kagome falou tentando se soltar novamente

* Acredite, já percebi isso... * InuYasha sorriu e desviou quando ela tentou acertar um tapa * Mas Mimada e Teimosa com certeza é...* parou de falar quando ela o chutou *Itai...E violenta também!*

* Seu grosso, pare com isso e me solte!*

* Se você tivesse me respondido da primeira vez...* InuYasha parou de falar e segurou o braço dela quando ela o levantou de novo  *  é só dizer uma palavra e vai poder voltar a se esconder no seu quarto novamente!*

* Eu não me escondo de ninguém, baka!* Kagome tentou chutá-lo novamente e acabou acertando uma mesa, fechou os olhos quando ouviu algo quebrando *O que aconteceu?*

* Você quebrou um vaso, bruxa!* InuYasha falou soltando os braços dela e se abaixando para apanhar os pedaços do vaso.

* A culpa foi sua...* ela começou a se abaixar também

* Dame!* 

* Nani?* Kagome parou e olhou para ele confusa

* Vai acabar se cortando...* InuYasha falou sem olhar para ela e continuou a apanhar os cacos * Pode deixar que eu limpo!*

* Eu...* Kagome parou de falar ao perceber que ele tinha razão... ~ Que coisa patética que me tornei...nem ao menos posso recolher um vaso quebrado...~ *Você tem razão... Vou para o meu quarto...*

* Sente no sofá, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa!* InuYasha falou terminando de recolher os cacos e levantando * Vou jogar isso no lixo e já volto.* Kagome ouviu os passos dele se afastando, caminhou até o sofá e sentou devagar.

~ Eu tinha tantos sonhos...queria tantas coisas... e agora não posso nem recolher um vaso quebrado...dependo dos outros para tudo... tudo por que não consegui ver o que estava bem na minha frente...~

* Bom ver que você fez o que mandei e não se trancou no quarto como uma covarde!* InuYasha falou entrando na sala novamente, olhou para a garota que não respondeu *Qual o problema? O gato comeu sua língua ?* ele sentou ao lado dela *Nenhuma resposta malcriada ?*

* Me deixe em paz hanyou, já me sinto bastante mal sem suas críticas!* Kagome falou tentando não chorar ~ Ele já me considera fraca o bastante sem que eu chore na frente dele!~

* Eu só fiz uma pergunta, bruxa.* InuYasha falou e viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas *Não precisa chorar por isso!*

* Eu não...estou chorando por isso...* Kagome falou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto

* Então...*

* Não posso nem ao menos limpar algo que mesmo sujei.....* ela falou sem levantar a cabeça * Eu ...vivo quebrando coisas...tropeçando em coisas... não posso sair sozinha... *

* Ao menos você tem pessoas que se importam e que estão ao seu lado....* ~Por que ela não para de chorar?...Não sei o que fazer com uma garota chorando!~ * E depois a culpa foi minha, se eu não tivesse segurado você não teríamos quebrado o vaso da mãe de Sangô e... *

* Um vaso?* Kagome perguntou levantando a cabeça assustada, InuYasha concordou com um aceno antes de se lembrar que ela não podia ver *Qual?*

* Um branco com flores pintadas e...*

* Aquele vaso é de família...* Kagome levantou de um pulo * Era da avó de Sangô... Kami! Ela vai me matar...*

* Eu disse a Sangô que a culpa foi minha.*

* Nani?* Kagome se virou confusa.

* Eu disse que eu tinha derrubado o maldito vaso!* InuYasha olhou para ela, desviou os olhos * Ela não pareceu se importar muito mesmo...*

* Por que fez isso?...Fui eu...*

* Por que eu quis!* InuYasha levantou de um pulo, incomodado por ela fazer tantas perguntas por algo tão simples e sem sentido *Já chega de falar bobagens bruxa!* Kagome deu um passo para trás * Acho que você não precisa da minha ajuda e eu vir até aqui foi uma perda de tempo...*  ele olhou para a garota mais uma vez e começou a caminhar para a porta * Avise Miroku que vou esperar no carro!*

Kagome ficou sem ação por um tempo...~Ele é tão...estranho...se esforça para me irritar...é gentil...e aí fica bravo porque eu...~ ela balançou a cabeça ouvindo ele se afastar ~Será que eu quero mesmo que ele saia da minha vida?...Agora?~

* Matte! * Kagome falou e ouviu os passos pararem *Eu...*

* O que foi agora?...  Pensei que quisesse que eu fosse embora, bruxa!*

* Não me lembro de ter dito isso, hanyou!* Kagome falou sem saber ao certo o que queria *Eu já disse para não me chamar de bruxa...é irritante*

* Então você sabe o que sinto quando me chama de hanyou!* InuYasha falou cruzando os braços na frente do peito

* Bem, não pode negar que você é um hanyou, você mesmo disse...*

* E você não pode negar que é um tipo de bruxa, miko!*

* Você está me deixando com dor de cabeça...* Kagome falou voltando a sentar e colocando a mão na testa.

* Por que? ...Não esta acostumada a pensar?* InuYasha falou sarcástico, Kagome levantou a cabeça estreitando os olhos. Pensou em responder, mas desistiu...~Isso não tem fim...~ resolveu ignorá-lo.

* Eu paro de chamar você de hanyou se parar de me chamar de bruxa...* Kagome levantou a cabeça *Eu tenho um nome sabia?*

* Pra que me preocupar?* InuYasha falou sem se mover *Assim que eu sair por aquela porta não vamos mais nos ver!*

* Eu nunca tive a chance de ver você ...*Kagome falou amarga.

* Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.* InuYasha começou se sentindo sem graça

* Eu sei...*Kagome suspirou antes de continuar *Não vê que estou tentando falar pra  você ficar?* InuYasha sorriu * Será que não pode tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim?*

* Se eu fizesse isso, não seria engraçado. *

* Não vejo onde está a graça...* Kagome levantou *Como quer que eu chame você?*

* Pelo meu nome seria uma boa idéia...* InuYasha respondeu sorrindo, Kagome corou

* Você tem prazer em fazer com que eu me sinta mal, não é?*

* Talvez... * InuYasha respondeu *...Você pode me chamar de InuYasha, já que esse é o meu nome* Ele sorriu de novo e completou *Só espero que não me diga para chamá-la de K-chan*

* Você pode me chamar de Kagome, já que esse é o meu nome * Ela repetiu o que ele tinha dito e sorriu.

* Está começando a pensar rápido... Kagome * InuYasha sorriu e entrou novamente na casa e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

* Onde você vai?*Kagome perguntou ansiosa ~Ele me fez passar por isso e vai embora ?~

* Dizer a Miroku que temos que ir...* Ele sorriu quando passou por ela *Não se preocupe, K-chan vou voltar pela manha.*

* Ei, eu falei que você devia me chamar de Kagome*

* Iie, você disse que eu podia, não que devia chamá-la de Kagome* InuYasha falou e saiu da sala sem dar tempo a ela de responder.

* Baka, tem sempre que ter a última palavra...* Kagome sorriu e encostou no sofá * Acho que vai ser interessante tê-lo por perto!*

**N.A.****– Oi minna^^**

**Fico feliz que tenham gostado ^^**

**Como podem ver ...aqui está o segundo capítulo ^^**

**Arigatou Tomoyo-chan D., Kagome-chan, Madame Spook, Dani e Shampoo Sakai que comentaram.**

**Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam desse cap, ok ?**

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru******


	3. Capítulo 3

Kagome se encolheu na cama quando sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu braço e chacoalhar de leve.

"Me deixe em paz Sangô-chan... é muito cedo..."

"O sol já nasceu preguiçosa..." InuYasha falou e puxou o lençol que a cobria, se arrependeu quando percebeu o que ela estava vestindo...Ou melhor, o que não estava vestindo, ficou mudo.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome sentou de um pulo e puxou o travesseiro na frente do peito "O que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

"Ahn... gomen, eu..." InuYasha tentou falar, mas não podia pensar direito olhando para a garota quase nua a sua frente " Eu... não sabia... que você costuma dormir só de..."

"Quer me devolver meu lençol?" Kagome falou sentindo o rosto quente "E pare de olhar para mim... HENTAI!"

"Ahn?.." InuYasha desviou os olhos e viu o lençol ainda em suas mãos "O lençol...claro..." ele se abaixou tentando cobri-la "Como eu podia saber que você estava dormindo pelada?"

"Eu não estou pelada seu cretino..." Kagome puxou o lençol assim que este encostou em sua pele e se enrolou nele "E você não devia ter entrado aqui!"

"Sangô falou que eu podia vir chamá-la..." InuYasha falou levantando "Como eu podia saber...?"

"Saia daqui!" Kagome falou tentando levantar da cama e tropeçado no lençol, InuYasha a pegou antes que ela caísse " Tire as mãos de mim, Hentai!"

"Feh! Como se eu quisesse olhar ou tocar em você!" InuYasha falou e a jogou em cima da cama " Sua bruxa ingrata, se eu não tivesse pegado você... agora estaria caída no chão!" Kagome ajoelhou na cama tentando se equilibrar.

"Hentai! Saia daqui antes que eu resolva arrancar seus olhos!" Nesse momento a porta se abriu quase acertando InuYasha e Sangô entrou segurando uma vassoura.

"Onde esta Miroku?" Sangô perguntou, InuYasha e Kagome se viraram para ela confusos "Escutei K-chan gritando hentai e ..."

"Não é Miroku..." Kagome falou levantando cuidadosamente dessa vez para não cair "Esse hentai... ele entrou aqui e ficou olhando para mim!"

"Oi, bruxa eu não tenho culpa se você estava dormindo pelada!"

"Oh... é só isso?" Sangô falou e se virou para sair "O café da manha esta pronto!"

"Sangô-chan!? Volte aqui !" Kagome suspirou quando ouviu a porta se fechar "InuYasha eu sei que você ainda esta ai!"

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Você ainda esta aqui! Saia!"

"Pelo visto você é uma dessas pessoas que não acorda de bom humor!" InuYasha falou caminhando para a porta.

"E nunca mais entre aqui!" Kagome falou sentando na cama.

"Como se eu quisesse ver você sem roupa!"  ele abriu a porta e olhou assustado quando o travesseiro passou voando, se virou para ver Kagome olhando para ele parecendo irritada ~Ok, acho que eu me sentiria do mesmo modo se alguém me visse sem roupa... A única diferença é que não durmo sem roupa!~ " Sua pontaria continua péssima!"

"Baka!".

"Não demore ou eu volto aqui e arrasto você pra fora com ou sem roupa!"

"Feh!" InuYasha piscou e se virou quando a ouviu falar aquilo. Viu Kagome sentada na cama de braços cruzados "O que foi?"

"Nada... não foi nada..." InuYasha balançou a cabeça e saiu fechando a porta " Não demore!"

*_*

"Viu algo que gostou?" Sangô perguntou sorrindo quando InuYasha entrou na cozinha.

"Por que disse que eu podia ir chamá-la? Não sabia que ela dormia sem roupa?"

"Como eu poderia saber? Não costumo acordá-la..." Sangô falou tentando não rir.

"Você fez de propósito... ao menos tenha a decência de admitir."

"Ok, eu sabia que ela costuma dormir só com uma camiseta..."

"Ela estava só de calcinha...eu puxei o lençol e..."

"Mesmo?...Que interessante deve ter sido..."

"Você é tão engraçada..."

"Ora não vá dizer que não gostou do que viu?" Sangô falou sentando na frente dele e piscando.

"Feh! Eu não olhei direito." InuYasha falou e baixou a cabeça quando sentiu o rosto aquecer

"Se sabe o que é bom pra você é bom não ter olhado mesmo!" Kagome falou entrando na cozinha, vestindo a mesma roupa do dia anterior "Sangô-chan, o que fez com minhas roupas?"

"Como assim, K-chan?"

"Não achei minha roupa de dormir ontem à noite e agora..."

"Ah, sim... estão lavando..."

"Todas? Você colocou todas minhas roupas para lavar?"

"Quando você fala assim, faz parecer que tem muita roupa... são apenas três camisetas e duas calças."

"Uma garota que não tem um monte de roupas?... Essa é nova!" InuYasha falou enquanto tomava o café.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião sobre o que eu devia usar!" Kagome falou e se virou para Sangô " Você sabe que não quero ir para casa pegar mais roupas e... eu não vou a lugar nenhum então..."

"Isso não quer dizer que eu vá deixar você andar suja pela casa!" Sangô falou e colocou uma xícara na frente de Kagome "Não se preocupe, K-chan até o almoço elas devem estar secas."

"Tudo bem" Kagome falou levando a xícara aos lábios "Não é como se alguém interessante fosse me ver mesmo..."

"Arigatou pela parte que me toca" InuYasha falou sarcástico, Kagome o ignorou e continuou a tomar seu chá.

"Você poderia ir até a cidade e comprar mais algumas roupas..." Sangô falou sentando na frente de Kagome.

"Você pode fazer isso pra mim, Sangô-chan..."

"Sempre esperando que alguém faça as coisas por você, não é?" InuYasha perguntou, encostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços.

"Você é completamente estúpido ou o que?" Kagome perguntou colocando a xícara na mesa com um pouco de força demais, o que fez com que a maior parte do chá caísse em sua mão "Que diferença faz se eu vou ou não?... Não posso ver nada mesmo e não quero servir de espetáculo para um bando de imbecis que nunca viram uma cega antes!" Quando terminou de falar ela levantou da mesa e começou a se afastar.

"Não acha que é muita pretensão da sua parte achar que todas as pessoas ficam olhando pra você?" InuYasha começou o que fez com que Kagome parasse na porta da cozinha "E mesmo que isso aconteça... Como você mesma disse não vai ver nada!" Kagome se virou lentamente "Não pense que me assusta me olhando assim... já enfrentei coisas maiores e mais feias que você!"

"Você nunca se cansa de falar grosserias?"

"Não quando a pessoa merece ouvi-las!"

"Eu..." Kagome começou, mas parou de falar e balançou a cabeça "Iie... esqueça... é cedo demais para isso!" Ela falou e se virou novamente para sair da cozinha.

"Claro, só não é cedo demais para fugir!"

"Você! Seu grande...." Kagome se virou novamente e começou a avançar para o lugar onde achava que InuYasha estava, Sangô pulou da cadeira e a segurou.

"K-chan, fique calma..." Kagome se soltou e direcionou sua raiva para a amiga.

"A culpa disso tudo é sua!" Sangô deu um passo atrás quando viu a expressão da amiga " Entre todos os imbecis a toa que existem por aí..."

"Oi! Eu não sou à toa" InuYasha falou indignado, Kagome o ignorou e continuou.

"Você e Miroku tinham que contratar o mais grosso, cabeça dura..."

"Como se você fosse melhor que eu!" InuYasha resmungou, cruzando os braços.

"... e intrometido que existe para vir aqui comer as minhas custas..."

"Quem disse que comi algo?"

"... ENQUANTO FINGE QUE ESTÁ AQUI PARA ME TREINAR E FICA ME INSULTANDO!" Kagome acabou de falar gritando, Sangô não respondeu apenas ficou olhando para os dois meio que em choque "Sangô-chan?" Kagome chamou depois de alguns minutos, mas não obteve resposta e se virou para InuYasha com um suspiro exasperado *Oi, Baka?... " Ele estreitou os olhos e olhou para ela " Sangô-chan ainda está aqui?"".

"Não fale assim comigo, bruxa!" InuYasha olhou para Sangô e acenou na frente de Sangô que nem se mexeu.

"Responda minha pergunta, Baka!"

"É claro, majestade " InuYasha falou sarcástico " Sangô ainda está aqui... mas acho que seus gritos irritantes a deixaram em estado de choque!"

"EU NUNCA GRITO!"

"É claro que não" InuYaha voltou para perto da mesa e tomou o resto de seu café "Por mais interessante que seja ficar aqui esperando enquanto você grita, não acredito que esteja sendo pago para isso!"

"Eu ainda não tomei meu café da manha!" Kagome choramingou.

"Azar o seu, pois eu sim!"

"Então sente e espere eu terminar!" Kagome falou e voltou a sentar a mesa.

"Sua grande mmmmmmmmmmmm" InuYasha murmurou voltando a sentar.

"E se pretende me xingar, fale de modo que eu consiga entender, Baka!" Kagome falou pegando a xícara e tomando o que tinha restado de chá dentro dela. "O que tem em mente, afinal?"

"Apenas um exercício de concentração... você logo vai descobrir" InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso ao falar a última frase e ver Kagome estremecer.

"Por que me sinto arrepiada pelo seu tom de voz?"

" Não sei...talvez esteja ficando mais esperta afinal...." InuYasha falou sorrindo. Foi a vez de Kagome murmurar alguns "elogios"....

*.*

Quando os dois finalmente saíram da cozinha ainda discutindo Miroku apareceu e sentou ao lado de Sangô, que tomava seu café da manhã tranqüilamente.

"Você esta bem? Ouvi os gritos..." Sangô olhou para ele e piscou.

"Onde você estava até agora?".

"Depois que vi InuYasha entrar no quarto de Kagome-sama e ela gritando achei que a cena de ontem ia se repetir... então achei melhor esperar que os dois saíssem antes de vir tomar café"

"Em outras palavras... você estava se escondendo?" Sangô perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

"Iie, apenas aguardando o momento certo para fazer minha entrada".

"Sei..." Sangô falou "Quer ir comigo até a cidade?"

"Para que?"

"Preciso comprar alguns mantimentos, som você e InuYasha o que temos não vai durar muito"

"Claro...qualquer coisa para ficar longe dos dois por um tempo..."

**N.A – Oi minna, **

**Se que muitas estão ansiosas pelo treinamento e  ele vai acontecer no próximo capítulo ^^**

**Arigatou pelas reviews Kagome-chan, Madame Spook, Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo Hiragizawa e Ale.**

**Fico feliz que estejam gostando das discussões, por que adoro escrevê-las ^^**

**Espero que me digam o que acharam desse capítulo ^^**

**Ja**** ne**

**Naru******


	4. Capítulo 4

"Por que temos que fazer isso aqui fora?"

"Por que não quero que você quebre outro vaso e comece a chorar como ontem..."

"Eu não chorei por causa disso..." Kagome respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, era sempre tão cansativo discutir com ele... "O que tenho que fazer agora?"

"Feche os olhos e se concentre..."

"Não preciso fechar os olhos... caso não tenha percebido... estou cega!" InuYasha se aproximou dela por trás e colocou as mãos sobre seus olhos, abrigando-a a fechá-los, Kagome deu um passo para trás, mas parou quando encostou no corpo dele "O que... está fazendo...?" ela perguntou sentindo o coração acelerar.

"Obrigando você a afazer o que mandei..." InuYasha falou sem se afastar "Quando você fica de olhos abertos pensa que pode ver..." Kagome corou e fechou os olhos "Respire fundo e tente se acalmar... eu não vou atacá-la..."

"Eu estou calma..." Kagome falou, sentindo seu coração acelerar, InuYasha sorriu.

"Tente se concentrar e confie em seu poder... quero que tente adivinhar onde estou..."

"Essa é fácil, você está atrás de mim..." Kagome falou sentindo o rosto cada vez mais quente ~Por que ele não se fasta de mim de uma vez?~

"Engraçadinha... não vou ficar aqui... só estou explicando o que deve fazer..." InuYasha ouviu o coração dela batendo rápido e o seu acelerando também, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas isso só serviu para sentir o perfume do cabelo dela, fechou os olhos pensando ~Acho que devia ter pensado nisso, antes de começar... Ela tem um cheiro tão bom...~

"Acho... que... entendi..." Kagome falou, tentando respirar normalmente. InuYasha abriu os olhos

"Não é difícil..." Tirou as mãos dela e começou a se afastar "Até mesmo você é capaz de fazer isso..." ouviu ela resmungar algo, mas não prestou atenção "" Não abra os olhos...Apenas ouça e sinta... Deixe que seus poderes guiem você..."

"Certo..." Kagome falou, conseguindo se acalmar um pouco agora que ele tinha se afastado.

"Fale onde estou, e quando você acertar eu mudo de lugar..."

"Que sem graça... eu pensei que poderia atirar em você..." Kagome falou tentando sorrir.

"Eu não me arriscaria tanto..." InuYasha sorriu e começou a se afastar "Você poderia ter sorte e me acertar..."

"Que pena..." Kagome suspirou "Eu estava tão ansiosa com essa possibilidade..."

"Conte até dez e comece..."

"Esta bem..."

^.^

Kagome se ajoelhou o chão e suspirou cansada, suas pernas doíam por ter ficado tanto tempo parada em pé.

"Não podemos parar por hoje?" Kagome perguntou desanimada, já fazia mais de três horas que eles estavam ali e tinha sido inútil...Como ela já sabia que seria... ~Eu fracassei quando ainda podia ver...Agora...Não passo de uma inútil~

"Iie... você não acertou nem uma vez..."

"Isso é inútil, eu nunca vou conseguir!"

"Você desiste muito fácil, bruxa!"

"Devo ter passado perto pelo menos uma vez..." Kagome virou a cabeça para onde achava que ele estava "Você está me enganando..."

"Iie, não estou..." InuYasha falou sorrindo e mudou de posição "Você ainda quer ver... por isso não consegue acertar..."

"Isso é inútil e você sabe disso..." Kagome falou baixando a cabeça desanimada.

"É só o primeiro dia e você já quer desistir, bruxa?"

"Achei que tínhamos concordado em parar com os "apelidos", Hanyou!"

"Não posso evitar quando você age como uma criancinha mimada!" InuYasha parou atrás dela há alguns metros de distancia e cruzou os braços.

"Estou cansada, com fome e dolorida!"Kagome falou, sem se mover.

"Isso porque tem passado o tempo todo se escondendo dentro daquele quarto..., garota preguiçosa!"

"Ora seu..." Kagome apoiou as mãos no chão e sentiu algo na palma ~ Uma pedra, se ao menos eu soubesse onde ele está...Juro que acertaria a cabeça dele!~ pegou a pequena pedra nas mãos e apertou.

"Feche os olhos e tente de novo!" InuYasha ordenou dando alguns passos para o lado, Kagome obedeceu e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e apertou mais a pedrinha "Levante do chão ou vai acabar se sujando... não vou esperar você se trocar!" Kagome levantou, ainda segurando a pedra e de olhos fechados...

"Baka!" ~Se ao menos eu soubesse onde...~de repente ela pode "vê-lo"...Sem parar para pensar "Como?" Ela se virou com um sorriso triunfante. "Achei!" Ela se virou e atirou a pedra...

"Nani?" InuYasha viu ela jogar algo em sua direção, mas não se moveu...A pequena pedra o atingiu no peito e ele a pegou antes que caísse no chão "Você..."

"Errei de novo, não é?" Kagome baixou a cabeça desanimada "Eu sabia que era inútil..."

"Você me acertou..."InuYasha falou se aproximando.

"Acertei?" Kagome levantou a cabeça sem acreditar.

"Hai..." InuYasha parou na frente dela.

"Que bom... quer dizer,... gomen eu..."

"Já que você acertou... vou esquecer o fato que eu disse que não era pra atirar nada em mim..." InuYasha pegou a mão dela e colocou a pedra na palma " Acho que vocÊ só precisava de um estímulo..."

"Quer dizer que vai me deixar tentar de novo?"

"Iie... você pode acertar minha cabeça da próxima vez..." InuYasha segurou o braço dela.

"Quer dizer que não foi sua cabeça que acertei?" Kagome suspirou desanimada "Que pena!" InuYasha sorriu e começou a andar em direção a casa.

"Vamos... você não disse que estava com fome?" Kagome concordou e os dois começaram a andar em silêncio.

" InuYasha?" Kagome começou quando eles pararam em frente à porta

"Fale, Kagome..." InuYasha abriu a porta e esperou que ela entrasse, antes de segui-la e fechar a porta.

"Por que não desviou quando joguei a pedra?" Kagome perguntou, InuYasha se virou e olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Kagome, deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Queria saber se você ia me acertar ou não"

"Eu... não machuquei você, não é?" Kagome perguntou preocupada, InuYasha olhou para ela por um momento e desviou o olhar se sentindo incomodado com a preocupação nos olhos dela, se virou de costas antes de responder.

"Feh! Como se uma humana fraca como você pudesse me machucar..." InuYasha falou indo para a cozinha ~Eu não quero que ela se importe...Eu não quero me importar...Só estou fazendo isso pelo dinheiro...~

"Eu... seu... grosso!" "Kagome sentiu o rosto quente de raiva e passou por ele entrando na cozinha " Queria ter acertado sua cabeça!... Iie...queria que a pedra fosse maior  e..." InuYasha parou na porta da cozinha e olhou para ela "Eu queria que você sumisse!"

"Sinto desapontá-la, mas isso não vai acontecer!" InuYasha entrou e sentou na mesma cadeira que havia ocupado pela manhã.

"Baka!" Kagome falou antes de sentar e cruzar os braços.

"Bruxa!" InuYasha fez o mesmo até perceber algo faltando "Onde diabos Sangô se meteu?"

*.* 

"Não acha que compramos coisas demais?" Miroku perguntou ajudando Sangô a carregar os pacotes.

"Iie... com vocês dois aqui e... bem, o aniversário de K-chan é daqui a dois dias..."

"Kagome-sama não disse que não queria uma festa?" Miroku abriu a porta, colocou os pacotes no sofá "Ela disse que não havia nada para comemorar..."

"Isso não quer dizer nada..."

"Me avise quando for contar a ela... assim posso me colocar em algum lugar seguro..."

"Covarde!"Sangô murmurou passando por ele " Contar o que?" Perguntou em voz alta.

"Você vai chamar a família dela, não é?"

"Eu não me arriscaria a tanto... mas não vou impedi-los de vir aqui..." Sangô entrou no corredor "Acho que a explosão vai ser grande o suficiente quando ela souber da festa só para nós..."

"Tudo isso... apenas para nós?"

"Até parece que você não conhece InuYasha..."

"Não vou discutir sobre isso... mas ainda acho que é demais" Miroku falou, Sangô apenas sorriu enquanto entravam na cozinha.

"Onde vocês diabo vocês estavam?" InuYasha perguntou levantando de um pulo " Nós... quer dizer Kagome está com fome..."

"Hai... K-chan está com fome..." Sangô falou sorrindo"Fomos até a cidade fazer compras... trouxemos lanches..." ela falou separando dois pacotes e levando para mesa "Pensei que estariam com fome quando..."

"Pensou certo!" InuYasha falou arrancando os dois pacotes da mão dela.

"Pensei que você tinha dito que K-chan estivesse com fome!" Sangô falou cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

"Eu... estou apenas olhando o que você trouxe..." InuYasha corou e começou a tirar os lanches dos pacotes.

"Deixe de bancar o difícil e coma alguma coisa... posso ouvir seu estomago roncando daqui, baka!" Kagome falou pegando um lanche que havia sido colocado a sua frente. InuYasha olhou para ela por menos de um segundo antes de obedecer sem responder.

"O que aconteceu?... A casa estava em silêncio... pensei que ainda estavam treinando..." Sangô falou colocando uma jarra de suco na mesa e alguns copos.

"Eu não falo mais com "ele"!" Kagome falou irritada.

"Como se eu sentisse falta de sua voz irritante!" InuYasha respondeu, acabando de comer um lanche e pegando outro. Sangô e Miroku sentaram a mesa e começaram a comer

"Como foi o treinamento?" Sangô perguntou enchendo os copos.

"Eu acertei uma pedra nele!"Kagome falou sorrindo.

"Depois de errar mil vezes..." InuYasha resmungou, ainda comendo.

"O importante foi eu ter acertado!"

"Pura sorte!" InuYasha respondeu.

"Você serviu de alvo?" Sangô perguntou estendendo um copo para InuYasha.

"Iie!... essa bruxa..."

"Ele ficou me xingando e joguei uma pedra nele".

"Espero que não tenha se machucado, Inu-chan..." Sangô falou distraída, escolhendo um dos lanches. InuYasha engasgou, Kagome parou de comer e se virou para ele.

"Inu... chan...?" Kagome perguntou espantada.

"Eu já disse para não me chamar assim, Sangô!"

" Inu-chan?" Kagome repetiu, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Pare de repetir isso!"

"Qual o problema, InuYasha?" Sangô sorriu e deu uma mordida no lanche "Sesshoumaru chama você assim o tempo todo!"

"Por que ele sabe que isso me irrita!" InuYasha falou, estreitando os olhos.

"Inu-chan!" Kagome falou mais uma vez sorrindo...Parou e se virou para ele "Quem é Sesshoumaru?"

"O irmão mais velho e InuYasha." Miroku explicou

"Meio-irmão!" InuYasha corrigiu depressa.

"Pela sua reação vocês não devem se dar muito bem... ele é humano?" Kagome falou.

"Iie..." InuYasha baixou a cabeça desanimado... ~Será que não consigo me livrar dele nem quando estou longe?~

"Ele é um yokai... mas se casou com uma humana..." Sangô falou, ignorando a reação de InuYasha

"Interessante..."Kagome falou sorrindo.

"Querem parar de falar sobre mim?"

"Mas, não estamos falando sobre você... e sim sobre seu irmão..." Kagome começou.

"Meio-irmão!" InuYasha corrigiu levantando de um pulo "Eu vou esperar na sala... vocês são irritantes..." ele começou a se afastar, parou na porta da cozinha voltou pegou mais dois lanches e saiu. Sangô se virou para Miroku.

"E você disse que tínhamos comprado coisa demais!"

"Errar é humano!" Miroku deu de ombros.

"Acham que ele vai descontar em mim depois?" Kagome perguntou.

"Pode contar com isso, Kagome!" InuYasha respondeu da sala, Kagome engoliu em seco, Sangô e Miroku riram.

"Fazer o que?... Pelo menos foi divertido enquanto durou..."Kagome suspirou e se virou para Sangô " Você comprou mais roupas para mim?"

"Achei que não seria preciso..." Sangô falou devagar.

"Nani?" Kagome perguntou confusa "Mas você disse..."

"Bem, seu aniversário é no domingo e sua mãe..."

"Eu disse que não quero ninguém aqui!'Kagome levantou e começou a sair da cozinha "Se mais alguém aparecer aqui eu me tranco no quarto!" Sangô olhou a amiga sair, suspirou e continuou a comer.

"Ela aceitou melhor do que eu imaginava..."

*_*

Kagome entrou no quarto e bateu a porta zangada, encostou-se à porta e depois de alguns minutos escutou passos e batidas na porta.

"Vá embora, Sangô-chan!"

"Abra a maldita porta, bruxa!" InuYasha falou batendo de novo "Ou juro que vou derrubá-la!"

"Vá embora... não quero falar com você também!" Kagome falou sentindo a porta estremecer a suas costas.

"Kagome..." o aviso na voz de InuYasha era claro, Kagome suspirou.

"Oh... está bem!" Kagome abriu a porta, mas não deu espaço para que ele entrasse. "O que você quer? Não tenho comida aqui!" InuYasha ignorou as palavras dela e entrou no quarto.

"Por que diabos veio se esconder aqui?... Fizemos uma pausa... não encerramos por hoje..."

"Quero ficar sozinha... podemos continuar amanhã..." Kagome fechou a porta e caminhou para a cama.

"Qual o problema? Sangô comprou roupas em cores que você não gosta?"

"Ela não comprou nada..."Kagome suspirou e sentou na cama.

"Ficou brava por que ela não fez o que você pediu?" InuYasha se aproximou e sentou no chão na frente de Kagome.

"Iie... meu aniversário é no domingo..."

"Humanos!... ficou brava por que esta ficando velha?" InuYasha perguntou cruzando os

braços

"Eu vou fazer 23 anos, baka! Ainda estou muito nova para me preocupar com essas coisas!"

"Então... qual é o problema?"

"Sangô-chan disse que Okaa-san vai vir aqui..."

"Por que não quer que sua família venha aqui?"

"Eu... não sei..."Kagome suspirou.

"Não há uma chance de você culpá-los pelo que aconteceu... há?"

"Iie,... eu..." Kagome balançou a cabeça "Talvez..."

"Você sempre quis se tornar uma Miko?" InuYasha perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Não me lembro... quando tinha 15 anos meus poderes se manifestaram e..."

"Eles disseram que você não tinha outra escolha, não é?"

"Iie... quer dizer, hai... nunca disseram com todas as palavras, mas..."

"O que você queria fazer antes que seus poderes se manifestarem?"

" Não sei... eu era tão nova..." Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso "Acho que como todas as garotas eu queria ser uma cantora... sonhos de criança..."

"Bem, você ainda pode fazer isso se quiser..."

"Claro... agora que não posso mais ser uma Miko..." Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso "Acho que não quero vê-los... porque bem lá no fundo... estou feliz pelo que aconteceu...".

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Que bom que estão gostando ^^_**

**_Como todas estavam ansiosas pelo treino...resolvi não deixá-las no suspense por muito tempo _**

**_Espero que gostem !_**

****

**_Kagome-chan -  Viu só ? O Inu ta sempre fazendo coisas que não deve...mas, dessa vez a culpa foi da Sango ^^"_**

****

**_Madame Spook – Eu já disse que adoro escrever as discussões dos dois ?_**

**_Acho que sim, mas...é tão divertido ^^_**

**_Coitadinho do Miroku...não tem jeito mesmo..._**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan_**_ – Espero_****_ que tenha ido tudo bem no seu exame...nem me contou^^_****

**_Mas, você já leu esse capítulo e sei que gostou ^^_**

**__**

**_Sango-chan_****_ – Arigatou pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado do "treinamento"_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Oi sumida ^^_**

**_Que bom que ta gostando ..._**

**_Esse fic vai ter romance...muito "romance".... mas não vou contar agora senão estraga a surpresa ^^_**

****

**_Any_****_– Que bom que está gostando...^^_**

**_Não se preocupe...eles ainda vão se acalmar..._**

****

**_Mayzinha_****_ – Que bom que voltou miga ^^_**

**_Arigatou pelos elogios...fiquei até sem palavras...^^"_**

**_Achei que agora devia explorar o lado da Kagome ...sabe como é ^.~_**

****

****

**_Bem, minna agora eu vou indo. Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam, ok ?_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_****__**

****


	5. Capítulo 5 parte 1

"O que acha que aconteceu entre os dois?" Miroku perguntou enquanto ajudava Sangô a arrumar a sala de jantar.

"Que dois?" Sangô perguntou sem olhar para ele. Miroku suspirou.

"Kagome e InuYasha..." Sangô continuou tirar separar os pratos antigos que guardava para ocasiões especiais " Não acha que eles... estão agindo... de forma... estranha?"

"Nani?"

"Eles não discutem desde ontem... a casa parece tão silenciosa... é estranho..."

"Eu disse que eles acabariam por se entender..."

"Kagome-sama não disse mais nada sobre se trancar quando a família chegar..."

"Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar com isso..."

"Sangô, você me assusta quando age assim..."

"Assim como, querido?" Sangô perguntou colocando os pratos na mesa e se virando para ele sorrindo docemente.

"Assim." Miroku apontou para Sangô que continuava a sorrir "Como se tudo fizesse parte de um plano..." ele fez uma pausa olhando para ela desconfiado "Como se nada anormal estivesse acontecendo..."

"Nada anormal está acontecendo..." Sangô virou e começou a escolher que travessa ia usar " Tudo está ocorrendo exatamente como planejei..."

"Você me assusta, Sangô..." Miroku parou ao lado dela e a abraçou " Me prometa que nunca vai fazer planos que incluam a minha pessoa..." Sangô riu. E o abraçou de volta

"Mas eu já fiz isso, querido..." Miroku se afastou e olhou para ela meio que assustado " E eles estão funcionando exatamente como pensei..."

"Acho melhor nem perguntar..." Miroku suspirou e Sangô apenas sorriu.

^.^

InuYasha saiu na varanda procurando por Kagome, sorriu quando a viu sentada na cadeira... Era obvio que não tinha percebido sua presença...

"Nervosa?" InuYasha riu quando a viu estremecer ao ouvir sua voz e começou a se aproximar.

'Por que eu deveria estar nervosa?" Kagome virou o rosto para ele e levantou uma sombrancelha" "Além do fato de você se divertir quase me dando um enfarte?"

"Não tenho culpa se não me ouviu..." InuYasha falou parando na frente dela "Há quanto tempo não encontra sua família?" Kagome suspirou, e baixou a cabeça antes de responder.

"Três semanas..." InuYasha sentou na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Pensei que tinha saído do hospital há duas semanas..."

"Pensou certo... Qual é a dúvida quanto ao que falei?"

"Eles não visitaram você enquanto estava no hospital?"

"Hai, mas eu me recusei a falar com eles... acho que depois de um tempo acharam que era melhor esperar até que eu estivesse mais conformada..."

"Entendo..."

"Parece que eles cansaram de esperar e resolveram vir aqui..."

"É seu aniversário... acho que é normal que queiram estar perto de você...".

"Acho que você tem razão..." Kagome suspirou e levantou a cabeça "Mas eu ainda preferia não ter que enfrentá-los..."

" Não se preocupe tanto... pode ser que eles fiquem pouco tempo..."

"Até parece..." Kagome respirou fundo e se virou para ele "Você e Miroku vão dormir aqui?"

"Sangô disse que precisava de ajuda..." InuYasha falou desanimado, o que fez Kagome rir.

"Como conseguiu escapar dela?"

"Fazendo o que ela me pediu para fazer..."

" Você é tão prestativo!" Kagome falou sarcástica, estremeceu quando sentiu o vento gelado e esfregou os braços.

" Quer entrar?" InuYasha perguntou ao vê-la se encolher.

"Iie..."

"Garota teimosa... vai acabar ficando doente!"

"Seria um bom modo de escapar do treino de amanhã..." Kagome falou sorrindo. 

"Baka!" InuYasha revirou os olhos, levantou e tirou o casaco e o colocou nas costas dela. "Vou poupá-la amanhã... considere um presente de aniversário!"

"Que lindo... um presente que não tem preço..." Kagome apertou o casaco contra o corpo e sentiu o cheiro dele e o calor dele ainda presente no tecido e sentiu o rosto ficar quente "Você está sem grana ou é sempre pão duro assim?"

"Cuidado, bruxa... posso mudar de idéia e acordá-la amanhã antes do nascer do sol!" InuYasha falou sorrindo enquanto se afastava para olhar para o céu.

"Foi só uma pergunta inocente..." Kagome fechou mais o casaco quando sentiu o vento de novo "Você não está com frio?"

"Não tanto quanto você..." InuYasha se virou para olhar para o rosto dela iluminado pela lua.

"Arigatou..." Kagome sorriu.

"Feh!... Você dá importância a coisas sem sentido!" InuYasha falou e desviou o olhar quando viu Kagome sorrir, os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Você vai ficar para a festa...?"

" Está preocupada que eu vá comer toda a comida?" InuYasha sorriu "Não se preocupe, Sangô me disse que eu devia me comportar quando sua família chegasse..."

"Não é isso... eu só..." Kagome suspirou levantando "Não quero ser abrigada a ficar perto deles... achei que você seria uma boa distração..." ela completou, tentando sorrir.

"Não pode se esconder pra sempre Kagome..."

"Eu sei..." Kagome falou, não mais que um sussurro, fechou os olhos lutando contra as lágrimas, uma delas escapou e escorreu por seu rosto.

" Vou estar aqui... pode considerar outro presente..." InuYasha falou sem saber o que fazer, Kagome concordou e baixou a cabeça tentando esconder as lágrimas "E nada de comentários de que sou pão duro..." Kagome riu, limpou as lágrimas com a mão antes de olhar para ele.

"Eu não disse nada!" InuYasha suspirou aliviado quando viu ela dar um pequeno sorriso ~Por que tenho que me sentir assim quando ela chora?... Eu não deveria me importar...Eu não quero me importar...~

"Não adianta negar...sei que estava pensando nisso"

"Baka!" Kagome falou sorrindo.

""Bruxa!"InuYasha respondeu automaticamente se aproximando dela, não conseguia evitar ela parecia tão frágil... quando não estava pensando em insultos...

"Então você vai me dar dois presentes?..." Kagome perguntou sorrindo "Parece que esse vai ser o melhor aniversário de todos!"

"Interesseira!" InuYasha sorriu e parou a um passo de distancia "Já esta abusando demais... não pense que vai ganhar mais alguma coisa de mim..."

"Isso nem me passou pela cabeça... estou muito feliz com o que já ganhei..." Kagome deu um sorriu, tentando dar um passo para trás, acabou batendo no banco e perdeu o equilíbrio, InuYasha a segurou antes que caísse e a puxou contra seu corpo, Kagome corou e levantou a cabeça "InuYasha..."

"Tem que tomar mais cuidado ou vai acabar se machucando" InuYasha ouviu as batidas do coração dela se acelerando e fechou os olhos sentindo seu coração adquirir o mesmo ritmo, fechou os olhos, sentiu as mãos dela em seus braços e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar "Você é tão atrapalhada..."

"InuYasha eu..."

"Nossa como esfriou..." Os dois se separaram quando ouviram Miroku que sorriu malicioso "Atrapalhei alguma coisa?"

"É claro que não" InuYasha se afastou de Kagome e entrou na casa, de cabeça baixa.

"Ahn... Miroku?" Kagome falou tentando se acalmar e pensar em algo para dizer.

" Deseja alguma coisa, Kagome-sama?"

"Iie..." Kagome corou e agradeceu por não poder ver o rosto de Miroku que certamente devia estar olhando para ela daquele conhecido modo malicioso  "Onde está Sangô-chan?"

"Ela está arrumando um quarto pra mim e InuYasha..."

"Entendo" Kagome respirou fundo e começou a entrar "Você tem razão... está muito frio para ficar aqui fora!"

"Para mim parecia bem quente..." Miroku falou sorrindo, Kagome corou e continuou caminhando fingindo não ter ouvido o último comentário.

"Boa Noite, Miroku..." Kagome falou antes de se dirigir para o quarto. Miroku observou ela desaparecer dentro da casa e sorriu

"Parece que Sangô estava certa, afinal..."

**_N.A. – Oi minna, _**

****

**_Bem, o que posso dizer além de Arigatou por estarem gostando da minha história ? ^^_**

****

**_Respondendo aos reviews :_**

****

**_Ana Paula – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando, e juro que estou tentando continuar todas as coisas...mas a falta de tempo tem sido um problema ^^_**

****

**_Kagome-chan – Que bom que está gostando ^^_**

**_Espero que seu humor esteja melhor, você tem andado tão desanimadinha ..._**

**_Kissus_****_ amiga_**

****

**_Kiki-chan_****_ – Arigatou pelos elogios^^_**

**_Se minhas palavras passam sentimento é porque escrevo sobre o que acredito._**

**_Então acho que por isso você sentem o mesmo que os personagens e isso me deixa feliz por que estou conseguindo transmitir direitinho para vocês._**

****

**_E antes que alguém me xingue...eu não acredito que Amar seja uma fraqueza, mas simplesmente algo que nos deixa mais sensíveis, não é um sentimento fácil...mas com certeza maravilhoso de se sentir ^^_**

**_Por isso, AMEM muito !!!_**

**_Voltando aos reviews ....^^"_**

****

**_Tomoyo-chan_****_ D. - ou a menina dos 1001 nicks....^^_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha ido tudo bem._**

**_Eu sei que você  já leu esse capitulo,  então.... ^.~_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Inu e Kag são muito Kawaii ne ? ^^_**

**_Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta....não tenho nada planejado, mas...nunca se sabe onde minha imaginação fértil (demais?) vai me levar ^^_**

**_Então, provavelmente sim ^^_**

****

**_Tici_****_ – Eu entendo como é não ter tempo pra nada ^^, por isso você esta perdoadíssima . _**

**_E não se preocupe ^^_**

**_Adoro reviews...de qualquer tamanho ^.~_**

**_Espero encontrar você semana que vem ^^_**

****

**_Madame Spooky – Que bom que gostou do treino^^_**

**_E como você pediu aqui está o próximo capítulo._**

****

**_Mikky_****_ – Eu sei que por vezes minha narração pode parecer estranha, mas estou saindo de uma fic de mais de 50 capítulos narrada em primeira pessoa... não acho que alguns vícios permanecem e acaba mexendo com o modo como escrevo._**

**_Mas, se todas acharem que minha escrita está muito incompreensível posso parar com os capítulos novos e revisar o que já escrevi até agora._**

**_Não me importo com isso, mas demoraria um tempinho para que eu fizesse isso._**

****

**_Então, conto com a opnião de vocês. Se acharem que essa narração está muito ruim, me digam que eu reviso esses capítulos, ok ?_**

****

**_Bem, vou parar por aqui e espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam , ok ?_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

****

****

****

****

****


	6. Capítulo 5 parte 2

InuYasha desapareceu assim que o sol nasceu, não voltou nem para o café da manhã... Todos comeram em silêncio. Kagome parecia cada vez mais nervosa... A situação piorou quando a família dela chegou... Kagome os cumprimentou quase que friamente e assim que sua mãe entregou uma mala com roupas, ela viu a chance perfeita de se afastar...Dizendo que precisa guardar as roupas, se trancou no quarto.

Sangô bateu na porta, chamando-a para o almoço e Kagome não respondeu fingindo dormir pretendia passar o mínimo de tempo possível com os outros...Suspirou entediada por não ter o que fazer, preferia estar treinando com InuYasha... E onde diabo ele tinha se enfiado afinal?... Mais duas horas se passaram e Kagome continuava sentada na cama, pensando em maneiras de castigá-lo por tê-la abandonado... Quando ouviu batidas na porta e ficou em silêncio, para que Sangô pensasse que ainda estava dormindo.

"Abra a porta, bruxa!" Kagome levantou a cabeça animada ao reconhecer a voz "Eu sei que está acordada..."

"InuYasha?"Kagome perguntou, levantando da cama.

"Iie, o coelhinho da páscoa!" veio a resposta mal humorada "Abra logo!" Kagome sorriu e quase correu até a porta, e a abriu de repente " Por que está..." InuYasha parou de falar quando ela agarrou a frente de sua camisa e o puxou para dentro fechando a porta em seguida "Por que fez isso?" InuYasha perguntou arrumando a roupa.

"Não quero ficar perto deles... Não quero ser gentil... Não quero—" Kagome parou de falar quando InuYasha colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

"Já entendi. Pode parar de tagarelar agora!"InuYasha falou  em voz baixa. Kagome estreitou os olhos e tentou falar alguma coisa que foi abafada pela mão dele "Nani?" InuYasha afastou a mão quando sentiu ela o morder "Por que fez isso, bruxa?" Kagome sorriu e cruzou os braços.

"Você estava me sufocando!"

"Por que não disse isso ao invés de me morder?"

"Eu tentei... mas você não entendeu..." Kagome sorriu e se afastou.

"Besta selvagem!" InuYasha falou olhando a marca dos dentes dela em sua mão.

"Onde esteve até agora?" Kagome perguntou ignorando o comentário dele "Você disse que ia ficar comigo!"

"Eu disse que estaria em sua festa, não que grudaria em você o dia todo!"

"Feh!" Kagome falou e cruzou os braços.

"Pare com isso!"

"Parar com o que?"

"Pare de falar "Feh!"

"Por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Por que eu faço isso..." InuYasha falou exasperado.

"Feh!" Kagome repetiu e virou de costas para ele.

"Eu não tinha percebido como era irritante para quem ouve!" InuYasha baixou a cabeça desanimado, ouviu Kagome rir e revirou os olhos "Vai almoçar ou pretende começar um regime?"

"Não estou com fome!"

"Mesmo se eu disser que todos já comeram e que a cozinha está vazia?"

"Ahn... Hai..." Kagome falou, sem saber o que fazer...a verdade é que estava com muita fome, já que tinha comido muito pouco pela manhã.

"Você é mesmo teimosa!" InuYasha falou sorrindo.

"Posso comer na festa... quando for obrigada a sair..."

"Você é quem sabe... eu já comi mesmo!" InuYasha deu de ombros e se virou para sair.

"Vai me deixar sozinha de novo?"

"Você parecia bem feliz se escondendo..." InuYasha parou em frente à porta e se virou para olhar para ela.

"Eu estava entediada!" Kagome falou desanimada "Fique comigo... onegai?"

"Você é uma garotinha muito exigente sabia?"

"Eu já disse que não sou" garotinha "

"E eu já disse que percebi isso!" InuYasha falou sorrindo.

"Você é adoravelmente irritante, sabia?"

"Feh!... odeio a palavra "Adoravelmente" " InuYasha falou parecendo um pouco irritado, Kagome riu e sentou na cama "Faz com que eu pareça um bichinho de estimação..." InuYasha olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada quando a ouviu rir mais alto "Se divertindo com minhas frustrações?"

"Hai..." Kagome tentou parar de rir e se virou para InuYasha "Vai ficar comigo?"

"Feh!" InuYasha se aproximou da cama  "Eu tenho escolha?" Kagome negou com um gesto de cabeça, InuYasha suspirou e sentou no chão "O que quer fazer ?"

*_*

A tarde passou depressa para os dois no quarto conversando, fazendo brincadeiras e rindo. Sangô não estava muito feliz, pois seu plano parecia estar desmoronando...Kagome tinha se trancado no quarto, InuYasha que tinha aparecido apenas na hora do almoço e sumido novamente... a família de Kagome que não parava de tagarelar sobre o porque de um hanyou estar ali...

"Isso certamente não estava nos meus planos..." Sangô suspirou antes de bater na porta, ficou confusa quando ouviu Kagome rir, levantou a mão e bateu na porta "K-chan?" As risadas param ela pode ouvir passos se aproximando, quase gritou quando a porta se abriu revelando InuYasha *Eu... errei de porta...?* InuYasha suspirou e Sangô olhou para ele desconfiada "O que está fazendo no quarto de K-chan?"

"Apenas conversando..."InuYasha corou um pouco e desviou o olhar "Com quem você pensa que está falando?"

"A última vez que vi você foi na hora do almoço...esteve aqui todo esse tempo?"

"Hai, eu... não tenho que lhe dar satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer!" InuYasha estreitou os olhos quando ouviu Sangô rir " O que diabos você quer aqui?"

"Todos estão se arrumando eu vim chamar, K-chan e..." Sangô parou de falar quando Kagome apareceu atrás de Inuyasha.

"Estou indo tomar banho, Sangô-chan" Kagome sorriu e entrou no banheiro, Sangô olhou para InuYasha.

"O que você fez com K-chan e quem é essa?" 

"Engraçadinha!" InuYasha falou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta trás de si "Vou me trocar também!" ele passou por Sangô e entrou no quarto da frente.

"Pelo menos não vou ter que arrastar K-chan para a sala..." Sangô sorriu caminhando para seu quarto "Parece que as coisas estão melhores do que imaginei..."

^_^

O humor de Kagome piorou novamente no momento em que ela entrou na sala...sua mãe e avô praticamente a arrastaram até o sofá e sentaram um de cada lado e começaram a fazer várias perguntas.

"O que aquele Hanyou está fazendo aqui?"

"Você não tem nada com ele não é, querida?"

"O que pretende fazer agora?"

"Quando vai voltar para o templo?"

Kagome nem se dava ao trabalho de responder, apenas continuava a beber o saquê que seu avô tinha lhe oferecido.

"Você ainda poderia me ajudar a cuidar do templo..." Kagome apenas concordou e tomou o conteúdo do copo de um gole só. Sentiu seu avô encher o copo novamente e suspirou ao ouvir mais perguntas... 

"Kagome preciso falar com você... em particular" InuYasha se aproximou, ignorando os olhares reprovadores dos mais velhos. Kagome respirou aliviada quando ouviu sua mãe e avô levantarem e começarem a se afastar.

"Arigatou!" Kagome falou bebendo mais um gole de Saquê.

"Você não acha que já bebeu demais?" InuYasha falou sentando ao lado dela.

"Eles ainda estão aqui, então..." Kagome virou o copo e estendeu a mão para a garrafa, se lembrava de ter ouvido o som da garrafa contra a mesa de centro, InuYasha segurou seu pulso "Me solte, baka!" Kagome falou um pouco alto demais.

"Você já bebeu o suficiente..." InuYasha soltou o pulso dela, pegou a garrafa e a mudou de lugar "Pare com isso, vai se sentir péssima amanhã!"

"EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!" Kagome gritou e todos pararam de falar e olharam para os dois.

"K-chan, você está bem?" Sangô se aproximou preocupada.

"Eu estou bem... PERFEITAMENTE BEM!" Kagome levantou e quase caiu, InuYasha a segurou pela cintura "Por que eu não estaria bem?"

"Você bebeu demais... é melhor ir para o seu quarto" InuYasha falou começando a puxá-la.

"IIE! É meu maldito aniversário e pelo menos UMA VEZ NA VIDA VOU FAZER O QUE QUERO!" Kagome falou tentando se soltar "EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA UMA FESTA! QUE NÃO QUERIA NINGUÉM AQUI!... MAS ALGUÉM ME OUVIU?... IIE!... SEMPRE FAZEM O QUE QUEREM SEM SE PREOCUPAR COM MINHA OPNIÃO!"

"Kagome, querida..." A Sra. Higurashi tentou acalmá-la.

"EU NÃO TERMINEI, OKAA-SAN!... ESTÃO TÃO PREOCUPADOS EM ME OBRIGAREM A FAZER O QUE QUEREM... TÃO PREOCUPADOS EM NÃO ME OFENDEREM... BANDO DE IMBECIS... EU NÃO ME IMPORTO... NA VERDADE... NA VERDADE, EU ESTOU FELIZ POR ESTAR CEGA!" Kagome parou de falar, sentindo a garganta doer por gritar por tanto tempo, ignorando o silêncio a sua volta, continuou "Quem sabe agora, vocês me deixem fazer o que quero!"

"K-chan... não fale assim com sua mãe..."

"Deixe-a falar, Sangô-chan... está tudo bem..."

"Você quer que eu fale?... pois bem... VÁ EMBORA! VÃO TODOS EMBORA E ME DEIXEM SOZINHA!"  InuYasha conseguiu pegá-la no colo e começou a levá-la para o quarto "ME SOLTE SEU TROGLODITA, EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!"

"Terminou sim, vai se arrepender do que já disse pela manhã!"

"Não vou não!" InuYasha continuou a levá-la para o quarto, firmemente segura. " ME SOLTE, BAKA!" Kagome gritou mais uma vez.

Durante alguns minutos todos na sala ficaram em silêncio, até que a mãe de Kagome se virou para Sangô.

"Sinto muito, Sangô-chan... acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo até aqui..."

"K-chan só bebeu um pouquinho demais... amanha..."

"Se me perguntarem..." O avô de Kagome falou se aproximando" Eu acho que a culpa é daquele Yokai..."

"Eu não sou um Yokai, velho!" InuYasha falou entrando na sala novamente, o avô de Kagome se virou e olhou assustado para ele.

"K-chan...?"

"Eu a tranquei no quarto..." InuYasha falou ignorando o olhar que o velho lhe deu " Será que vocÊ poderia fazer um pouco de café, Sangô?"

"Hai..." Sangô falou começando a se afastar, InuYasha virou as costas voltando para o quarto.

"Onde pensa que vai, Yokai?"

"Eu não..." InuYasha suspirou e deu de ombros " Vou tentar consertar o que vocês fizeram"

"Nós fizemos?" O avô de Kagome quase gritou " Aposto como você fez algo com ela seu..."

"Dame , vovô!" A Sra Higurashi falou se colocando entre os dois "Ele tem razão...nós a pressionamos demais..."

"Mas, ele..."

" Ao que parece ele sabe mais do que nós quando ficar de boca fechada..." A Sra Higurashi falou antes de se virar para InuYasha "Cuide bem dela... eu não tinha intenção..."

"É melhor vocês irem embora... Kagome não está pensando no momento, só vai ofendê-los!"

"Eu sei... Arigatou, InuYasha..." ela se virou para o homem idoso "Vamos vovô... hora de voltar!"

"Iie! Vocês estão loucos, esse Yokai está fazendo com que Kagome se volte contra nós!"

"Velho..." InuYasha começou estreitando os olhos " Não abuse de minha pouca paciência e saia daqui antes que eu resolva..."

"Está me ameaçando? Não basta o que fez com minha netinha?"

"Eu não fiz nada com ela!" Kagome deu um passo em direção ao velho e Miroku o segurou " Você e seu Sakê fizeram isso com ela! Seu velho estúpido!"

"Sakê? O que...?"

"Seu velho estúpido... não percebe que ela não deve beber tanto quanto você ?" InuYasha tentou se soltar, levantando Miroku do chão. O avô de Kagome deu um passo para trás " Viu que ela estava descontrolada e o que fez? Encheu o maldito copo dela a cada vez que ela o esvaziava!" InuYasha conseguiu se soltar e Miroku caiu sentado no chão " Seu velho bêbado e controlador, saia daqui antes que eu resolva castigá-lo!"

"Eu não..."O velho murmurou " Eu fiz isso... eu não... tive intenção..."

"Vamos, vovô... Kagome vai nos procurar quando estiver pronta!"

"Esperem, Sangô e eu vamos levá-los" Miroku falou levantando do chão.

"Não é necessário, querido. Nós podemos pegar o último trem..."

"Iie, já está muito tarde..." Miroku se virou para InuYasha que abria e fechava as mãos tentando se controlar "Vá chamar Sangô para mim, InuYasha..." o hanyou olhou para ele por um momento antes de obedecer em silêncio e deixar a sala que ficou em silêncio, a única coisa que se podia ouvir eram as batidas na porta e os gritos de Kagome, o que deixava a todos mais desconfortáveis.

" Eu..." Sangô começou a falar ao entrar na sala, mas parou quando viu os outros em silêncio "Só vou pegar minha bolsa e podemos sair" ela completou tentando sorrir "Por que não vão saindo, eu... encontro vocês no carro..." Todos concordaram e começaram a sair. Sangô correu até seu quarto e pegou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da porta, saiu correndo novamente e parou em frente à porta do quarto de Kagome " Gomen nasai K-chan... eu não tinha intenção de fazê-la sofrer... especialmente hoje..." a porta estremeceu novamente quando Kagome começou a socá-la de novo.

"ABRA A PORTA, BAKA!! ME DEIXE SAIR DAQUI!!" Kagome gritou e Sangô baixou a cabeça se afastando. Passou por InuYasha que voltava para o quarto carregando uma grande xícara com café.

"Cuide bem dela..." Sangô falou sem parar de andar. 

" É o que pretendo fazer." InuYasha olhou para ela antes de continuar a caminhar para o quarto.

" Esse não foi um bom dia para mim..." Sangô abriu a porta e saiu " Nada disso estava nos meus planos..."

**_N.A – Oi minna, _**

****

**_Arigatou pelas reviews,  sabem como eu fico feliz ao saber o que estão pensando sobre minha história ^^_**

****

**_Bem, quem já tinha lido a versão não terminada desse capítulo deve ter percebido algo estranho, na verdade eu dividi o  capítulo 5 em duas partes, por dois motivos:_**

****

**_1- Eu não conseguia tempo de terminar de digitá-lo _**

****

**_2 – Eu achei que ele estava grande o suficiente para eu poder fazer isso ^^"_**

****

**_Arigatou a Ana Paula, Kagome-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo Hiragizawa e Camis ( me deixe seu e-mail que eu te mando os links que tenho, ok ?)  que comentaram o último capítulo e espero que gostem desse também ^^_**

****

**_A quem apenas leu... arigatou também por reservarem um tempinho para ler minhas bobagens ^^_**

****

**_Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam!!^^_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	7. Capítulo 6

InuYasha parou em frente à porta e estreitou os olhos ao ouvir os gritos de Kagome que continuava a bater na porta.

"InuYasha no Baka!... Me deixe sair daqui!"

"Bruxa teimosa! " InuYasha olhou para a xícara em suas mãos, pensando que seria mais seguro deixá-la do lado de fora do que tentar entrar no quarto com ela nas mãos. " Vai acabar se machucando..." abaixou colocando a xícara no chão.

"Sangô? Miroku?" Kagome chamou batendo n aporta "Alguém abra essa porta!"

" E ela ainda diz que eu sou o Baka" InuYasha falou baixinho, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta " Vou abrir a porta, pare de gritar!" Completou em voz alta, percebeu que a porta parou de chacoalhar e ouviu passos se afastando. Destrancou e abriu a porta devagar, algo lhe dizia que Kagome ia tentar algo. Quando deu o primeiro passo, foi atingido pela garota tentando sair do quarto, mesmo pego de surpresa conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura.

"Baka! Me solte!" A garota falou se contorcendo na tentativa de soltar.

"Dame, Kagome! " InuYasha a segurou mais forte "Vai acabar se machucando!"

"Eu quero voltar para a sala e..."

""E" nada! "  InuYasha a pegou no colo "Já falou mais do que devia!"

"Iie! Eles..."

"Eles já entenderam e foram embora!" Kagome parou de se debater e virou o rosto na direção dele.

" Eles me deixaram? " Kagome sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas "Hoje é meu aniversário e eles foram embora?... Por que?"

"Não sei..." InuYasha a colocou na cama "Acho que tem a ver como fato de você ter gritado "Vão todos embora e me deixem sozinha!" "

" Você disse que eu devia dizer a eles como me sentia! É tudo culpa sua!"

"Eu disse que você conversar, não gritar e expulsá-los daqui... e com certeza não mandei você beber como uma louca... Oh, não espere... Você é louca!" InuYasha falou se virando para ir pegar o café que tinha deixado fora do quarto.

Kagome estreitou os olhos e estendeu a mão pegando o primeiro objeto que encontrou e o atirou na direção dele, o vaso acabou espatifando contra a parede. InuYasha arregalou os olhos e se virou para olhar para a garota.

" Oi! Está ficando lou..." Para de falar quando uma escova acerta sua testa "Itai!" Gemeu levando a mão ao lugar atingido. " Sua bruxa teimosa e violenta! Pare de jogar coisas em mim!"

"Seu grosso! Não fale assim comigo!" Kagome fala tateando o criado mudo à procura de outro objeto. InuYasha foi mais rápido e agarrou seu pulso.

"Já chega, bruxa!"

"Pare de falar assim comigo!" Kagome tentou soltar o pulso.

"Por que eu deveria?"

" É meu aniversário! Você devia ser gentil comigo!"

"É meio difícil ser gentil com alguém que fica gritando chutando e atirando coisas na cabeça da gente!"

"Baka!" Kagome falou tentando levantar.

"Bruxa!" InuYasha respondeu, prendendo o outro pulso dela contra a cama.

"Grosso!"

"Covarde!"

"Eu não sou covarde!" Kagome conseguiu soltar um dos pulsos e deu um tapa no rosto dele, que a soltou imediatamente.  Não que o golpe o tivesse machucado, mas estava surpreso, ninguém a não ser seu irmão jamais tinha conseguido bater nele. " Eu não tenho medo de você!"

"Eu nunca disse que você tinha medo de mim..." InuYasha se virou indo pegar o café.

"Então, por que me chamou de covarde?" Kagome falou começando a levantar da cama.

"Não é de mim que você tem medo..." InuYasha falou pegando a xícara de café e voltando para o quarto " É de você mesma!"

" Eu não..." Kagome colocou as pernas para fora da cama e parou.

" Disse que sua mãe e seu avô não deixam você tomar decisões, mas na verdade é muito mais fácil pensar assim do que assumir responsabilidade pelos seus erros!" parou na frente da garota e estendeu a xícara "Tome isso!"

"O que é "isso"?" Kagome segurou a xícara, mas não a levou aos lábios.

"Veneno!" Respondeu irritado.

"Nani?" Kagome arregalou os olhos e afastou a xícara.

"É café, bruxa!" InuYasha cobriu as mãos da garota com as suas, para impedi-la de largar a xícara "Agora tome!"

"Como vou saber se não é mesmo veneno ?" Kagome perguntou cheirando o líquido

" Por que se fosse eu não contaria a você!" InuYasha revirou os olhos "É só café!"

"Ok..." Kagome levou a xícara aos lábios "... mas se eu morrer volto para assombrar você!"

"É tudo que eu preciso..." InuYasha ajoelhou na frente da garota"... ser assombrado pelo fantasma de uma mulher louca e atrapalhada..."

"Baka!" Kagome tomou um gole do líquido e o cuspiu ao sentir o gosto amargo.

"Por que diabo fez isso?" InuYasha perguntou enxugando o rosto.

" Está sem açúcar!"

"E por que cuspiu em mim?"

"Como eu podia saber que você estava ai?"

"Feh! Tome o maldito café de uma vez!"

"Iie! Amargo! Não quero!" Kagome estendeu o braço e colocou a xícara no criado mudo.

Você é tão teimosa" InuYasha suspirou pegando a xícara "Vai tomar isso nem que eu tenha que abrir sua boca a força!"."

"Como se você fosse capaz!" Kagome falou sarcástica.

"Não me desafie ou vai se arrepender!"

"Eu duvido que você consi...Oi!"Kagome parou de falar quando sentiu uma mão em sua nuca "O que está fazen...mmmm"

"Tome logo, o maldito café!" InuYasha começou a virar a xícara, Kagome fechou os lábios e o líquido escorreu por seu rosto "Abra a boca, Kagome, está começando a me irritar!" a garota balançou a cabeça negando, InuYasha suspirou e afastou a xícara.

"Aha!" Kagome enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão."Eu disse que você não conseguiria!"

" Você é realmente louca e cansativa..." InuYasha olhou para a garota que sorria para ele parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesmo "Olha a sujeira que vocÊ fez!"

"A culpa foi sua, eu disse que não queria tomar o café!"

"Você bêbada é pior que meu irmão!"

"Seu irmão bebe muito?"

"Iie, ele é irritante sóbrio mesmo!"

"Por que eu sou pior que ele?"

"Por que você é teimosa, louca e não tem o mínimo senso de ridículo!" InuYasha aproximou o rosto do dela "Olhe só pra vocÊ, bêbada e coberta de café, pq é teimosa demais para fazer o que os outros mandam!"

" Não tenho que fazer o que os outros mandam, ser uma cretina que obedecia a ordens foi o que me fez ficar assim!"

"O que a fez ficar assim foi ser covarde demais para tomar decisões!"

"Konoyaro!" Kagome gritou levantando a mão pra dar outro tapa no rosto dele, mas dessa vez ele foi mais rápido e segurou sua mão.

"Se me bater de novo, juro que vai ter o troco!" InuYasha falou, Kagome deu de ombros antes de levantar a outra mão que ele também segurou "Sua bruxa mimada e covarde, não ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Estou cega não surda, konoyaro!" Kagome tentou soltar os braços, mas não conseguiu " Está me machucando, me solte!"

"Iie! Isso não é nada comparado ao que eu devia fazer com você!" InuYasha puxou os braços dela o que fez com que seus rostos quase se tocassem " E se repetir essa palavra mais uma vez, juro que vou lavar sua boca com sabão!"

" Como se fosse capaz de fazer algo..." Kagome parou de falar quando InuYasha a pegou no colo e começou a levá-la para o banheiro "Dame!" a garota segurou nos cabelos dele quando foi colocada no chão "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Provando a você que eu posso fazer o que disse!" InuYasha falou abrindo o chuveiro, segurou a garota que tentou sair debaixo da água fria " Quem sabe isso faça você pensar direito!"

"DAME!"

"Iie!" Quando ela tentou sair novamente do Box, InuYasha a agarrou pelos braços e entrou embaixo da água fria com ela" Vai ficar ai até que aprenda sua lição!"

"Pelo menos tenho a satisfação de ter molhado você também, Hanyou!"

"Será que você nunca se cala?"InuYasha falou, seus dedos apertaram mais os braços da garota, obrigando-a a ficar na ponta dos pés.

"Iie, isso você não pode me abrigar a faz--... mmm" Kagome parou de falar quando os lábios dele cobriram os seus num beijo violento.

No momento que os lábios se tocaram, os corpos molhados se aqueceram, como se fogo percorresse suas veias. InuYasha afrouxou o aperto nos braços dela, mas não teve força para se afastar.

Não havia planejado aquilo, sua única intenção tinha sido fazê-la se calar. Mas agora, tendo o corpo feminino colado ao seu, suas razões tinham evaporado.

Aprofundando mais o beijo, introduziu a língua no interior da boca aveludada. Sentindo-a estremecer e a reação que isso provocava em seu corpo, InuYasha adimirou-se que um simples beijo causasse tal reação. Simples beijo? Iie, aquilo que estava sentindo e lutando para controlar, podia ser tudo menos simples.

Quando deu por si, suas mãos estavam acariciando as costas dela, lutando como tecido encharcado, enquanto seus lábios possuíam os dela em um convite apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, estranhas e deliciosas sensações percorriam Kagome. Todo seu corpo pulsava, queimava com sensações que ela nunca tinha experimentado. Sua mente entorpecida, registrava apenas o calor do corpo colado ao seu, completamente esquecida do que tinha começado tudo aquilo e da água fria que continuava a cair sobre os dois.

Sentindo os tremores que Kagome não conseguia controlar, InuYasha ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o lindo rosto erguido em sua direção. Os olhos ainda fechados, os cabelos encharcados, algumas mechas grudadas em seu rosto, enquanto a água continuava a escorrer por sua pele. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo lutando contra a tentação de voltar a beijá-la.

"Abra os olhos bruxa!" Falou voltando a abrir os olhos.

As pálpebras delicadas estremeceram e se abriram. Nos olhos azuis pode ver o reflexo de seus sentimentos confusos. Por um momento, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, enquanto sentia-se mergulhar naqueles olhos. Fechou seus próprios olhos tentando se libertar daquele feitiço, enquanto mentalmente agradecia ao fato da garota não poder ver sua expressão. Esse pensamento o abalou profundamente "Ótimo!... agora estou feliz com a desgraça dela... Kami! Estou começando a parecer como cretino do meu irmão!"

Reunindo todas suas forças, InuYasha afastou-a de seu corpo e estendeu o braço para fechar o chuveiro, enquanto estudava sua expressão, de cenho franzido. De algum modo ela o tinha enfeitiçado, e se não tomasse cuidado ficaria preso para sempre "Eu devia saber que não devia me aproximar de uma Miko!"

Respirou fundo saindo do Box e pegando uma toalha que enrolou no corpo delicado, pegou-a no colo novamente e voltou para o quarto.

"Acho que provei a você que posso calar sua boca quando quiser!" Falou com voz rouca, parou ao lado da cama e a colocou no chão "Seja uma boa menina e não me provoque mais!"

Afastou então as mãos que a seguravam pelos ombros, como se o toque o enojasse. Na verdade, tinha receio de que se não se afastasse nesse momento, perderia o pouco controle que tinha conseguido reunir.

"Troque de roupa enquanto eu pego mais café para você!" Falou começando a se afastar.

A perda de contato fez com que Kagome finalmente saísse do transe em que se encontrava.

"Seu maldito hentai!" Ele falou dando alguns passos atrás dele "Se algum dia me tocar desse modo de novo, eu..."

"Comporte-se como uma boa garotinha e eu nunca mais encosto em você!" InuYasha falou abrindo a porta para sair do quarto.

"EU NÃO SOU UMA GAROTINHA!" Kagome gritou, parando no meio do quarto quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada e caiu de joelhos, sentindo os olhos queimarem e as lágrimas começarem a correr por seu rosto. "Eu não sou uma garotinha..."

InuYasha parou no corredor, a mão ainda segurando a maçaneta. Fechou os olhos encostando a testa na porta

"Acredite Kagome..." Sua voz não passava de um sussurro "Mas do que nunca, eu sei que você não é uma garotinha!"

Antes que alguém me pergunte o que significa: ^^

_Konoyaro__ (bastardo) _

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Sei que demorei com esse capítulo, mas certas coisas são terríveis. Gomen ne, ok ?_**

****

**_Arigatou pelas reviews : lere, Lally, Soul Hunter, Kagome-chan, Camis, Polly-chan ( sua louca para de contar minhas idéias!!^^) e Rô._**

****

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam, ok ?_**

****

**_Ja_******_ne_******_, _**

**_Naru_****__**


	8. Capítulo 7

InuYasha ficou um tempo parado olhando para a porta, podia ouvi-la chorando e sentia seu coração apertado, segurou mais forte a maçaneta apertou lutando contra a tentação de voltar para o quarto e consolá-la. Sua consciência lhe dizia que era o culpado por ela estar chorando daquele modo, mas sabia que se a tivesse nos braços novamente, não conseguiria se controlar...

"Droga, como foi que me meti nessa encrenca?" Respirou fundo e começou a se afastar, tentando ignorar o choro de Kagome "Tudo o que eu devia fazer era treiná-la... eu não tenho que sentir pena... eu não tenho que me importar... Diabo, eu não tenho que desejá-la!" Falava em voz baixa enquanto entrava na cozinha "Maldita garota" suspirou ao perceber que o café que Sangô tinha preparado antes de sair estava frio,

Arrumou a cafeteira para fazer mais e foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa, quando chegou ao corredor pode ouvi-la chorando novamente, mas o som parecia abafado e ele o ignorou antes de entrar rapidamente no cômodo e fechar a porta.

~ Eu não quero me envolver com ela...não quero me envolver com outra garota humana... Mesmo que ela não possa me ver, sei que nunca vai me aceitar... Assim como Kikyou...Kagome nunca vai me aceitar pelo que sou... ~InuYasha pensava enquanto tirava a roupa molhada e a jogava no chão pegando uma das roupas de Miroku que estavam no armário. ~Quando Kikyou me deixou eu prometi a mim mesmo que não me apaixonaria por ninguém...~ vestiu a roupa e voltou a sair do quarto, sentiu seu coração se apertar quando ouviu Kagome chorando e quando deu por si já tinha aberto a porta estava olhando pra garota chorando encolhida no chão. ~Por que eu me sinto culpado por ela estar desse modo?...Eu não fiz nada, apenas... Eu não devia me importar. Devia aproveitar a oportunidade que ela não percebeu minha presença e sair daqui correndo...~, mas contrariando a ordem de seu cérebro, seu corpo se aproximou da garota e a puxou para um abraço tentando confortá-la.

" Me solte, InuYasha... eu não quero..." Kagome falou colocando a mão no peito dele, tentando se afastar " Eu não quero..."

" Fique quieta, Kagome..." InuYasha a puxou contra seu peito, estreitando o abraço " Já falou demais por hoje."

"Eu não quero que você me veja assim... devo estar horrível..." Kagome falou afundando o rosto no peito dele, ainda chorando.

"Não chore, Kagome..." InuYasha murmurou, quando sentiu sua camisa molhada e o corpo dela ainda tremendo, suspirou tentando pensar em uma forma de fazê-la parar de chorar " Não pode estar pior que todos os dias... se eu ainda não fugi..." sentiu ela prender a respiração e pensou que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia falar aquilo...

"Grosso!" Kagome falou, mas não tentou mais se afastar dele. " Só mesmo você poderia pensar em falar algo assim pra me consolar..." 

"Você parou de chorar não foi?" InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso, quando ela balançou a cabeça concordando " Então não pode dizer que não funcionou..." ele parou de falar quando sentiu os braços dela em sua cintura, sua cabeça dizia que devia se afastar agora que a garota tinha parado de chorar, mas não conseguia.  " Por que..." ~Diabo, por que nem ao menos consigo pensar em algo pra dizer? ~ respirou fundo tentando clarear o pensamento, mas isso só o fez sentir o cheiro dela ~Definitivamente, ela me enfeitiçou... ~ " Por que você não se trocou?... Vai acabar ficando doente se continuar com essa roupa molhada... "

"Não acho que alguém vai se importar com isso..." Kagome falou baixinho "Talvez... talvez fosse melhor se eu simplesmente desaparecesse... "

" Que pensamento mais... covarde!" InuYasha não conseguiu controlar o comentário, sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso e ela levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele.

"Eu não..."

" A vida é difícil, Kagome... Mas, não quer dizer que se deva desistir!"

"É fácil para você falar..." Kagome falou colocando a mão no peito dele " Não é você que só faz escolhas erradas! Não é você que depende dos outros pra tudo! Não é você..."

"Todo mundo depende de alguém de alguma forma... " InuYasha a cortou, os olhos dela pareciam tão tristes... " Veja o lado positivo... " ele levantou e a puxou junto " Nesse momento eu dependo de você!"

"Depende de mim?" Kagome perguntou confusa " Como você pode...?"

" Como meu meio-irmão cortou minha... mesada... então preciso que você fique viva por algum tempo pra poder ter dinheiro!"

"Eu..." por um momento ela não soube o que dizer, essa parecia uma razão tão... Sem sentido... ~O que mais eu podia esperar?...Será que eu esqueci quem está falando comigo? ~ " Quem disse que me importo com o que acontece com você?" Finalmente falou estreitando os olhos.

"Não espero que se importe, só disse que nesse momento eu dependo de você... então deveria se sentir menos inútil!"

"Eu não me sinto inútil "

"Certo, e como eu disse antes eu sou o Coelhinho da páscoa!" InuYasha falou e começou a se afastar.

"Então, me dê!" Kagome falou, InuYasha se virou para ela confuso.

"Nani?"

"Me dê!" Kagome repetiu.

"Do que diabo você está falando? " InuYasha olhou para o rosto da garota que parecia muito séria. "Será que você enlouqueceu de vez?"

"Me dê meu ovo de páscoa! " Kagome falou e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios "Não ganhei nenhum esse ano, Sr. Coelho da Páscoa!"

"Eu..." InuYasha parou de falar quando a viu começar a rir "... realmente não vou fazer comentário quanto a isso!" começou a andar para a porta novamente "Vou pegar seu café, troque de roupa enquanto isso" fechou a porta e não pode evitar um sorriso ao ouvi-la rir.

~Eu definitivamente não devia deixar minhas emoções se guiarem pelas dela...~ pensou enquanto caminhava para a cozinha ~Principalmente, quando a fonte é um pessoa completamente instável!~ encheu uma xícara, colocando um pouco de açúcar dessa vez. Kagome parecia mais sóbria, mas por via das dúvidas não queria que ela cuspisse o café em cima dele novamente, voltou para o quarto.  ~Queria saber, o que a fez chorar daquele modo... ~Deve ter a ver com algo que eu disse...Ela parecia bastante irritada, quando eu sai do quarto... A última coisa que eu disse antes de sair do quarto foi... **Comporte-se como uma boa garotinha e eu nunca mais encosto em você! ...  Ouvi ela gritar...****Eu não sou uma garotinha antes de começar a chorar...Na verdade, ela parece bastante descontrolada toda vez que eu a chamo de garotinha... Será que isso traz de volta alguma lembrança ruim?...~ abriu a porta ainda muito absorto em seus pensamentos para se lembrar que tinha dito que ela devia trocar de roupa... ou para notar que ela ainda estava se vestindo!**

"InuYasha!" Kagome gritou ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, virou de costas com a camiseta ainda sobre a cabeça, rapidamente tentou terminar de vesti-la.

"Sinto muito, eu..." InuYasha começou a se desculpar, mas sentiu como se as palavras fugissem enquanto observava o tecido cobrindo as costas dela "... ahn, quer dizer... eu pensei que você já estava vestida..." viu ela terminar de se vestir e se virar em sua direção. Sentiu o rosto quente quando viu o olhar de censura da garota " ... acho que fui mais depressa do que imaginava...."

"É a segunda vez em três dias..." Kagome falou sentando na cama, estendeu a mão procurando pela toalha para secar os cabelos "...estou começando a pensar que está fazendo de propósito!"

"Eu não..." InuYasha suspirou, desistindo de se explicar. Caminhou para a cama e colocou a xícara sobre o criado mudo antes de pegar a tolha e jogar sobre a cabeça dela "Eu realmente não tenho vontade nenhuma de ver você pelada!" ~MENTIROSO!!!~ sua consciência gritou e ele estremeceu tentando ignorá-la.

"E mesmo assim..." Kagome falou, sua voz abafada enquanto esfregava os cabelos "... não perde uma oportunidade de entrar aqui quando estou sem roupa e ..."

"Eu já disse que foi sem querer!" InuYasha falou pegando a xícara e estendendo pra ela " Tome isso!"

"O que é "isso"?" Kagome perguntou terminando de enxugar os cabelos e jogando a tolha na cama outra vez.

"Não comece com isso novamente!"

"Eu só fiz uma pergunta!"

"Café..." InuYasha suspirou "... agora, tome!" ele terminou de falar colocando a xícara nas mãos da garota.

"Não gosto de café sem açúcar!" Kagome falou torcendo o nariz e afastando a xícara. 

"Eu adocei esse!" InuYasha colocou as mãos sobre as dela para impedi-la de soltar a xícara.

"Mas eu pensei..."

"Depois do banho frio, achei que você poderia tomar com um pouco de açúcar!" Inuyasha falou, ela concordou e levou a xícara aos lábios.  Sorriu antes de completar " E eu não queria que você cuspisse o café em mim novamente!"

" Eu já disse que não sabia que você estava na minha frente!" Kagome falou corando com a lembrança.

"Acho que você falou isso antes... mas, não quer dizer que eu acredito!" InuYasha falou sentando no chão e ficou olhando Kagome tomar o café. Depois de dois goles, ela franziu o nariz e colocou a xícara no criado mudo.

"Não quero mais!" Kagome suspirou e deitou na cama "Estou com sono..."

"Por que será que isso não me surpreende?" InuYasha perguntou sem esperar resposta, viu ela puxar o lençol e colcha para se cobrir antes de se virar para ficar de frente para ele "Talvez porque eu tenha visto você tomar uns cinco copos de Sakê seguidos..."

"Baka!" Kagome murmurou fechando os olhos.

"Já que você está mais... digamos... **calma** " Inuyasha sorriu quando viu ela franzir a testa com o comentário "... e que vai fazer a coisa mais sensata... que é **dormir**..." continuou, começando a levantar " Vou para o meu quarto..."

"Iie!" Kagome falou abrindo os olhos e estendendo a mão para segurar seu braço "Não me deixe sozinha."

"Kagome..."

"Fique aqui..." Kagome falou fechando a mão no pulso dele "... pelo menos até que eu durma... onegai?"

"Tudo bem..." InuYasha suspirou, voltou a sentar só que dessa vez encostou as costas no criado mudo. "Eu disse que vou ficar, Kagome " falou olhando para a mão dela "... pode soltar meu braço..."

"Arigatou..." Kagome murmurou sorrindo, deslizou a mão pelo braço e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, puxando-o para cima da cama, fechou os olhos adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

"Garota estranha..." InuYasha murmurou, olhando para o rosto adormecido ao seu lado, esperando que ela soltasse sua mão... Quando isso não aconteceu, ele suspirou e se ajeitou melhor ao lado da cama e adormeceu também.

^_^

 "Você não acha que Kagome-sama o matou não é?" Miroku falou ao entrar na casa e fechando a porta depois que Sangô passou por ela.

"Não fale bobagens, Miroku!" Sangô falou jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá.

"Não é bobagem!" Miroku falou parando ao lado dela " Quando saímos Kagome-sama estava gritando e agora..." parou de falar para demonstrar o silencio que reinava na casa "... não se ouve nada!"

"Isso não que dizer que K-chan matou InuYasha!" Sangô revirou os olhos e começou a sair da sala, apagando a luz no caminho.

"Então, talvez...." Miroku a seguiu "InuYasha tenha matado ela!"

"Sem comentários!" Sangô falou entrando no corredor que levava os quartos "Às vezes me pergunto de onde você tira essas idéias cretinas!"

"Minha idéia não é cretina!" Miroku parou em frente à porta do quarto que estava dividindo com InuYasha e a abriu, viu o quarto vazio " Sangô?" chamou a garota que tinha continuado a andar e se virou para ele. "InuYasha não está aqui... será que..."

"Deixe de bobagem!" Sangô abriu a porta do quarto de Kagome e sorriu ao ver os dois dormindo. InuYasha estava sentado no chão, a cabeça apoiada na cama enquanto Kagome segurava sua mão. 

Sangô suspirou aliviada, antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta devagar. 

"Puxa eu sou boa mesmo!" falou olhando para Miroku.

"Nani?" O rapaz perguntou confuso.

"Eles estão dormindo juntos"

" Juntos?" Miroku perguntou e sorriu malicioso quando viu Sangô concordar "InuYasha seu cachorro!... Aproveitando que Kagome-sama estava bêbada e... Itai!" esfregou a nuca e olhou para Sangô " Por que fez isso?"

"Não desse modo, Hentai!"

"Mas você disse..."

"InuYasha está dormindo no chão!"

"Que sem graça!"

" Vou fingir que não ouvi isso!" Sangô falou revirando os olhos "Cale a boca, antes que eu me sinta tentada a bater em você novamente!"

" Pode me dizer por que disse que era boa?" Miroku perguntou, "Não que eu não concorde com essa frase, afinal você é... Itai!" O rapaz esfregou a nuca novamente "Era só um elogio, Sangô!"

"Me poupe dos seus chamados "elogios"!" Sangô estreitou os olhos em sinal de aviso e Miroku concordou. "Eu disse que sou boa, porque mesmo quando meus planos parecem estar completamente arruinados eles acabam dando certo!" A garota completou sorrindo.

"Quase tenho medo de perguntar, mas... minha curiosidade é maior!" Miroku baixou o tom de voz antes de continuar " Qual é o seu plano afinal?".

"Você quer mesmo saber?" Sangô perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

"Por que mais eu me arriscaria a perguntar?"

"Promete não contar a ninguém?"

"Prometo!"

"Mesmo?" Sangô perguntou e Miroku concordou com um gesto enfático. A garota sorriu e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse dela, antes de falar no ouvido dele " Eu também!"

"Sangô!" Miroku falou alto, frustrado por ela não compartilhar seus planos com ele e acabou ganhando outro tapa na nuca. "Itai!".

"Fale baixo, Baka!" Sangô falou brava "Vai acabar acordando os dois!" 

"Gomen ne, Sangô!"

"Vamos dormir, amanhã vai ser um longo dia." A garota falou começando a caminha para seu quarto sem perceber que Miroku a seguia "Já é tão tarde..." abriu a porta, entrou e quase gritou quando ao se virar para fechar a porta deu de cara com Miroku "O que diabo acha que está fazendo?"

"Você disse *Vamos dormir! * e veio para cá, eu pensei..."

"Pensou errado!" Sangô colocou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou "Hentai!" Falou antes de fechar a porta. 

Miroku suspirou desanimado e voltou para seu quarto. Sangô sorriu encostada na porta

"Você só vai ter isso quando aprender a ser menos... ahn... empolgado!" Se afastou da porta ainda sorrindo, trocou de roupa antes de deitar na cama pensando em como todos os seus planos pareciam estar funcionando perfeitamente bem. 

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Juro que quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo tinha em mente algo bem triste, mas graças a Tici-chan e a Lally que não paravam de falar "bobagens" comigo pelo MSN, essa minha idéia original foi por água abaixo ^^". _**

****

**_Mas devo admitir que gostei do resultado final e espero que vocês também gostem!_**

****

**_Já que vocês forma tão gentis em me manar tantas reviews, vou ser boazinha e responder a todas ^-^_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ -  Oi , eu sei que você anda correndo bastante como todo mundo._**

**_Fico feliz quando reserva um tempinho para me dizer o que acha. Espero que goste deste também^-^_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Que bom que gostou ^-^_**

**_Prometo não deixar você perto de bebidas de agora em diante ^.~_**

****

**_Dani_****__**_– Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^-^_****

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa_****_ – Eu assustei você com a cena do beijo ?_**

**_Que bom ^-^ , gosto de fazer coisas que ninguém está esperando ^-^"_**

**_Espero que me avise quando escrever essa fic M/S pra que eu possa dar uma olhadinha ^.~_**

****

**_Lere_****__**_– Arigatou, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^-^_****

**_Eu sou fiel aos personagens ?_**

**_Fico feliz ao saber disso, pois as vezes penso que estão agindo tão fora de suas personalidades ^-^._**

**_Que bom que estou enganada ^.~_**

**_Quanto a cegueira de K-chan, não posso falar muito pois estragaria a história. Mas, no próximo capítulo algumas coisas vão ser esclarecidas ^-^_**

****

**_Juli-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que não me ache mais malvada ^.~_**

****

**_Iza_****_ – Tenho duas coisas para dizer a você ^^:_**

**_1 – Como você depois percebeu, não tinha lido o capítulo inteiro apesar de ter pensado que sim ^^" ( Só podia ser voce mesmo pra fazer uma coisa dessas )_**

**_2-  Se você e a maluca da  Polly não pararem de me pedir o hentai eu vou apagá-lo...Oh ! Acho que falei demais...O.o"_**

****

**_Kirisu-chan_****_ – Realmente ele é muito Kawaii^^, aquelas orelhinhas são tudo de bom ^.~_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Tatsuhiko_****_ – É claro que sei que é você, Lally ..._**

**_Apesar das suas constantes trocas de nicks na tentativa de me deixarem mais louca do que normalmente sou ( se é que isso é possível ^^") eu ainda sei que é você ^^_**

**_Se alguém, por acaso já se perguntou da onde tiro a inspiração para as constantes brigas dos dois...agora já sabem ^^_**

**_Quando eu penso que estou exagerando, mostro o texto pra Lally e ela diz:_**

**_"Mais, faz eles brigarem mais!"_**

**_Ai,_****_ai...e eu pensando que ela ia tentar me controlar..._**

****

**_Lily_****_ – Arigatou pelo elogio, mas não sei se sou tão boa assim ^^"._**

**_Fico feliz que possam sentir as emoções dos personagens, pois essa é minha intenção quando escrevo ^_^_**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha voltado^^ e não se precupe, eu nunca fico desesperada quando alguém comenta minha fic, mesmo que diga que está péssimo ^^._**

**_K-chan_****_ realmente ficou descontrolada nesses capítulos, mas como eu disse antes o próximo capítulo vai trazer algumas explicações. ^^_**

****

**_Rei Higurashi_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^. _**

**_Devo dizer, sinta-se a vontade para fazer o doujinshi. _**

**_Minha única exigência é... que você me mostre ^.~_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Que bom que gostou tanto do ultimo capitulo e espero que goste desse também._**

**_Não demorei muito ne ? _**

****

**_Queen_****_ – Que bom que gosta dos meus dois fics favoritos ^^._**

**_Mas, vou explicar uma coisinha a você e a todos que devem estar se perguntando de AMF:_**

**_Na realidade, AnE ( tenho mania de transformar todos os títulos em siglas ne ? ^^") não diminiu o ritmo de AMF. _**

**_O real problema é que, apesar de eu saber exatamente o que escrever, simplesmente não consigo escrever um final feliz no momento ^_^. Mas acho que até o final da semana que vem, devo terminar o próximo capitulo de AMF._**

****

**_Júlia _****_– Que bom que gostou ^^_**

**_Devo dizer, que quando comecei a escrever essa fic, eu disse a alguém (Se não me engano pra Polly) que o beijo nessa fic não demoraria tanto quanto em AMF, não sei se ela acreditou, mas...viu só?_**

**_Eu não menti ^^_**

****

**_Madame Spooky_****_ – Viu só? ^.~_**

**_Ele é um bom menino e faz tudo o que eu peço... com a Kagome ^^ (Opa! Acho que isso não soou bem ^^")_**

**_Quanto ao Sesshoumaru, posso dizer que ele ainda vai aparecer sim ^^. Num momento mais...digamos crucial ^.~._**

****

**_Carol_****__**_– Que bom que gostou e que ficou curiosa....(Ai,ai...acho que estou ficando muito má ^^")_****

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^_**

****

**_Marina _****_– Que bom! Mais uma fã na minha grande lista de...3?^^"_**

**_Você consegue ver a cena?_**

**_Que bom, devo admitir que eu também...._**

**_Ai,_****_ai...as vezes estou escrevendo e começo a rir do nada._**

**_Meu irmão olha pra mim assim O.o" e acho que ai ele tem certeza que enlouqueci ^^"_**

****

**_Rô_****_ – Então você é a famosa e paciente editora da Lally?^^_**

**_Ela deixa você maluca com seus 1001 nicks ou isso é algo que ela reserva só pra mim ?_**

**_Melhor não saber a resposta ^^"_**

**_Bem, quanto ao beijo.... beijos violentos também não fazem muito a minha cabeça, mas achei que esse seria um jeito interessante de faze-la se calar ^^_**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo também._**

****

**_Laine_****_ Moraes_**_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando._****

****

****

**_Pronto !_****_ Consegui responder a todas ^^._**

****

**_Devo dizer, que pelo número de reviews desse capítulo vocês realmente gostaram do  beijo^^_**

****

**_Isso me deixou muito, mas muito feliz! ^-^_**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que me digam é claro o que acharam._**

****

**_Arigatou, do fundo do coração por lerem AnE e por terem gastado uns minutinhos a mais para me mandarem uma review ^-^_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_N.A._****_-  um pequeno aviso^^_**

**_Esse capítulo vai ser narrado pela Kagome, claro que eu não precisa dizer isso pois vocês vão notar assim que começarem a ler, mas..._**

**_Vocês me conhecem...._**

**_Adoro fazer comentários desnecessários ¬¬"_**

              ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Kagome- sonho** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This is the window to my heart   
I just want you to be for real   
There ain't no freedom where we are   
There ain't no wishes in these stars   
Ain't no reason to believe **

_Essa é a janela para minha alma_

_Eu só queria que fossemos reais_

_Não existe liberdade onde estamos_

_Não existem desejos naquelas estrelas_

_Não há razão para acreditar___

Me encolhi de frio, sentindo o vento bater no meu rosto.

Abri os olhos e vi a escuridão quase completa a minha volta, levantei a cabeça vendo o céu cheio de estrelas e a lua cheia brilhando no céu, isso me tranquilizou...

Sabia que estava em casa...Fechei os olhos novamente.

Aquele céu...

Aquele cheiro de sakuras...

Goshinboku, a árvore sagrada...

Higurashi Jinja...

O templo da minha família.

Mas, eu só me sentia assim em paz nesse lugar em uma época da minha vida...

E isso foi há muito tempo atrás...

Quando Otou-san ainda estava vivo.

Respirei fundo deixando o cheiro das flores me acalmarem, puxando mais o casaco sobre mim.

Sei que estava esperando por alguém, eu sempre me sentava na porta quando era pequena para esperar por alguém.

Mas, isso já faz tanto tempo... 

Por quem estou esperando mesmo?

**But don't worry baby   
Don't you worry   
Baby this is what we need   
A little bruise and a little bleeding   
Some space that we can breathe in   
Some silence in between **

_Mas, não se preocupe querido_

_Não se preocupe_

_Baby, talvez seja isso o que precisamos_

_Alguns machucados e algum sangramento_

_Algum espaço para que possamos respirar_

_Algum silêncio entre nós_

"Kagome querida, está muito frio para você ficar ai fora."

"Estou esperando Otou-san voltar!" respondi sem tirar os olhos da entrada do templo.

"Espere por ele aqui dentro, vai acabar ficando doente!" 

Agora eu me lembro, Okaa-san sempre brigava comigo dizendo que eu ficaria doente pegando sereno... Mas, isso nunca aconteceu...

Pelo menos não enquanto Otou-san estava vivo.

"Iie, quero ver quando..." parei de falar quando vi o homem que estava esperando terminar de subir os degraus, pulei do meu lugar "Ele chegou!" Avisei antes de correr em sua direção e abraçar suas pernas, quando eu tinha cinco anos era o único lugar que eu alcançava "Está atrasado, Otou-san!" Reclamei, vi ele sorrir antes de me pegar no colo.

"Estava esperando por mim, Kagome?"

"Eu sempre espero pelo senhor, Otou-san..." falei abraçando o pescoço dele "Você demorou muito hoje. Okaa-san queria que eu entrasse..."

"Kaede-sama precisava de minha ajuda, a filha dela vai se casar daqui a quatro dias. Eu trouxe alguém comigo..." só ao ouvir essas palavras percebi o rapaz parado atrás de meu pai "Diga olá para InuYasha, querida"

"InuYahsa..." o nome era tão estranho, mas combinava como rapaz...Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados, orelhinhas de cachorro e os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto...Olhos dourados...Fiquei fascinada pela aparência incomum, mas sabia que ele não era humano "Ele é um hanyou?" Me arrependi da pergunta quando vi a expressão do rapaz, mesmo sendo nova demais para entender o porque... Ele parecia magoado por ouvir aquilo.

"Não fale assim, Kagome!" A censura na voz de meu pai, fez com que eu desviasse os olhos do rapaz. "Ele é noivo de Kikyou"

"Eu só fiz uma pergunta..." tentei explicar, mas quando olhei para meu pai percebi que seria em vão. 

"Peça desculpas, Kagome."

"Eu..." olhei para meu pai mais uma vez, antes de baixar a cabeça "Gomen na_--"

"Não se preocupe, Higurashi-san" levantei os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele pela primeira vez, o rapaz olhou para mim por um momento antes de voltar os olhos para meu pai "Ela não falou nenhuma mentira!" Mal terminou de falar, passou por nós em direção a casa.

Fiquei observando ele se afastar, o movimento dos cabelos prateados por causa do vento, virei para meu pai novamente.

"Eu magoei o rapaz com orelhas de cachorro não é?" Mesmo sabendo a resposta, não pude evitar a pergunta.

"Hai, querida" vi o pequeno sorriso no rosto dele e suspirei aliviada. Pelo menos ele não estava bravo comigo "Não se deve rotular as pessoas assim"

"Ele vai morar com a gente?".

"Iie, só vai ficar conosco até o dia do casamento." Ele falou começando a andar em direção a casa.

"O senhor acha que, se eu me desculpar de novo, o moço com orelhas de cachorro vai se sentir melhor?"

"Não sei, querida..." foi a resposta sincera que obtive, aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse mal "Mas é importante que você tente"

"Eu sei" dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Essa é minha garotinha!" ele me abraçou mais forte, não pude evitar de me sentir feliz por tê-lo junto comigo. "Agora, vá lavar as mãos enquanto converso com sua mãe sobre InuYasha..." ele me colocou no chão quando chegamos à porta, concordei sorrindo como sempre fazia.

"Hai, Otou-san!"

**So cry for me baby   
and I'll cry for you   
and we'll both break down   
and we'll both break through   
and find our way to face the truth   
We both will be stronger   
  
**

Então, chore por mim baby

E eu chorarei por você 

Nós dois vamos nos machucar

E, nós dois vamos superar

E acharemos um modo de encarar a realidade

Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Fim**** do sonho ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Meu pai sorrindo para mim foi a ultima coisa que vi antes que tudo a minha volta desaparecesse lentamente, abri os olhos e como era de se esperar não vi nada. 

Apertei a mão que segurava a minha e sorri ao perceber que não estava sozinha... 

Fechei os olhos novamente deixando que a lembrança do sonho me aquecesse, meu pai sempre foi o mundo para mim, nunca tive medo enquanto meu pai era vivo, ele sempre disse que eu podia ser tudo o que quisesse...

Ele dizia que eu era forte, que não havia barreiras que eu não pudesse quebrar...

Ele sempre...Matte!

InuYasha?

Não pode ser o mesmo InuYasha... 

Apertei de novo a mão que segurava a minha e abri os olhos desejando poder ver o dono daquela mão... 

Mas, foi em vão...

Iie, não pode ser... 

Mesmo que eu não possa vê-lo, ele se lembraria de mim não é?

Bobagem... 

Por que ele se lembraria de uma garotinha insignificante que conheceu por apenas quatro dias antes da pior época de sua vida?

Uma garotinha que o tinha ofendido?

Ainda posso me lembrar da mágoa que vi nos olhos dele...

Nunca tive a chance de me desculpar, ele fugiu de mim o tempo todo... e desapareceu antes do dia do casamento...

Sem outra saída, fechei os olhos novamente desejando adormecer... 

Eu podia perguntar isso para Sangô-chan pela manhã...

           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Kagome – sonho** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**and**** we'll lie down in our loneliness   
and wake up with our sad regrets   
and even though we don't know it yet   
We both will be stronger   
We both will be stronger**

_E continuaremos em nossa solidão_

_E acordaremos com nossos tristes arrependimentos_

_Mesmo não sabendo ainda_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

Frio, tanto frio...

Sentia a roupa que eu usava cada vez mais molhada...

Meus cabelos tinham se soltado e estavam igualmente molhados. 

Abri os olhos novamente tentando descobrir por que?

Vi que eu estava chovendo e eu estava embaixo da Goshinboku, mas a chuva estava forte demais e eu estava cada vez mais molhada.

Meu peito doía e eu estava ofegante provavelmente de ter corrido por tanto tempo até parar ali...

Mas nada disso importava, eu me sentia tão triste e perdida naquele momento...

Eu queria morrer...

Okaa-san e ji-chan tinham me abrigado a vestir aquela roupa de miko, para o funeral de meu pai...

Não faço idéia do por que, meu pai sempre disse que eu podia ser o que quisesse...

Mesmo que não seguisse a tradição da família, de me tornar uma miko...

Eu me lembro desse dia, eu tinha nove anos...

Esse é o dia do funeral de Otou-san...

Esse é o dia em que eu perdi parte de mim...

**I can't believe you're really gone, now   
but I know it's for the best   
And I know that we weren't right   
but I still reach for you each night   
and man, that hurts like hell **

_Não consigo acreditar que você realmente se foi, agora_

_Mas, sei que assim é melhor_

_E sei que não era certo que que nós ficássemos juntos_

_Mas, eu ainda procuro por você todas as noites_

_E cara, isso dói demais_

Esse é o primeiro dia em que ao invés de fazer o que eu queria, fiz o que me disseram para fazer...

Eu me sentia miserável o dia inteiro, tanta formalidade... 

Quando tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha, chorar pela minha perda, mas não... 

Eles me obrigaram a ficar ali. 

Quando a chuva começou, vi a oportunidade perfeita de fugir daquilo, pensei em me esconder no templo, mas a chuva aumentou rapidamente e tive que me esconder sobre a Goshinboku. 

Estava encharcada, com frio e sentia meu coração em pedaços.

**So cry for me baby   
and I'll cry for you   
and we'll both break down   
and we'll both break through   
and find our way to face the truth **

_Então, chore por mim querido_

_E eu chorarei por você_

_E nós dois vamos nos machucar_

_E nós dois vamos superar_

_E acharemos um modo de encarar a verdade_

Nada mais importa, perdi a única pessoa que me compreendia... 

Cai de joelhos não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas que tinha lutado o dia inteiro para não derramar, enquanto sentia a chuva cada vez mais forte cair sobre mim...

Até que de repente parou, mas eu estava perdida demais em minha tristeza para notar isso, até que ouvi alguém falando.

"Não deveria estar na chuva, vai acabar ficando doente garotinha..." aquela voz parecia conhecida, não de alguém próximo... Mas, definitivamente conhecida. Levantei a cabeça e vi novamente o rapaz de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro, ele tinha tirado o casaco e o segurava em cima de mim para que eu não me molhasse mais "O que está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Eu..." levantei as mãos e as levei ao rosto tentando enxugar as lágrimas " Eu ia ao templo, mas começou a chover, eu..." levantei lentamente e o senti colocar o casaco sobre a minha cabeça "O que você faz aqui?"

"Seu pai era um bom homem e foi o único que ficou ao meu lado quando Kikyou..." vi ele parar de falar a me pegar no colo " Ele foi bom comigo, achei que tinha que vir aqui. Vou levar você para dentro."

"Iie, Okaa-san e Ji-chan vão ficar bravos comigo..." vi quando ele parou de andar e olhou para mim "Eu não quero voltar, quero poder ficar sozinha e chorar, eu..."

"Não pode chorar dentro da casa?"

"Eles disseram que eu devia me comportar e..." baixei a cabeça " Sujei toda a minha roupa, eles vão ficar bravos comigo..."

**We both will be stronger   
and we'll lie down in our loneliness   
and wake up with our sad regrets   
and even though we don't know it yet   
We both will be stronger   
We both will be stronger **

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_E continuaremos em nossa solidão_

_Acordaremos com nossos tristes arrependimentos_

_Mesmo ainda sem saber_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

"Então prefere ficar na chuva?" Apenas balancei a cabeça concordando "Você é uma garotinha estranha... qual é o seu quarto?" Levantei a cabeça olhando para aqueles lindos olhos dourados, confusa com a pergunta " Eu ajudo você a entrar pela janela, você pode dizer a eles que não se sente bem."

"Meu quarto é no segundo andar... não dá para entrar pela janela..."

"Qual?"

"Aquele!" Apontei para a última janela do lado direito "Mas você..." ele apenas sorriu para mim, enquanto pulava para o telhado. Segurei mais forte no pescoço dele e quase gritei de susto. "Como você...?"

"Tem algumas vantagens em ser um hanyou..." Foi a única resposta que obtive enquanto ele abria a janela e entrava ainda me segurando " Pegue uma toalha e se enxugue!" Falou ao me colocar no chão, voltando a fechar a janela. 

O modo como ele falou comigo, me fez lembrar de Otou-san... 

Era uma ordem sem dúvida, mas eu ainda podia sentir o carinho...

"Hai" respondi correndo para o armário, puxei uma toalha limpa e me enrolei nela... 

Estranho que um quase desconhecido me fizesse lembrar de alguém tão querido... 

Vi ele trancar a porta do meu quarto, antes de se aproximar de mim novamente e tocar meu rosto.

" Agora ninguém vai incomodar você." Ele pegou o casaco que eu tinha deixado cair no chão e começou a se aproximar da janela.

"Você vai embora?" Não pude evitar de me sentir triste com aquilo.

"Hai, não posso ficar aqui com você."

"Oh... vai falar com Okaa-san e Ji-chan?"

"Iie, pensando bem... acho que eles não aceitariam muita bem minha presença"

"Eles são horríveis." Falei sem parar para pensar "Eu não quero ser como eles!"

"Por que diz isso?"

"Eles não se preocupam como que os outros querem. Só querem obrigar os outros a fazerem as coisas do jeito deles..." segurei a toalha mais forte "Eles pensam que se alguém não é humano é ruim... eu não quero pensar assim!"

"Então, não se deixe convencer por eles. Seja você mesma!"

"É o que pretendo fazer!" Falei dando um pequeno sorriso, vi ele concordar antes de abrir a janela novamente " Vou ver você novamente?" perguntei esperando que ele dissesse que voltaria por mim.

"Eu acho que não..." não pude evitar uma ponta de tristeza ao ouvir aquelas palavras "Mas quem sabe o que o destino nos reserva?"

**This is the window to my heart   
I just want us to be for real   
Baby i'm sorry for the way things are   
Goodbye is always hard   
But we both will be stronger **

_Essa é a janela para minha alma_

_Eu só queria que fossemos reais_

_Baby, sinto muito que as coisas sejam desse modo_

_Adeus sempre é difícil_

_Mas, nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

              ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Fim**** do sonho~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Abri os olhos, ainda lembrando daquele dia...

Assim que o rapaz com orelhas de cachorro me deixou, lembro de ter me jogado na cama e chorado...

Chorado por estar sozinha...

Chorado pela morte de Otou-san...

Chorado por não ser mais uma garotinha...

Naquele momento eu sabia, mesmo que inconscientemente, que Okaa-san e Ji-chan me forçariam a deixar de ser uma "garotinha"...

Lembro de ter dito a InuYasha que eles me forçaram a ser uma miko quando meus poderes se manifestaram aos quinze anos, mas isso era mentira...

Naquele dia...

No funeral de Otou-san...

Quando eles me obrigaram a vestir àquela roupa de Miko foi à primeira vez que eles tinham me forçado a fazer algo que eu não queria...

Sem Otou-san, eu não pude mais ser uma garotinha...

**_N.A. (2) – Oi minna, ^^_**

****

**_Aposto como pensaram como ia se livrar de mim só com aquela pequena nota lá em cima... _**

****

**_Grande engano! ^^"_**

****

**_Em primeiro lugar vou explicar o por que da mudança na narração ^^:_**

****

**_Achei que faria mais sentido ver as coisas pelo ponto de vista dos personagens e vou adiantar que o próximo capítulo, vai contar o sonho do InuYasha. Esses dois capítulos, vão ser diferentes e tristes, mas depois tudo se ajeita, prometo ^^._**

****

**_Sei que pode parecer cansativo, mas foi a forma que escolhi para explicar os fatos e espero sinceramente não chatear vocês..._**

****

**_No capítulo 10 a fic volta a narrativa normal e as coisas realmente começam a acontecer ^^._**

****

**_Vou parar de falar agora, antes que deixe escapar o que não deve... ^-^"_**

****

**_E agora, como sempre, vou responder as reviews ^-^:_**

****

****

**_Laine_****_ Moraes_**_ - Que bom que gostou do ultimo capítulo. _****

**_Respondendo a sua pergunta, como eu já disse aqui em cima, a partir do capítulo 10 as coisas começam a acontecer ^-^_**

**_A respeito de "Selado com um beijo", eu não parei a tradução, apenas fiz uma pausa. _**

**_Prometo que logo vou postar mais capítulos ^^_**

****

**_Iza_****__****_– Nem sei o que responder aos seus comentários... depois a gente se fala... ou será que já falei sobre isso com você? _**

**_Naru-chan_****_ ligeiramente zonza, não se lembra nem o que comeu no café da manhã....@_@_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Lally_****_- Dessa_****_ vez não teve como você incentivar brigas, pois não teve nenhuma ^^"_**

**_Mas, eu sempre conto com você nessas cenas nada a ver, com discussões completamente @_@ _**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e até que não demorei muito para postar outro capítulo ne ?_**

**_Quanto a Kikyou... se servir de consolo, ela não vai aparecer nessa fic a não ser em lembranças._**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Como você viu, comecei a explicar alguns fatos nesse capítulo..._**

**_Mas, como não sei fazer nada simples tive que me estender em dois capítulos... _**

**_Para dizer a verdade, ainda não expliquei tudo porque achei que ia ficar confuso e chato ^^"_**

**_Eu dei uma lida em sua fic, mas foi muito rápido e como preciso reler porque fiquei meio confusa ( só pra_**

**_variar_****_ ^^") ainda não deixei nenhuma review._**

**_Adorei a história e quando eu tiver um tempinho de reler, falo mais ok ? ^.~_**

****

**_Kirisu-chan_****_ – Realmente os comentários do Miroku não teriam graça sem as reações da Sangô._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa cena e como vão perceber ao ler esse capítulo e o próximo tem uma razão para que os dois tenham adormecido de mão dadas ^^._**

****

**_Marina _****_– é bom_****_ poder contar com alguém quando a gente está triste ne ?_**

**_Mesmo que seja pelo ICQ, o simples fato de saber que tem alguém que se importa já é o suficiente ^^._**

**_A cena do ovo de páscoa também me deixou rindo por dias ^-^"_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Você nunca me amola menina ^^._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do resultado final do capítulo, que nossa conversa ajudou a criar ^^_**

****

**_Rô_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, realmente as brigas são engraçadas, mas em seguida cansam um pouco ^^"_**

**_Mas, para que vocês possam ter uma pausa dessa gritaria toda esses capítulos vão ser mais calmos ^^_**

**_Eu nunca me confundi com os apelidos da Lally a não ser nos reviews, teve uma época em que cada review o nick era diferente e eu só reconhecia pelo e-mail....^^"_**

****

**_Camis_****__**_– Pelo visto vocês gostaram da cena do ovo de páscoa tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la ^^_****

**_Isso é bom._**

**_Devo dizer, por mais perversa que eu possa parecer, que fico feliz quando deixo vocês curiosas..._**

**_Pelo simples fato de que assim tenho a certeza de que vão voltar para ler o próximo capítulo ^.~_**

**_Eu também gosto do Sesshoumaru, não exatamente como ele é, pois como dá pra perceber eu tenho uma pequena tendência a deixá-lo OOC ^^"._**

**_E sim, como você já viu, eu tenho a intenção de colocá-lo na história mais para frente^^._**

****

**_Lere_****_ – Fico feliz que essa história é tão boa quanto AMF ^^._**

**_Sei que demorei, mas é incrivel a dificuldade que estou tendo para escrever._**

**_Só a nível de curiosidade, pelo que vejo faltam no máximo 3 capítulos para o fim, então quero que udo se encaixe perfeitamente e essa é a razão de eu demorar tanto para terminar os capítulos ^^_**

**_Quanto a sua sugestão:_**

**_Já pensei em escrever algo de RK, mas a idéia da história ainda não veio ^^"_**

****

**_Polly-chan_****_ – Querida....como posso parar de te chamar de louca quando você continua a fazer coisas absurdas?_**

**_Tipo assinar essa review como "Louca da Polly" ?_**

**_Melhor não pensar nisso ^^"_**

**_Também te adoro!_**

****

**_Pandora Super-Sonic_****_ – Fico feliz que mesmo não costumando ler fics de InuYasha você tenha lido a minha._**

**_Arigatou a você e a Soul Hunter por ter feito propaganda da minha fic ^-^._**

**_Espero que goste das outras fics também, vou esperar por sua opnião ^-^_**

**_Quanto a você estar pensando em escrever algo sobre InuYasha, devo dizer que a arte mais difícil é ter a idéia da história...o resto é fácil ^-^._**

**_Desejo muita sorte para você._**

****

**_Respondi a todas e ...devo admitir que ao ver o tamanho dessa nota... quase cai da cadeira O.o"_**

**_Mas, foi só quase ^^"_**

****

**_Bem, vou parar por aqui antes que essa "pequena" nota se transforma em um capítulo ^^"_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

**_P,S – Quase esqueci ^^" Essa música se chama "Stronger" da Faith Hill ^-^_**

****


	10. Capítulo 9

**_N.A. -Prometi a mim mesma que não ia fazer nenhum comentário estúpido dessa vez..._**

**_Mas...pensando bem..._**

**_Esse foi um comentário completamente inútil...¬¬"_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~InuYasha sonho~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**This is the window to my heart   
I just want you to be for real   
There ain't no freedom where we are   
There ain't no wishes in these stars   
Ain't no reason to believe **

_Essa é a janela para minha alma_

_Eu só queria que fossemos reais_

_Não existe liberdade onde estamos_

_Não existem desejos naquelas estrelas_

_Não há razão para acreditar___

Quente, me sinto estranhamente quente....

É difícil que eu sinta frio, mas... dessa vez é diferente... me sinto aquecido.

Coisa difícil de explicar... mas o calor vinha de dentro...

Já faz muito tempo que não me sinto assim...

Abri os olhos tentando descobrir a fonte, por um momento não consegui saber exatamente onde estava...

Senti algo se mover ao meu lado, um corpo feminino se moldando ao meu, respirei fundo sentindo o perfume conhecido. 

"Kikyou?"

"Acordei você, InuYasha?" ela falou a voz mole de sono.

"Iie...não foi você..." deslizei a mão pelas costas dela e a puxei mais contra mim.

Agora sei onde estou...

Meu quarto na casa de Kikyou.

Essa foi a única época em que me senti desse modo...

Aquecido...

Confortável...

Completo.

Quando estávamos juntos....

Quando eu ainda tinha a ilusão de que seria para sempre...

"Ouviu alguém?" senti ela se afastar de mim "Eles voltaram?"

Era sempre assim.

Kikyou não queria que ninguém soubesse que já tinha se entregado a mim...

Queria que todos pensassem que ela continuava pura...

"O casamento é daqui a quatro dias, não precisamos mais nos esconder!" vi ela terminar de se vestir antes de virar para mim, me olhando de um modo que fez meu coração gelar.

"Você sabe como minha família é tradicional!"

"Mas só faltam quatro dias, não é como se eu fosse abandoná-la..."

"Não importa!" vi ela pegar minha calça do chão e jogar ao meu lado "Na verdade, acho que você devia passar esses últimos dias em outro lugar!"

"Nani?"

"Você me ouviu!" ela se virou de costas enquanto eu colocava a calça " Posso pedir a Higurashi-san que arrume um quarto para você no templo"

"Você não acha que está exagerando?"

"Sei que se você ficar aqui, vai acabar dando um jeito para que Kaede-san nos descubra"

"Eu não me importo!"

"Mas, eu sim!" a firmeza na voz dela me deixou triste,  mas como sempre me esforcei para não demonstrar.

Kikyou nunca soube como as palavras dela me magoavam.

" Se é tão importante..." me aproximei dela "...faça como quiser!" ouvi vozes entrando na casa. Kaede-san e um homem, que eu sabia ser Higurashi-san.

"InuYasha..." ela falou meu nome de um modo carinhoso, mas no momento eu queria que ela sentisse a mesma tristeza que eu.

" Sua tia chegou. " Me virei de costas "Se não quer ser descoberta é melhor sair logo daqui!" minha voz soou mais dura do que eu pretendia... mas, mesmo assim não me importei...

Talvez eu esperasse que ela ficasse comigo, que dissesse que não se importava...

Mas, isso não aconteceu.

Antes que me desse conta, ela tinha saído do quarto...

Fechei os olhos e sentei novamente na cama, enquanto ouvia os passos dela se afastando...

**But don't worry baby   
Don't you worry   
Baby this is what we need   
A little bruise and a little bleeding   
Some space that we can breathe in   
Some silence in between **

_Mas, não se preocupe querido_

_Não se preocupe_

_Baby, talvez seja isso o que precisamos_

_Alguns machucados e algum sangramento_

_Algum espaço para que possamos respirar_

_Algum silêncio entre nós_

&~&~&~&~&~&

Quando abri os olhos novamente me encontrava em frente a uma escadaria, olhei para o homem parado ao meu lado.

"Eu não quero atrapalhar Higurashi-san... posso ficar em um hotel..."

"Iie." Vi ele sorrir para mim... estranho como aquilo despertou uma emoção que naquele momento eu não soube nomear "Você vai se casar com a sobrinha de Kaede-san. Não posso permitir que vá para um hotel, quando temos quartos sobrando aqui"

"Eu ficaria com meu irmão, mas..."

"Não se preocupe mais com isso. Vai ser um prazer ter você conosco!" Ele parecia tão sincero que parei de inventar desculpas e comecei a subir a escada.

Antes que eu pudesse subir os últimos degraus, ouvi passos se aproximando... alguém pequeno correndo...

"Está atrasado, Otou-san!" a voz pertencia a uma garotinha que parecia chateada, vi quando ele apenas sorriu antes de pegá-la no colo.

"Estava esperando por mim, Kagome?" então esse era o nome dela...

"Eu sempre espero pelo senhor, Otou-san..."  ela falou enquanto o abraçava sorrindo "Você demorou muito hoje. Okaa-san queria que eu entrasse..."

"Kaede-sama precisava de minha ajuda, a filha dela vai se casar daqui a quatro dias. Eu trouxe alguém comigo..." apenas nesse momento ela percebeu minha presença "Diga olá para InuYasha, querida"

"InuYahsa..." ela repetiu meu nome como se fosse algo estranho...Talvez seja, quantas pessoas temo mesmo nome afinal?... vi ela me observando até que os olhos azuis se fixaram nos meus... ela me lembrava alguém que naquele momento eu não conseguia identificar... "Ele é um hanyou?" ouvir aquela palavra fez com que eu voltasse no tempo... quando eu era pequeno e as outras crianças costumavam me chamar desse modo.

"Não fale assim, Kagome!" a voz de Higurashi-san fez com que eu voltasse a realidade "Ele é noivo de Kikyou"

"Eu só fiz uma pergunta..." ela começou a se explicar, por um momento tive pena... afinal, ela realmente só tinha feito uma pergunta

"Peça desculpas, Kagome." A censura na voz daquele homem, normalmente tão gentil despertou algo em mim.

"Eu..." ela começou a falar, parou baixando a cabeça "Gomen na_--"

"Não se preocupe, Higurashi-san" finalmente consegui falar alguma coisa "Ela não falou nenhuma mentira!" antes mesmo de terminar de falar, comecei a me afastar em direção a casa.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, mas eu podia sentir seus olhares sobre mim... resolvi ignorá-los. Ouvi a garotinha perguntar.

"Eu magoei o rapaz com orelhas de cachorro não é?" a preocupação na voz dela era tão evidente... não pude evitar um sorriso triste ao continuar a me afastar

Kikyou sempre me magoava com suas palavras duras, mas nunca pareceu notar isso...

E uma criança que nunca me viu antes...

Uma criança que nem me conhece... se preocupa?

Mas, eu não queria admitir que isso me afetava. 

Não queria admitir que precisava da preocupação de alguém.

Por isso, ao invés de entrar na casa me escondi nas sombras enquanto os observava se aproximarem.

"O senhor acha que se eu me desculpar de novo, o moço com orelhas de cachorro vai se sentir melhor?" não pude evitar de um sorriso ao ouvir o modo como ela continuava a me descrever.

"Não sei, querida..." Higurashi-san respondeu sério"Mas é importante que você tente"

"Eu sei" ela deu um pequeno sorriso e foi como se algo dentro de mim despertasse, algo estranho que não tinha sentido nem com Kikyou.

Mas, parte de mim gritou que aquilo era errado e tive que me esforçar para não gritar para que ela nunca se aproximasse de mim.

"Essa é minha garotinha!" a voz de Higurashi-san me tirou de minha batalha interna, vi quando ele a abraçou mais forte. "Agora, vá lavar as mãos enquanto converso com sua mãe sobre InuYasha..." ele continuou enquanto a colocava no chão.

"Hai, Otou-san!" ela concordou sorrindo.

**So cry for me baby   
and I'll cry for you   
and we'll both break down   
and we'll both break through   
and find our way to face the truth   
We both will be stronger   
  
  
**

Então, chore por mim baby

E eu chorarei por você 

Nós dois vamos nos machucar

E, nós dois vamos superar

E acharemos um modo de encarar a realidade

Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fim do InuYasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A visão daquela garota sorrindo foi a ultima coisa antes que tudo a minha volta desaparecesse lentamente, abri os olhos e me vi no quarto escuro.

Sangô e Miroku devem estar de volta, pois não me lembro de ter apagado a luz.

Tentei me mover, mas algo me impedia... 

Kagome continuava segurando minha mão...

Matte!

Kagome?

Ela é a garotinha do meu sonho?

Olhei para ela tentando ver alguma semelhança, quando vi os olhos dela se abrirem lentamente.

Meu coração se acelerou, até que me lembrei que ela não podia me ver...

Senti ela apertar minha mão e sorrindo antes de voltar a fechar os olhos.

Continuei a observá-la, sem ousar me mover. Não queria que ela percebesse que eu estava acordado...

Ela apertou minha mão novamente, antes de abrir os olhos parecendo assustada.

Por um momento pensei que ela estava me vendo, até que uma expressão frustrada apareceu em seu rosto.... antes que ela os fechasse novamente. 

Respirei aliviado quando percebi que ela tinha adormecido novamente.

Não querendo correr o risco de acordá-la, não tentei me soltar. Voltei a me encostar no criado mudo, sem querer adormecer.

Fechei os olhos tentando não pensar na garota adormecida tão perto de mim, me lembrando do sonho ainda tão vivido em minha memória.

Na verdade, aquilo não era sonho e sim uma lembrança...

Uma lembrança dolorosa que eu tinha lutado para esquecer.

O dia do meu "sonho" foi apenas o começo do pesadelo que minha vida se tornou naquela época.

Mesmo não querendo, voltei a adormecer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~InuYasha Sonho~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Está indo para casa de Kikyou, Higurashi-san?" consegui alcançá-lo na escadaria.

"Hai, InuYasha. Kaede-san pediu que eu pegasse algumas coisas que ela esqueceu na casa" O homem a minha frente respondeu com um sorriso "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, preciso voltar lá... não lembrei de trazer a roupa que vou usar amanhã..." isso era parte da verdade... mas, o real motivo era que eu queria ver Kikyou... estava no templo há três dias sem vê-la ou ao menos falar com ela "Será que pode me dar uma carona até..."

"Claro, InuYasha"

&~&~&~&~&~&

**and**** we'll lie down in our loneliness   
and wake up with our sad regrets   
and even though we don't know it yet   
We both will be stronger   
We both will be stronger**

_E continuaremos em nossa solidão_

_E acordaremos com nossos tristes arrependimentos_

_Mesmo não sabendo ainda_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

Percebi algo estranho assim que entrei na casa vazia, mas não dei muita atenção enquanto ajudava Higurashi-san a levar algumas caixas até o carro.

Ele disse que esperaria por mim, apenas concordei voltando a entrar na casa.

Algo dentro de mim me deu aquele aviso novamente...

E novamente, ignorei aquele sentimento ruim...

Uma parte de mim dizia para correr dali enquanto a outra me obrigava a continuar a andar...e foi isso o que fiz.

Quando cheguei ao corredor que levava ao meu quarto ouvi sons que não tinha ouvido antes...

Sons que vinham do meu quarto.

Senti o cheiro de Kikyou e por um momento sorri, feliz por poder ao menos falar com ela... continuei a me aproximar do quarto e senti meu coração parar de bater ao sentir o cheiro de outra pessoa, um homem.

Sem poder acreditar, parei na porta do quarto.

**I can't believe you're really gone, now   
but I know it's for the best   
And I know that we weren't right   
but I still reach for you each night   
and man, that hurts like hell **

_Não consigo acreditar que você realmente se foi, agora_

_Mas, sei que assim é melhor_

_E sei que não era certo que nós ficássemos juntos_

_Mas, eu ainda procuro por você todas as noites_

_E cara, isso dói demais_

"Tem certeza que não tem ninguém em casa querida?" minha mão congelou na maçaneta enquanto eu esperava a resposta dela.

"Hai" ouvi ela rir, algo que nunca tinha feito comigo " Kaede-san vai ficar fora o dia todo e InuYasha..."

Sem que eu percebesse abri a porta e olhei para o casal abraçado...

No meu quarto...

Na minha cama...

Vi o olhar assustado de Kikyou quando ela se virou para a porta.

"Como..." tentei falar, mas minha voz se recusava a sair, vi ela empurrar o rapaz e tentar fechar o vestido "Como pode fazer isso comigo?"

"InuYasha..." ela deu um passo em minha direção, meu desejo era me afastar mas meu corpo não obedecia.

"Essa foi a razão de você querer que eu ficasse fora daqui?" finalmente consegui falar alguma coisa, ela continuou a se aproximar de mim... 

"Não é o que está pensando, InuYasha..." ela colocou a mão no meu braço e eu me afastei "Eu..."

"Sua Vadia!" dei um passo para trás, lutando contra a tentação de bater nela... sentia meu coração em pedaços "Todo esse tempo escondendo de todos que nós..." ela parou a alguns passos " Você fez com que eu saísse daqui para transar com ele?"

"InuYasha, eu posso explicar...."

"Eu não quero ouvir suas explicações!" me virei e comecei a correr para fora, tinha medo do que podia fazer com ela se ficasse mais tempo perto dela... a porta da frente se abriu antes que eu a alcançasse...

"O que aconteceu, InuYasha?" Higurashi-san perguntou "Não vai pegar sua roup--..." ele parou de falar olhando para algo atrás de mim... algo que eu sabia ser Kikyou.

"Vamos embora, não tem mais nada aqui que eu queira!" ele olhou para mim antes de concordar e sair.

"Me deixe explicar, InuYasha." Kikyou repetiu, colocando a mão em meu ombro. 

**So cry for me baby   
and I'll cry for you   
and we'll both break down   
and we'll both break through   
and find our way to face the truth **

_Então, chore por mim querido_

_E eu chorarei por você_

_E nós dois vamos nos machucar_

_E nós dois vamos superar_

_E acharemos um modo de encarar a verdade_

De todas as vezes que ela tinha me magoado.

De todas as palavras duras que eu tinha ouvido.

Nada tinha doído tanto.

Tirei a mão dela do meu ombro, como se aquele toque me queimasse.

O que não era de todo mentira.

"Você esta morta para mim, Kikyou!" o modo como ela olhou para mim foi surpreendentemente frio... de todas as reações que eu esperava, aquela com certeza não era uma delas.

"Suma da minha vida então, seu hanyou inútil... pelo menos não sou mais obrigada a casar com você!"

Aquelas palavras foram como um soco, tudo o que pude fazer foi me virar e sair batendo a porta...

Entrei no carro, fechando a porta sem perceber nada a minha volta. 

Tudo o que eu queria era estar o mais longe possível daquela mulher. 

**We both will be stronger   
and we'll lie down in our loneliness   
and wake up with our sad regrets   
and even though we don't know it yet   
We both will be stronger   
We both will be stronger **

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_E continuaremos em nossa solidão_

_Acordaremos com nossos tristes arrependimentos_

_Mesmo ainda sem saber_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

_Nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

"Esta tudo bem filho?" somente ao ouvir a voz do homem ao meu lado foi que percebi o carro parado, mas estávamos longe da casa de Kikyou.

"Eu..." não conseguia encontrar as palavras...era difícil continuar respirando... Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer..."Kikyou...ela..."

"Ela estava com outro, não é?" a voz dele parecia gentil, como se estivesse realmente preocupado comigo.

"Ela estava no meu quarto... eu entrei e..." escondi o rosto com as mãos ainda tentando entender como o maior dos sonhos pode acabar em um único segundo. "No meu quarto..."

"Foi o que pensei quando vi o modo como ela estava vestida..."

"Se fosse Kaede-san que tivesse nos visto com certeza pensaria que eu tentei violentá-la!"

"Kaede-san sabe como Kikyou é, ela pensaria do mesmo modo que eu."

"Você só pensa assim porque não vê maldade nos outros!" foi tudo o que consegui falar.

"O que vai fazer quanto ao casamento?"ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu... eu não sei..." naquele momento eu realmente não sabia  que fazer.

"Espero que não tenha intenção de se casar com ela..."

"Seria um bom castigo para aquela..."

"Mas você não merece esse castigo garoto." 

Olhei para o homem sentado ao meu lado.

"Tem consciência que sou mais velho que você?" dei um sorriso triste " Por que me chamar de garoto?"

"Porque nesse momento é o que vejo... um garoto que viu seu castelo de areia se desfazer a sua frente..."

"Eu deveria ter aprendido que não se deve acreditar em coisas frágeis como amor..."

"Iie, o que você deve aprender é que se deve lutar por nossos sonhos."

"Então devo lutar por Kikyou?"

"Iie, você deve lutar pela garota certa... quando ela aparecer..."

"Eu não quero lutar por ninguém. Não quero sentir o que senti por Kikyou nunca mais... "fechei os olhos lutando contra a vontade de chorar que sentia " Nunca mais vou me apaixonar..." ouvi ele sorrir e o carro sendo ligado.

"No momento, é a dor quem está falando, garoto..." abri os olhos e me virei para ele "Por mais que diga isso, é inevitável amar alguém. E quando a garota certa aparecer você vai entender isso." Vi ele dar um pequeno sorriso "Ninguém sabe o que o destino nos reserva..."

**This is the window to my heart   
I just want us to be for real   
Baby i'm sorry for the way things are   
Goodbye is always hard   
But we both will be stronger **

_Essa é a janela para minha alma_

_Eu só queria que fossemos reais_

_Baby, sinto muito que as coisas sejam desse modo_

_Adeus sempre é difícil_

_Mas, nós nos tornaremos mais fortes_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fim do Sonho~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Abri os olhos, novamente no quarto de Kagome.

Ela ainda segurava minha mão e de repente a ultima frase de Higurashi-san voltou a minha memória.

~Ninguém sabe o que o destino nos reserva...~

Olhei para o rosto de Kagome e foi como se o mundo parasse.

Não acredito que fiz isso de novo!

Quantas vezes eu tenho que sofrer até entender que não devo sentir isso?

Mas, talvez o que Higurashi-san disse seja verdade...

~ Por mais que se diga isso, é inevitável amar alguém. E quando a garota certa aparecer você vai entender isso ~

Naquele dia eu não acreditei nele.

Por muito tempo, lutei para não sentir isso por mais ninguém.

Mas quando a garota certa aparece...

É inevitável amar novamente...

**_N.A(2)- Oi minna,_**

**_Em primeiro lugar, fico feliz ao informar que os sonhos acabam por aqui..._**

**_E que não vou mais fazer comentários sem sentido antes dos capítulos....¬¬"_**

****

**_Espero que ninguém esteja me odiando agora, por ter feito Kikyou aparecer nesse capítulo e também pelo modo como os dois se separam..._**

****

**_Estou pensando seriamente em me esconder por alguns dias lá... uhum... não vou contar onde vou me esconder... _**

**_De que adianta fugir se vocês souberem onde estou?-_-"_**

**_...*tsc,tsc*...tô ficando cada dia mais burra..._**

****

**_Bem...como sempre vou responder as reviews * mudando drasticamente de assunto*_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Minha querida amiga e cúmplice..._**

**_É lógico que você não serve somente para cenas nada a ver... mas tem que adimitr que tenho idéias loucas quando escrevo falando com você... ^^"_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Ainda bem que você gostou do último capítulo e...*se escondendo *...ahn, espero que tenha gostado desse também... * sorriso sem graça* pelo menos do final... ^^"_**

**_No próximo capítulo melhora..._**

**_Prometo! ^^_**

****

**_Polly_****_ – em primeiro lugar... não adianta trocar a assinatura se você continuar louca... ^^"_**

**_Em segundo, sim eles já se conheciam, mas não se lembravam..._**

****

**_Laine-Moraes_****_ – Esses dois capítulos ficaram tristes, mas era necessário._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último capítulo^^_**

****

**_Iza_**_ – Já expliquei_******_ sua dúvida..._**

**_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado... apesar de me chamar de boba..._**

**_Mas, não entendi de que música você está falando...@_@_**

****

**_Tickle-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

**_E dúvidas nunca me enchem o saco^^, a não ser as da Iza....(Brincadeira! Pelo amor de Deus , não vai levar a sério!)_**

**_Acho que esse capítulo responde a suas perguntas ne?_**

**_Senão respondeu, vou explicar^^_**

**_Eles se conheceram. Kagome não se lembra porque era pequena demais e InuYasha, porque foi uma época que ele escolheu não se lembrar ^^_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Que bom que vocês gostaram que o pai da K-chan aparecesse ^^_**

**_Esses sonhos realmente aconteceram ^^_**

**_E quando você postar sua fic, me avisa que eu vou lá dar uma olhadinha sim ^.~_**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Acho que esse capítulo responde algumas coisas, mas acredito que não tudo._**

**_Mas ficaria muito chato responder tudo agora... como tempo o resto vai aparecer._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Que bom que gostou da minha "pequena" mudança de narração ^^_**

**_Eu achei que o único modo de ficar bem claro os sentimentos de cada um seria se els mesmo narrassem^^_**

**_Como você viu nesse capítulo, Kikyou não morreu._**

**_Pelo menos, não no real sentido da palavra..._**

**_Aliás_****_...será que algum dia essa mulher vai realmente morrer? ¬¬"_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Bem, os acontecimentos surpreendentes você vai ter que me contar quando a gente finalmente se encontrar no MSN ^^_**

**_Respondendo a sua pergunta, o fato de eles estarem de mãos dadas tem a ver como motivo dessas lembranças terem voltado ^^, mas não é a total explicação..._**

**_E não se preocupe, juro que estou escrevendo tudo^^_**

**_E acredite ou não... foi totalmente sem querer que escolhi títulos tão "parecidos"._**

**_Mas, eu tinha notado esse detalhe... até comentei com a Lally ^^._**

****

**_Pandora Super Sonic_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha ajudado você como desenrolar de sua fic ^^_**

**_Eu sei como é não ter muito tempo livre, então fique tranqüila^^._**

**_Leia quando tiver tempo ^^_**

****

****

**_Bem, antes de pensarem em qualquer vingança contra mim por causa desse capítulo...lembrem-se que eu tenho que terminar de escrever as histórias ^^"_**

****

**_E que postei esse capítulo super rápido...^^" "_**

**_Mas, só por medida de segurança estou indo pro meu esconderijo em... *para de falar e dá um tapa na testa* Droga! Eu quase falei de novo!¬¬"_**

**_ É melhor eu ir, antes que deixe escapar algo..._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne, _**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	11. Capítulo 10

InuYasha permaneceu parado olhando para a garota sem vê-la, estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos até que algo chamou sua atenção.

O cheiro salgado e inconfundível, voltou sua atenção para Kagome e viu q ela permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto.Sentiu aquela conhecida sensação de aperto no peito, ao perceber que ela chorava, só agora entendia porque as lágrimas dela o afetavam desse modo.

Levantou a mão livre, enxugando as lágrimas que continuavam a correr.

"InuYasha?" a garota perguntou em um fio de voz, os olhos se abrindo lentamente.

"Por que está chorando de novo?"

"Eu... tive um sonho..."

"Pesadelo?"

"Iie... na verdade foi uma... lembrança..." Kagome falou devagar. "...pelo menos eu acho..."

"Lembrança?" InuYasha repetiu parecendo assustado como fato ~Ela não pode ter tido o mesmo sonho que eu... ~

"Hai, de quando Otou-san estava vivo...e do dia em que ele..." a garota parou de falar e soltando a mão dele, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, começando a chorar novamente.

Por algum tempo InuYasha olhou para ela sem saber o que fazer, era tão difícil vê-la daquele modo... preferia quando ela brigava e gritava com ele. Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, levantou do chão e sentou na cama puxando-a para seus braços. 

"Quer me contar seu sonho?" falou baixinho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota " Okaa-san me dizia que quando se conta um sonho ruim para alguém é melhor..." Kagome afundou o rosto em seu peito "...sempre funcionou comigo..."

"Não é por causa do sonho que estou... chorando..." Kagome falou passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço "...e sim do que ele me fez entender..."

"..." InuYasha tentou ignorar a sensação ruim que sentiu com essas palavras, pegou a garota nos braços enquanto sentava na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira, colocando-a sentada em seu colo. "O que..." o medo de fazer a pergunta o deixou sem voz por um instante, mas ele se obrigou a continuar "O que você entendeu, Kagome?"

"Que você tem razão quando diz que sou uma covarde..." a garota falou baixinho, InuYasha quase suspirou aliviado. A lembrança do que ele mesmo tinha entendido de seu sonho ainda muito vívida em sua memória. 

"E... como foi que você... chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Otou-san sempre disse que eu podia ser o que quisesse... que não precisa seguir a tradição da família..." Kagome começou ajeitando-se no colo dele, tinha pensado que seria tão difícil falar essas coisas... "Quando ele morreu, eu quis morrer junto, pois sabia que ninguém me apoiaria no que eu quisesse... e eu não teria forças para lutar contra o que queriam de mim..." ~Parece tão natural que eu fale essas coisas para ele...~

"Então foi mais fácil apenas concordar?"

"Hai... naquele momento eu não... eu pensei que..." Kagome parou de falar e levantou a cabeça " Naquele momento, meu mundo tinha desabado... eu só queria um pouco de paz... então fiz as coisas que eles me disseram..." voltou a fechar os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto "Pensei que quando me sentisse melhor, conseguiria dizer o que sentia, mas... a cada dia ficava mais difícil e eu... desisti..."

"Sei como é perder alguém que se ama..." InuYasha falou aproximando o rosto do dela, fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume dela

"Eu... lembro de um garoto com orelhas de cachorro..." Kagome falou devagar, InuYasha abriu os olhos imediatamente " Ele estava lá no dia do funeral... ele me levou para o meu quarto... no pouco tempo em que ele ficou perto de mim, eu me senti forte... era como se Otou-san estivesse comigo..."

"Você... você o vê como seu... pai?" ~Kami, não permita que...~

"Iie... mas ele me fez sentir a mesma força que Otou-san..." Kagome suspirou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. "Eu não queria ficar sozinha, mas não tive coragem de pedir para que ele ficasse comigo..." colocou a mão sobre o coração dele  " Eu perguntei se o veria novamente e ele disse que provavelmente não..."

"Mas quem sabe o que o destino nos reserva?" InuYasha murmurou, só percebeu que havia falado demais quando a sentiu levantar a cabeça depressa e virar o rosto em sua direção.

"Como você sabe disso?" Kagome perguntou estreitando os olhos, lembrou da aparência do rapaz de seu sonho,  levantou as mãos e tocou a cabeça dele, sentiu as orelhinhas antes que ele se afastasse "Você!"

"O que está fazendo?"

"Era você!" Kagome repetiu "Fiquei em dúvida, mas as orelhas..." falou voltando a levantar as mãos.

"Deixe de bobagem... Acha que sou o único hanyou do Japão?" InuYasha falou, afastando as mãos dela.

"Eu não disse que ele era um hanyou!" Kagome falou 

"... Yokais não tem orelhas como as minhas, é claro que ele devia ser um hanyou!"

"E você sabia o que ele disse para mim!"

"Kuso!" InuYasha falou, baixando a cabeça "Você deveria estar de ressaca e não com o raciocínio rápido..."

"Então era mesmo você!" Kagome falou alegre, dando um pulo no colo dele.

"Suas mudanças de humor são repentinas e surpreendentes..." InuYasha falou segurando-a pela cintura antes que ela acabasse caindo "Você não estava chorando há poucos minutos?"

"Você quer que eu continue chorando?" Kagome perguntou confusa.

"Iie... mas..." InuYasha parou de falar e suspirou desanimado "É tão difícil falar com você..."

"Então, você prefere quando eu choro?" Kagome perguntou de novo, baixou a cabeça para esconder um pequeno sorriso.

"Iie! Pare de falar isso!" InuYasha falou, estreitou os olhos quando ouviu ela rir baixinho "Você é uma bruxa irritante, sabia?"

"Por que sou mais esperta que você?" ela perguntou levantando a cabeça sorrindo.

"Iie, porque você desperta sentimentos que prometi a mim mesmo não voltar a sentir!"

"Hountou ni?...E que sentimentos são esses?"

"Eu..." InuYasha se deixou mergulhar nos olhos azuis, sem saber o que dizer. Não queria admitir seus sentimentos recém descobertos quando não sabia o que ela sentia "Não é da sua conta!"

"Grosso!" Kagome quase gritou.

"Bruxa!" InuYasha respondeu no mesmo tom.

"SEU GRANDE..."

_"Calem a boca, os dois!"  Sangô gritou do quarto ao lado, sua voz foi seguida pelo barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede "É cedo demais para ouvir vocês discutindo!" quando ouviu o silêncio falou baixinho "E eu pensando que esses dois teimosos tinham se entendido!" rolou na cama cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor._

"Viu só o que acontece quando me insulta?" Kagome falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Mas foi você quem gritou!"

"Porque você me insultou!"

"Você me chamou de grosso primeiro!"

"Porque você respondeu minha perguntou dizendo "Não é da sua conta!""

"Já pensou que falei assim porque isso realmente **não é da sua conta?"**

"E você já pensou que se fiz essa pergunta, é porque eu acho que é?"

"Você não saber a resposta prova que não é do seu interesse!"

"Eu não saber só pro—" Kagome parou de falar e agarrou no pescoço de InuYasha, quando algo novamente se chocou contra a parede "Gomen nasai, Sangô-chan!" quando não ouve resposta, ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele "Acho que ela está irritada com a gente!" sussurrou contra o pescoço dele.

"Eu acho que ela está irritada com você!" InuYasha respondeu tentando ignorar a sensação que aquele gesto inocente tinha causado.

"Baka!"Kagome sussurrou, sem esconder um sorriso "Você sabe que horas são?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia... não tem relógios aqui!"

"Isso porque... se eu não consigo vê-los não tem utilidade..." ela falou, pela primeira vez não havia amargura em sua voz ao falar de sua cegueira "O sol já nasceu?"

"Ainda não..."

"Então é realmente cedo..."

"Hai. Por que não volta a dormir?"

"Estou sem sono!"

"Pode ao menos deitar na cama ao invés de ficar em cima de mim?"

"Iie, estou tão confortável aqui..." Kagome fechou os olhos suspirando.

"Sempre pensando apenas em si mesma!" InuYasha falou, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por tê-la em seus braços, ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Kagome chamou seu nome "O que é agora?"

"Se eu fizer uma pergunta... você vai responder com sinceridade?"

"Se eu souber a resposta..." InuYasha respondeu devagar.

"Você acha que algum dia eu vou voltar a enxergar?"

"O que os médicos disseram?"

"Que não havia dano físico."

"Então, acredito que sim."

"Sangô-chan acha que eu continuo assim, porque Naraku não morreu."

"Quem é Naraku?"

"Ela era meu... foi ele quem... me deixou cega..."

"Entendo... ela pode estar certa..."

"Pode?"

"Hai, pode ser isso ou é uma cegueira psicológica... como posso saber?"

"Entendo...". Kagome falou estremecendo, abraçou InuYasha mais forte "Acha que ele vai vir atrás de mim?"

"Quer que eu seja sincero?"

"Hai!"

"Não sei..."

"O que você faria no lugar dele?"

"Se eu fosse ele, não teria deixado você assim em primeiro lugar!" InuYasha falou ríspido, sentia-se magoado com aquela pergunta.

"Eu sei que você nunca vai me machucar, eu só... " Kagome parou de falar e estremeceu com alembrança do último encontro com Naraku.

"Ele não vai machucar você, Kagome."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque eu vou protegê-la!" ele falou puxando o corpo dela para mais perto do seu. "Durma, Kagome. Chamo você quando o sol nascer."

"Está bem..." a garota falou fechando os olhos "Arigatou, InuYasha..." o rapaz apenas sorriu ouvindo a respiração dela se acalmar.

~Agora eu entendo o que me disse, Higurashi-san... quando a garota certa aparece tudo o que podemos fazer é lutar por ela.~

**_N.A. – Oi minna, _**

****

**_Ninguém ficou brava comigo (aparentemente ) fico feliz ^^_**

****

**_Mas, tudo isso passou e a história volta ao normal ^^, por enquanto..._**

****

**_Vou responder as reviews, porque não tenho mais nada a dizer... por enquanto ^.~_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Eu realmente falo demais, quase contei aonde estava escondida ^^.  
Eu sei que a Kikyou parece morrer no ep 124, mas...vai saber?_**

**_Como eu já disse antes, você é minha fonte de inspiração de loucuras ^^   
Também te adoro... a não ser pelo fato que você quase contou o que acontecia nesse capítulo^^"_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Não é por isso que ele fala isso pra ela não.  
Na verdade, ele fala isso apenas porque é verdade. Ele a chama de garotinha, porque K-chan está sempre agindo como uma criança mimada, mas é óbvio que ele vê que ela não é mais uma garotinha._**

****

**_Suu-chan_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que tenha gostado._**

**_E quanto a Kikyou atrapalhar a Kagome, isso não vai acontecer nessa fic ^^_**

****

**_Ale_****_ – Apesar de ser bem triste o final foi mais leve certo ?_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Ainda bem que você não ficou brava comigo^^._**

**_E respondendo sua pergunta, sim agora as coisas começam a "esquentar" como você disse. ^.~_**

****

**_Marina_****_ – Que bom que gostou dos meus capítulos totalmente tristes._**

**_E embora, eu não goste de escrever sobre a Kikyou, porque apesar de tudo eu tenho muita pena dela(a não ser quando ela atrapalha a Kagome nos momentos mais interessantes), achei que seria diferente colocá-la nessa fic._**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Realmente eu acho que não teria graça se eu explicasse tudo de uma vez. Nem para mim, nem para vocês ^^._**

**_Então, aos poucos as coisas vão ficando mais claras._**

**_E se eu não tiver problemas, hoje eu deixo uma review em "Assassinato Anônimo" ^^_**

****

**_Madame Spooky_****_ – Estou_**_ com pena do pobre mouse... ^^" _****

**_Quanto a sua pergunta sobre a idade, ou será que respondi isso pelo MSN ?_**

**_Não me lembro ^^", é que muitas pessoas me fizeram a mesma pergunta ^^"_**

**_Mas, a resposta é por volta de 100 anos humanos, o que equivale, em minha louca, conta a mais ou menos 25 anos. ^^_**

**_Não se preocupe, ele vai superar mais rápido que a Kago--... _**

**_Droga! Acho que falei demais! ¬¬"_**

****

**_Rachel_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^  
E realmente não apareceu a razão da morte do pai dela porque eu ainda não defini essa parte direito._**

**_É uma das coisas que vai ficar para depois ^^"_**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Eu surpreendi você?_**

**_Fico feliz com isso^^", eu sei que parece maldade... mas eu adoro surpreender a todos._**

**_E correndo o risco de apanhar, devo admitir que as vezes eu mudo algumas coisinhas por achar que são previsíveis demais ^^"_**

**_E como eu disse antes, também gosto da Kikyou... quando ela não atrapalha Inu/ Kag ^^"_**

****

**_Laine_**_- Moraes_******_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

**__**

**_Iza_**_ e Polly_******_ – Fico_****_ feliz que tenham gostado e espero que façam as pazes logo, porque as duas estão começando a me irritar... (Não me obriguem a pegar um avião até ai para bater em vocês e colocar juízo em suas cabeças ocas¬¬")_**

**_Espero que a Iza finalmente tenha entendido o porque da idade do Inu ^^  
E Polly pare de contar minhas idéias!_**

**_Também adoro vocês ^^_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Não posso dar Kikyou para você, porque ainda vou usá-la ^^"_**

**_Se não aqui em "Aprendendo a Amar", então não vou dar nada para você. ^.~_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

**_Pandora Super Sonic_****_ – Arigatou pelo elogio._**

**_Devo dizer que eu realmente viajo nas narrações em primeira pessoa ^^"_**

****

**_Rosana _****_-  Quanto aos dois sonhos ma mesma noite, acredite ou não já aconteceu comigo... mas, volto a dizer que sou estranha ^^"  _**

**_Quanto a parte do Inu, devo admitir que eu tinha pensado em fazê-lo recordar, mas acabei apagando e deixando como sonho porque combinava mais como que eu estava pensando ^^._**

**_E não se preocupe, críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas ^^._**

**_Realmente, a mãe e o Avô dela estão bem ruins e diferentes nessa fic. _**

**_Mas, é tudo parte do meu plano para dominar o mun— ... Opa! Me empolguei ^^"... Ignore esse comentário..._**

**_Voltando... eles estão assim, porque eu queria que eles fossem a causa para a mudança no comportamento de K-chan^^_**

**_Lally_****_ mandou uma lista pra você?... ^^"_**

**_Isso é uma coisa útil, apesar de que só ela mesmo para pensar em uma coisa dessa ^^_**

****

****

**_Bem, minha capacidade em fazer notas gigantescas sempre me surpreende....O.o"_**

**_Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam, ok ?_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_********__**


	12. Capítulo 11

"K-chan?"

"Mande-a embora InuYasha... eu quero dormir mais um pouco..." Kagome falou puxando a colcha sobre a cabeça.

"InuYasha não está aqui, K-chan" Sangô falou dando um pequeno sorriso "Ele e Miroku saíram já faz um tempo..."

"Como assim não está aqui?" Kagome falou sentando na cama de um pulo "Ele estava... Oh, acho que não estou me sentindo bem..." completou voltando a deitar.

"Está se sentindo mal?" Sangô perguntou sentando na cama.

" Cabeça... dói..."

"Talvez se você comesse algo..."

"Não fale em comida... Onegai" Kagome falou cobrindo os lábios com uma mão e colocando a outra na altura do estomago. Sangô riu baixinho e Kagome virou a cabeça em sua direção "Meu sofrimento a diverte?"

"Iie, mas acabo de ganhar uma aposta!"

"Aposta?" Kagome perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"InuYasha disse que você acordaria sentindo-se perfeitamente bem, porque..."

"Você apostou que eu passaria mal?" Kagome perguntou quase gritando se arrependeu ao ouvir sua própria voz e gemeu voltando a fechar os olhos "Grande prima você é..." completou em voz baixa.

"Qualquer pessoa normal acordaria de ressaca depois de beber tanto quanto você!"

"Kami... quanto eu bebi?"

"O bastante para deixá-la... ahn... fora de si..."

" Eu gritei com Okaa-san... disse coisas horríveis a todos... expulsei minha família daqui... " Kagome gemeu puxando a colcha sobre a cabeça.

"Você bebeu demais..." Sangô falou tentando puxar a coberta e descobrir o rosto da prima "Você disse que não os queria aqui, eu devia ter respeitado sua opinião..." a garota suspirou e desistiu de puxar o tecido "O que aconteceu depois que saímos?"

"Eu briguei com InuYasha... cuspi o café nele... e o baka me deu um banho gelado e me..." ~beijou~ completou em pensamento, sem perceber, soltou a colcha e levou a mão aos lábios.

"O que ele fez?" Sangô perguntou puxando a coberta.

"Nada..." Kagome falou baixinho, fechou os olhos lembrando da sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus, sentiu o rosto quente e a risada de Sangô a despertou da lembrança. "O que foi?"

"Tem certeza que nada aconteceu entre vocês?"

"Ha-a-a-i..." Kagome virou de costas para a prima e tentou ignorar sua risada.

"Vamos fingir que acredito..." Sangô falou levantando da cama " Pode ao menos me dizer por que estavam discutindo no meio da noite?"

"Há quanto tempo você o conhece, Sangô-chan?"

"InuYasha?" Sangô perguntou e viu a prima concordar com um aceno "Já faz muito tempo... ele morou conosco durante um tempo, por que?"

"Eu tive um sonho... na verdade foi mais uma lembrança, do funeral de Otou-san... Ele estava lá..."

"Ele quem?" Sangô perguntou voltando a sentar na cama.

"De quem estamos falando?" Kagome perguntou virando de frente para a prima novamente "InuYasha é claro!"

"Como você sabe que é ele?"  
  


"Pelo nome, eu me lembro do nome... e também... " Kagome corou antes de completar "... pelas orelhas de cachorro..."

"Como você sabe disso?" Sangô perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

"Eu me lembro que o rapaz da minha lembran--..."

"Como você sabe que InuYasha tem orelhas de cachorro?"

" Eu as toquei..." Kagome falou sentindo o rosto extremamente quente.

"Ele deixou você tocá-las..." Sangô parou de falar e sorriu ~Eu sou boa demais!~

"Ele não deixou... na verdade, essa foi à razão de nós começarmos a discutir..." Kagome falou, lentamente sentando na cama.

"Entendo..." Sangô suprimiu a vontade de rir e continuou "Então vocês se entenderam?"

"Talvez..."

"Nani?"

"Eu não consigo confiar em alguém de novo... não depois do que aconteceu..." Kagome tocou os olhos fechados e deslizou as mãos ate os lábios "Por mais que eu queira, não posso..."

"InuYasha nunca vai machucá-la, K-chan... Ele já foi traído uma vez, ele não..."

"Eu sei... minha mente entende isso... meu coração me diz que ele nunca vai me machucar, mas eu não posso... não quero mais ninguém em minha vida!" Kagome suspirou baixando as mãos " Não quero correr o risco de ser traída novamente, não quero me apaixonar de novo, não quero..."

"K-chan..." Sangô falou, sentindo um aperto no peito ao ouvir o tom triste e magoado da prima.

"... Eu não quero ser um peso para mais ninguém..."

"Você não é um peso!"

"Uma Miko cega e que não consegue fazer nada certo sozinha!" Kagome deu um sorriso triste, piscou ao sentir os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas " É claro que eu não sou peso para ninguém..." completou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, em uma tentativa de esconder o choro.

"K-chan..." Sangô falou colocando a mão no ombro da prima que se livrou do toque e voltou a deitar.

"Me deixe sozinha, Sangô-chan..."

"Mas..."

"Eu só quero ficar um tempo sozinha..."

"Está bem... " Sangô falou levantando da cama.

"O que diabos você fez com ela Sangô?"

"Eu não..." Sangô começou vendo o rapaz entrar no quarto parecendo irritado.

"InuYasha?" Kagome chamou enxugando as lágrimas e virando o rosto na direção da voz. "Eu pensei que você tinha me deixado..."

"Eu disse que ia proteger você... " InuYasha falou ajoelhando ao lado da cama "Como acha que vou fazer isso se estiver longe?"

"Eu acordei e você não estava aqui... Sangô-chan disse que você e Miroku tinham saído..."

"Sangô!" InuYasha falou irritado e se virou para ver que a garota tinha deixado o quarto sem que ele percebesse ~Falo com ela depois!~ pensou voltando sua atenção para Kagome " Pare de chorar Kagome, eu não vou deixá-la... Vou ficar a seu lado enquanto você permitir" falou deslizando os dedos por seu rosto, secando algumas lágrimas.

"Eu não quero que você cuide de mim..." Kagome murmurou, a mão em seu rosto parou e InuYasha se sentiu congelar com aquelas palavras. "Estou cansada de depender dos outros... eu quero poder fazer as coisas sozinhas novamente..."

"Não é errado precisar dos outros..." InuYasha falou devagar.  
  
"Estou cansada disso!" Kagome afastou sua mão e jogou as cobertas para o lado, começando a levantar " Eu quero poder fazer as coisas sozinhas como antes... eu quero... "  colocou os pés no chão ao lado de InuYasha que olhava para em silêncio. "... Eu quero voltar no tempo e fazer as coisas do meu modo" sentiu a cabeça girar e InuYasha a segurou antes que caísse.

"Isso é algo impossível!"

"Não pedi sua opinião!" Falou tentando se soltar " Eu não preciso de você!"

"Palavras estranhas para alguém que me pediu para não deixá-la sozinha ontem à noite!" InuYasha falou abraçando a garota.

"Eu estava bêbada!" Kagome falou desistindo de lutar.

" E que estava chorando porque pensou que eu tinha ido embora..." InuYasha sorriu quando a viu corar "Ainda está bêbada, Kagome?"

"Estou de ressaca!" Kagome falou, colocando as mãos no peito dele para tentar manter alguma distancia.

" Boa desculpa... então sua ressaca passou de repente, e agora você não precisa mais de mim?" InuYasha falou, aproximando o rosto do dela.

"Eu não..." Kagome parou de falar ao sentir a respiração dele em sus lábios " Você está se aproveitando porque minha cabeça dói e não consigo pensar direito..."

"Eu não sabia que você era capaz de tal atitude!"

"Baka! Posso pensar mais que você..." Kagome parou de falar quando sentiu a mão dele em seu pescoço, respirou fundo tentando impedir a sensação que se formava em seu peito, baixou as mãos, estar tão perto dele parecia ser tão certo... Mas sua mente gritava para que não se entregasse aquela sensação.

"Acho que você realmente não está bem... até seus insultos estão sem sentido hoje..." InuYasha falou deslizando a mão pela pele sensível do pescoço dela, ouviu ela suspirar e fechar os olhos.

"Dame, InuYasha..." Kagome murmurou, podia sentir que sua mente estava perdendo a luta contra as sensações em seu corpo.

"Psssss..." InuYasha colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

O simples toque calou de vez a voz irritante que teimava em dizer a Kagome que aquilo era errado.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele colou os lábios aos dela com todo o ardor e desejo que sentia. Já tinha desistido de lutar contra seus sentimentos pela jovem que tinha em seus braços.

As mãos fortes moviam-se ao longo de suas costas tomando posse de cada centímetro. O tecido fino da camiseta velha que ela usava para dormir, mal chegava à altura das coxas. A pele acetinada de Kagome, era quente, como ele descobriu ao escorregar as mãos por baixo do tecido.

Kagome sentia a mente anuviada pelas sensações, não conseguia lutar contra o próprio desejo. Ergueu as mãos, numa última tentativa de colocá-las como barreira entre seus corpos, mas ao invés disso viu-se abraçando-o pela cintura. Seus dedos se enterraram nas costas dele, atraindo-o para junto de si. Suas mãos, como que tomadas de vida própria começaram a mover-se ao longo das costas e ombros dele, fascinadas com a rigidez dos músculos sob suas palmas.

Kagome sentia todo seu corpo vibrar, uma sensação completamente desconhecida. Não conseguiu evitar que um gemido lhe escapasse dos lábios.

A boca úmida e macia de InuYasha pousou sob sua garganta. De encontro sob a pele sensível, ele falou em tom rouco.

"Eu preciso de você, Kagome..." sua voz transmitia sinceridade " Por que não pode admitir que precisa de mim também?"

Kagome levou um tempo para entender asa palavras e quando isso aconteceu, sentiu como se um balde de água fria a atingisse.

"Iie!" Assustada por ele ter derrubado sua barreira tão facilmente, ela começou a lutar novamente, arranhando e debatendo-se entre os braços que a estreitavam.

InuYasha segurou seus pulsos, voltando a beijar sua boca. Usando os lábios, dentes e língua, InuYasha a acariciou até que ela entreabriu os lábio para a invasão da língua ávida em sua boca.

"Por que, Kagome..." Ele sussurrou ofegante de encontro aos lábios molhados e inchados de seus beijos "Por que insiste em negar o que sente?" Foi então que o cheiro salgado de lágrimas atingiu seus sentidos. ~Lágrimas?~

Surpreso, ele afastou a cabeça e olhou-a com atenção. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela, iluminavam o rosto banhado de lágrimas de Kagome. Os olhos azuis se abriram lentamente, e a dor que transmitiam fez com que sentisse nojo de si mesmo.

Com os polegares, enxugou delicadamente as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto corado e, quando finalmente conseguiu falar, sua voz transmitia toda a repulsa e frustração que sentia.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome..." Deu um passo para trás se afastando enquanto a garota desabava sobre a cama de cabeça baixa "Não pensei que meu toque a enojasse tanto..."

Kagome abraçou a si mesma, chorando mais alto. InuYasha estremeceu, vendo o quanto a tinha magoado. Sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ouvi-la murmurar.

"Me deixe sozinha..."

Praguejado baixinho, por se sentir incapaz de consolá-la, InuYasha deu meia volta e deixou o quarto.

~_~

Kagome passou o resto da manhã sozinha no quarto. Ouviu passos no corredor do lado de fora de seu quarto e se encolheu na cama, chorando baixinho. Depois de algum tempo a casa ficou em silêncio, não sabia que o aperto que sentia no peito era por InuYasha tê-la beijado ou por ele tê-la deixado sozinha.

~Não quero me sentir assim... Não vou permitir que mais ninguém se aproxime de mim desse modo...  ~ suspirou puxando a colcha sobre os ombros ~ Eu confiei em Naraku...  Deixei que meu coração falasse mais alto e olhe o que aconteceu... Mas, InuYasha não é assim... Ele nunca faria algo assim... Eu o magoei, senti isso em sua voz... Preciso tanto dele ao meu lado... Iie!... Não posso sentir isso... Eu não... ~

O som da porta se abrindo a despertou de seus pensamentos confusos, puxando mais a coberta falou.

"Vá embora, InuYasha!"

"Sou eu, K-chan..." Sangô falou entrando no quarto com uma tigela nas mãos "Fiz algo leve para você comer..."

"Estou sem fome!"

"Precisa comer algo ou vai ficar doente..." Sangô falou se aproximando da cama " É o seu preferido, oden..."

"Eu não que—"

"Sente-se e coma!" Sangô falou irritada, se acalmou quando viu a prima se mexer.

"Está bem..." Kagome suspirou enquanto sentava, ajeitando os travesseiros em suas costas. Sangô colocou a tigela em suas mãos.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Falou sentando na beirada da cama.

"Hai... " Kagome falou devagar, começando a comer. Sangô ficou em silêncio, observando o rosto da prima que demonstrava que ela estivera chorando, depois de alguns minutos Kagome continuou " Onde está Miroku?... a casa parece tão silenciosa..."

"É mesmo sobre ele que você quer saber?" 

"Sobre quem mais poderia ser?" Kagome perguntou, fingindo não ter entendido.

"Oh! Não sei... InuYasha talvez?"

"Eu não me importo com ele..."

"Entendo..." Sangô revirou os olhos antes de continuar "Miroku voltou para Tóquio com InuYasha."

" Ele foi embora?" Kagome perguntou parando de comer "Por... que?"

"Vocês brigaram de novo?" 

"... " Kagome baixou a cabeça e se forçou a continuar a comer.

"K-chan?" Sangô chamou, sem obter resposta novamente. Estreitou os olhos "Sua cabeça dura teimosa!" Falou baixinho, ates de continuar num tom mais alto  "Sesshoumaru ligou e InuYasha disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas... ele disse que você talvez não quisesse continuar com o treinamento..."

"Enfim, o covarde fugiu... " Kagome falou terminando de comer e estendendo a tigela, agora vazia, para Sangô "... eu já devia esperar por is—"

"Ele disse que talvez você precisasse de um tempo e que poderíamos ligar para ele e—"

"Prefiro ficar sozinha! " Kagome falou voltando a deitar " Não preciso e não quero nenhum baka para me defender!"

"Você quem sabe, K-chan..." Sangô suspirou levantando da cama "Me avise quando mudar de idéia."

"Isso não vai acontecer!" Kagome falou ouvindo a prima se afastar. Sangô abriu a porta e saiu fechando-a atrás de si. 

~Eu não vou mudar de idéia... Talvez seja melhor que fiquemos longe um do outro...~ se encolheu na cama abraçando os joelhos ~Então, por que eu sinto esse aperto só de pensar que ele foi embora?~ sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir uma presença conhecida cada vez mais próxima, por um momento achou que InuYasha tivesse voltado e levantou da cama. 

"Pensou que tinha se livrado de mim, Kagome?" Sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

" Naraku..."

~_~

"Por que quis voltar de repente, InuYasha?" Miroku perguntou depois de meia hora de silêncio "Eu sei que você não está dormindo... Responda!"

"Sesshoumaru ligou dizendo..."

" E desde quando você faz o que seu irmão pede?... Normalmente, quando reconhece sua voz você o manda para o inferno e desliga o telefone!"

"Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfação sobre minhas ações!"

"Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo ir a pé até Tóquio. Porque, afinal eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida!" Miroku parecia irritado.

"Então, por que não faz isso?" InuYasha falou irritado " Acha que me importo como que você faz ou deixa de fazer?... Pare o maldito carro e me dei—" parou de falar quando o carro parou bruscamente e virou para o rapaz ao seu lado "O que diabo acha que está fazendo?"

"Você disse 'Pare o maldito carro!'... eu apenas obedeci..." Miroku falou sorrindo ao ver o olhar assustado de InuYasha " Pretende descer do meu Maldito carro ou vou ter que chutar você para fora?"

"Como se você pude—" Parou de falar novamente quando Miroku saiu do carro, InuYasha olhou para o rapaz dando a volta e abrindo sua porta " O que você – " 

"Saia do carro!"

"Nani?"

"Saia do meu carro!" Miroku falou puxando-o pela frente da camisa " Estou cansado de seu comportamento hoje!" InuYasha colocou um pé no chão para não cair do carro e olhou para o outro rapaz. 

"Como assim cansado do meu comportamento?" InuYasha perguntou segurando o pulso de Miroku " Me solte antes que eu seja obrigado a bater em você Miroku!"

" Você acordou cedo e ficou andando pela casa feito uma assombração, o que fez Sangô achar que deveria levantar e me acordar para que fossemos até a cidade buscar os remédios que esqueceu ontem... quando chegamos lá você não parou um minuto de resmungar dizendo que estávamos demorando..." Miroku deu um passo para trás, soltando InuYasha "Quando finalmente chegamos em casa e eu penso que vou ter um pouco de paz... você vai até o quarto de Kagome-sama e menos de vinte minutos depois saí parecendo o homem mais miserável do mundo..."  
  
"Cale a boca Miroku!"  
  
"Então depois de mais duas horas agüentando seu mal humor. Seu irmão liga e você diz que tem que voltar e ainda reclama quando eu apenas perguntei qual era o problema com você!"

"Eu não reclamei, só disse que não era da sua conta!"  
  
" Tem noção do que vou ter que escutar de Sangô quando voltar?... Ela vai me atormentar falando sobre o maldito plano que não dá certooo..." Miroku parou de falar e fechou os olhos rezando para que InuYasha não tivesse ouvido aquilo...

"Que plano?" InuYasha falou saindo do carro "Sangô tem um plano?"

"Ahn... eu não sei..."

"Você falou que quando voltasse ia ter que agüentar ela reclamando sobre um plano que não deu certo... que diabo de plano é esse?" InuYasha se aproximou de Miroku.

"Eu não sei..." estremeceu quando InuYasha estreitou os olhos e deu mais um passo em sua direção " É verdade, eu não sei... ela não me contou nada!" Miroku suspirou baixando a cabeça, até que percebeu "Nós estávamos falando de você e Kagome –sama!"

"Você estava falando disso! Eu quero saber que diabo de plano é esse!"

"Eu já disse que não sei!" Miroku falou exasperado " Me diga o que aconteceu para que você resolvesse correr assim que seu irmão chamou!"

"Eu não... Kuso!"InuYasha praguejou sentando no capô do carro  "Eu a beijei." Falou baixinho.

"Nani?" Miroku perguntou se aproximando.

"Eu a beijei." InuYasha repetiu mais alto

"Você beijou Sangô?"

" Você é completamente burro ou o quê?" InuYasha perguntou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse louco "Por que diabo eu beijaria Sangô?"

" Ahn... Gomen ne... acho que fiquei confuso..."

"Hentai estúpido!" InuYasha murmurou cruzando os braços.

"Então, você beijou Kagome-sama..." Miroku sorriu sem graça, ignorando o comentário do amigo " Qual o problema?"

" O problema é que nas duas vezes ela acabou chorando..."

"Duas vezes?" Miroku perguntou, InuYasha concordou com um aceno "O que você fez de errado?"

"Eu não fiz nada errado!"

"Será que você beija tão mal assim que a fez chorar?"

"Miroku! Seu cretino!"

"Só estou pensando nas possibilidades..." Miroku explicou sem perceber a expressão irritada de InuYasha " Talvez você apenas não..."

" Ela chorou porque não queria que eu a beijasse!"

"Você a obrigou?" Miroku olhou para o amigo chocado.

"Eu não obriguei ninguém a fazer nada!"

"Eu sei que não." Miroku sorriu e sentou no capô ao lado de InuYasha

"Por que está me torturando desse modo?" InuYasha correu a mão pelos cabelos "Talvez tenha algo errado comigo... talvez eu assuste as mulheres, primeiro Kikyou e agora Kagome..."

"Não há nada de errado com você... Kikyou não prestava e você não deveria se importar com algo que aconteceu há 20 anos atrás e --"

" Dezoito anos..." InuYasha corrigiu.

"Nani?"

"Foi há dezoito anos, não vinte..." InuYasha repetiu olhando para a estrada quase vazia.

" Você ainda não superou o que aconteceu, não é?" 

" Eu pensei que tinha superado... mas, estava apenas enganando a mim mesmo... " InuYasha suspirou virando para Miroku "Eu só tinha me forçado a não pensar naquilo..."

" Isso não é saudável, InuYasha..."

"Eu sei, mas foi o único modo que encontrei para não enlouquecer na época..."

"Não posso dizer que sei o que sentiu porque seria uma mentira, mas..."

"Eu me lembro de Kagome..." InuYasha falou voltando a olhar para a estrada.

"Você se lembra dela?" Miroku perguntou olhando para InuYasha que concordou com um aceno " Como assim você se lembra dela?"

"Eu a conheci antes do casamento, fiquei no templo por alguns dias antes..."  InuYasha parou de falar e fechou os olhos lutando contra a lembrança amarga "...ninguém nunca me disse o nome da família dela e Kagome era apenas uma criança naquela época..."

"Não se lembrou do avô e da mãe dela?"

"Algo neles me incomodou ontem, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que era... pensei que era por estarem tentando forçá-la a fazer algo que era óbvio que não queria..."

"Entendo..." foi à última coisa que Miroku falou antes dos dois ficarem em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Eu a magoei Miroku... acho que ela nunca mais vai querer ficar perto de mim..."

"Por isso está fugindo para Tóquio?"

"Não estou fugindo!"

"InuYasha..."

"Não estou, só quero dar a ela a chance de pensar no que aconteceu... acho que já a pressionei demais..."

"Por que não tenta conversar com Kagome-sama e—" Miroku parou de falar e pegou o celular que começou a tocar, fez sinal para InuYasha antes de atender "Mushi mushi"

"Miroku, onde você está?"

" Há meia hora daí, pq?"

"InuYasha ainda está com você?"

"Hai, por que?"

"Volte para cá, onegai..."

"K-chan desmaiou... " Sangô falou começando a chorar " Eu chamei o médico, mas..."

"Fique calma, Sangô... estou a caminho." Miroku desligou o telefone e entrou no carro. 

"O que aconteceu, Miroku" InuYasha perguntou entrando no carro atrás do amigo.

"Sangô pediu para que voltássemos agora..."

"Kagome... " InuYasha falou sentindo um aperto no peito "Aconteceu algo com ela, não foi?" perguntou enquanto Miroku manobrava o carro para voltar para casa. " Miroku?"

"Kagome-sama desmaiou..."

**_( se_****_ esse capítulo tivesse um título seria "O capítulo que não tem fim"  ^^")_**

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna ^^,_**

****

**_Ao que tudo indica, o maldito bloqueio¬¬" que me perseguiu a semana inteira finalmente se foi \o/ ._**

****

**_Espero que gostem, apesar de eu ter separado os dois nesse capítulo ^^"_**

****

**_Vou responder as reviews ^^ :_**

****

**__**

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Que bom que gostou do último capítulo._**

**_As coisas estão esquentando e juro que tenho que me segurar para não acabar como clima toda vez... mas, acho que não estou me contendo muito bem ^^"_**

****

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Prometo que quando terminar com ela, mando-a para você ^^_**

**_Acho que esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta^^  
Naraku já apareceu... _**

**_Oh! O que será que eu vou aprontar no próximo capítulo? _**

****

**_Iza_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Ale_****_ – Espero que esteja indo bem nas provas ^^._**

**_O comportamento do Inu vai ser um tanto quanto diferente nessa fic...  
Vocês logo vão entender ^^._**

**_E como você viu realmente Naraku está vivo.... mas, será que ele é a razão da cegueira de K-chan?_**

****

**_Soul-Hunter_****_ – O Naraku já apareceu na história ^^"._**

**_Fico feliz que você goste de suspense... porque dessa vez, eu realmente montei um bom! ^.~_**

****

**_Kiki-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história e espero que goste desse capítulo ( pelo menos grande ele ficou 16 páginas ^^")_**

**_Respondendo a sua pergunta, eles logo vão se entender.... ( tenho que me conter ou vou falar demais)_**

****

**_Camis_****_ – Sua fic está ficando cada vez mais interessante e não precisa agradecer não ^.~_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Não se preocupe com loucuras, porque se alguém não sabe aqui em casa é um hospício..._**

**_Já lhe dei os parabéns por ter passado de ano. Isso é algo muito bom ^^_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. _**

**_Adorei a "pequena lista" de nicks ^^"_**

**_E falar demais é uma característica minha também, então não se preocupe ^.~_**

**_Para terminar, sua capacidade de brigar como Inu é tão grande quantoa minha^^"_**

**__**

**_Suu-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do comportamento do Inu ^^  
Mas, infelizmente.... Naraku já apareceu para atrapalhar... ou será ajudar?  
Naru perversa deixando os leitores mais confusos... ^^"_**

**__**

**_Bruna_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que goste de minhas fics e que tenha arrumado um tempinho para mandar um review para essa autora desprezível..._**

**_Então eu viciei você em fics de InuYasha também?  
É incrível como tenho feito isso com algumas pessoas..._**

**_Ai, que coisa... Me sinto uma traficante falando isso O.o"_**

**_Mas, espero que continue acompanhando  e gostando de minhas fics e quando se sentir disposta mande reviews ^^_**

****

**_Sakura14_****_ – Respondendo a sua pergunta Kagome tem 23, como ela mesmo disse antes do aniversário e o Inu tem por volta de 100( eu acho que disse isso no capítulo passado, não tenho certeza)_**

****

**_Laine-Moraes_****_ – Arigatou, fico feliz que esteja gostando_**

**__**

**_Pandora Super Sonic_****_ – Eu sei que ainda tem muitos detalhes não explicados e prometo que com o tempo tudo se acerta ^^._**

**_Entendi sua mensagem quanto a Naraku e como você viu, ele já apareceu^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando^^_**

****

**_Ro _****_– Percebi_****_ que estou respondendo suas reviews todas atrasadas^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^._**

**_Concordo com você, Kagome combina muito mais com InuYasha ^^_**

**_A dúvida dele, eu expliquei nesse capítulo.( Inu-chan meio lerdo para perceber as coisas^^)_**

**_Realmente não dá para se esconder do amor, por mais que a gente tente.  
E o Inu acabou de comprovar isso ^^._**

****

**_Respondi todo mundo. _**

**_Arigatou a todas que lêem, mesmo que não me mandem review...._**

**_Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo^^  
  
Logo tem mais se o maldito bloqueio não voltar¬¬"_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne, _**

****

**_Naru_**

****

****

****

****

****


	13. Capítulo 12

**_N.A.1 – Aparentemente ninguém lê minhas notas no final, pois apesar de eu já ter respondido essa pergunta umas 3 ou 4 vezes, algumas pessoas continuam a me perguntar._**

****

**_InuYasha_****_ tem por volta de 100 anos, o que nas minhas loucas contas equivalem a 25 anos humanos. Não me perguntem como nem por que, simplesmente é assim ^^_**

InuYasha saiu do carro correndo antes mesmo que esse parasse completamente, subiu os degraus correndo e abriu a porta. Olhou para Sangô que estava sentada no sofá abraçada aos joelhos.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei..." Sangô respondeu, levantou a cabeça o que tornou visível os olhos vermelhos.

"Como assim, você não sabe?" InuYasha a pegou pelos ombros levantando-a do sofá " Você estava aqui e não sabe?... Sua incompetente, não faz nem uma hora que eu sai daqui!"

"Solte-a InuYasha!" Miroku falou ao entrar na casa "Não pode culpá-la por tudo que acontece!"

InuYasha soltou a garota que correu para Miroku e o abraçou.

"Gomen ne Sangô... eu só queria saber o que aconteceu..." InuYasha parou de falar e baixou a cabeça "Como ela está?"

" O médico ainda está com ela."

"Eu não sei... levei o almoço e ela comeu normalmente..." Sangô se virou para InuYasha "Ela estava bem quando a deixei sozinha e..." parou de falar chorando novamente.

"Está tudo bem, Sangô..." Miroku a consolou, colocou o braço sobre seus ombros "Vamos nos sentar e você nos conta o que sabe."

Sangô concordou com um aceno deixando que Miroku a conduzisse em direção ao sofá. InuYasha olhou para os dois impaciente com a demora.

"Diga o que aconteceu de uma vez!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku o repreendeu.

"Está tudo bem..." Sangô respirou fundo " Eu estava lavando a louça quando pensei ter visto algo se mover lá fora, eu... achei que era melhor verificar... achei que K-chan ficaria bem por alguns minutos..."

"Você a deixou sozinha?" InuYasha quase gritou.

"Eu não pensei que algo ia acontecer... eu nem ao menos tinha certeza de que..."

"Como pode deixá-la sozinha?"

"InuYasha, você não está ajudando em nada falando desse modo com Sangô!"

"Ele está certo... eu devia ter ao menos tê-la avisado, mas não achei que algo ia acontecer..." Sangô baixou a cabeça "Quando eu voltei, fui até o quarto para avisá-la do que tinha acontecido... a porta parecia emperrada e senti uma presença estranha... quando finalmente consegui entrar a encontrei desmaiada..."

"Como po—" InuYasha foi interrompido pela entrada de um rapaz vestido de branco. ( Dãã!  É o médico -_-")

"Sangô-chan?" Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e curtos chamou ao entrar na sala.

"Houjo-kun!" Sangô falou pulando do sofá "Como ela está?"

"Quem é ele?" InuYasha perguntou a Miroku, olhando para Houjo desconfiado.

"Ele é o médico!" Miroku suspirou " Faça o favor de se comportar"

"Higurashi-san está bem..." Houjo falou assim que Sangô parou a sua frente "Eu a examinei e não há nada de errado com ela..."

"Seu incompetente!" InuYasha falou se aproximando do jovem médico "Se não houvesse nada errado com Kagome, ela não teria desmaiado!"

"InuYasha!" 

"Médicos inúteis! Se não descobrem a razão vêem com esse papo cretino de "Não há nada errado com ela!""

"Fique calmo, Yokai-sama..." Houjo falou dando um passo para trás, visivelmente assustado "Se me deixar terminar de—"

"Saía_da_minha_frente!" InuYasha o empurrou para o lado a caminho do quarto de Kagome.

"Volte aqui, você—" Houjo falou pensando em impedir InuYasha. 

"Deixe-o ficar com ela, Houjo" Miroku segurou seu braço.

"Mas, ele é um Yokai!"

"Ele é um Hanyou!" Miroku o corrigiu "E qual o problema quanto ao que ele é?... Parece que os humanos não estão fazendo um bom trabalho ao ajudá-la."

~.~

InuYasha abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, olhou para a garota inconsciente na cama e se acalmou um pouco. Aproximou-se lentamente e ajoelhou ao lado da cama... No mesmo lugar que tinha passado a noite.

- Kagome... – murmurou tocando o rosto feminino -... Me perdoe por não estar aqui quando precisou de mim...

~.~

" Você não tem que se preocupar com o que ele é ou deixa de ser Houjo-kun... Apenas nos diga o que há de errado com, K-chan..."

" Como eu disse antes, não há nada de errado com ela... eu a examinei e não há nada..."

"Eu a encontrei no chão!" Sangô falou se aproximando do jovem médico " Está me dizendo que ela achou a cama macia demais e decidiu que o chão seria mais confortável?"

"Eu... eu não disse isso, Sangô-san..." Houjo falou se afastando da garota até encostar-se à parede "Só falei que a examinei e..."

"InuYasha está certo! Vocês médicos são todos incompetentes!" Sangô fechou as mãos dando mais um passo em direção ao rapaz "Ela está cega!... mas não há nada errado com ela... Ela desmaiou!... mas não há nada errado com ela!"

"Sangô-san eu não—"

"Você é um incompetente!"

"Já chega, Sangô!" Miroku falou colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

"Estou cansada de respostas que não—"

"Sangô!"

"O que é, Miroku?"

"Está assustando Houjo." Miroku falou indicando o rapaz que se encontrava encostado na parede de olhos arregalados.

"Gomen ne, Houjo-kun... acho que estou um pouco nervosa..."

" Ahn... tudo bem, Sangô-san... " Houjo se afastou da parede "Higurashi-san deve continuar dormindo por mais algum tempo..." caminhou até a porta e a abriu " Podem me chamar se algo acontecer..." saiu sem esperar a resposta.

"Acho que eu realmente o assustei dessa vez..."

"Houjo sempre foi meio estranho."

"Estúpido, você quer dizer..." Sangô sentou no sofá "Pensei que ao menos se tornaria um bom médico".

" Ele é um bom médico quando as pessoas não o assustam..." Miroku sorriu ao sentar ao lado de Sangô.

^.^

Kagome estremeceu ao sentir o toque em seu rosto, mas não teve forças para abrir os olhos, ouvia uma voz conhecida falando baixinho.

" Eu não devia ter me aproveitado de sua confusão..." InuYasha pegou uma das mãos da garota "... eu não deveria ter fugido... eu deveria estar aqui para protegê-la de... Kuso! Eu nem ao menos sei o que aconteceu com você!"

"Naraku..." a voz de Kagome não passou de um sussurro.

"Nani?" InuYasha levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dela " Kagome, você..."

"Naraku." Kagome repetiu, a voz mais firme dessa vez enquanto abria os olhos lentamente "Ele esteve aqui..."

"Ele machucou você?"

"Iie..."

"O que ele fez?"

"Ele disse que eu nunca me livraria dele..." Kagome fechou os olhos novamente, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos "Senti as mãos dele em mim e..." voltou a abrir os olhos e apertou a mão que segurava a sua " Tudo o que eu podia pensar era como eu sou inútil por não poder me livrar dele..."

"Kagome..." InuYasha tocou o rosto dela enxugando suas lágrimas "É minha culpa... eu não deveria ter me afastado de você..."

"Eu fui tão orgulhosa... disse que não precisava de ninguém..."

"Está tudo bem..." InuYasha sentou na beirada da cama e a levantou para abraçá-la.

"Não me deixe... eu não quero ficar sozinha..."

"Kagome..." InuYasha a abraçou forte, acariciando suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu tive tanto medo..." Kagome o abraçou de volta, afundando o rosto em seu peito "Senti o toque dele e não consegui me afastar... tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que queria que fossem suas mãos em mim..."

"Ele... fez algo..." InuYasha parou de falar, o simples pensamento fazia com que seu coração se apertasse, respirou fundo se forçando a continuar " O que ele fez?"

"Ele... me beijou..." Kagome se afastou um pouco e levantou a cabeça " Ele me beijou e eu desejei que fosse você..." levantou a mão até tocar o rosto dele "... desejei que fossem seus lábios contra os meus..."deslizou o polegar pelos lábios masculinos " Me beije..." deslizou a mão até a nuca dele e o puxou contra si " apague o gosto dele de mim..."

"Kagome..."

"Você não me quer mais..." Kagome fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres " não posso culpá-lo... eu me sinto tão suja.."

"Não se sinta assim... você não teve culpa..." os dedos dele enxugaram o rosto dela, deslizou pelos lábios femininos que se entreabriram com seu toque. Baixou a cabeça cobrindo seus lábios, sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela e desejou que com isso pudesse realmente apagar não somente o toque de Naraku, mas tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela. Aprofundou o beijo e a abraçou mais apertado, desejando não ter se afastado dela há tantos anos atrás... Talvez se tivesse ficado ao lado dela pudesse ter impedido que...

"Oh!" Sangô falou parando na porta. InuYasha se separou de Kagome, mas continuou a abraçá-la, olhou para a porta parecendo irritado com a interrupção.

"O que há de errado, Sangô?" Miroku perguntou atrás da garota "Por que não... Ah, agora entendi..."

" Sumimasen, não queríamos interromper nada... pensamos que K-chan ainda estivesse dormindo e..." Sangô parou de falar quando Miroku passou por ela e entrou no quarto.

"Pelo visto tudo o que Kagome-sama precisa era do beijo do príncipe e... Itai!" Miroku esfregou a nuca que tinha sido atingida por Sangô " Por que fez isso, eu só—"

"Seus comentários são completamente desnecessários..." Sangô falou empurrando o rapaz para fora do quarto " Além de deixar os dois sem graça..." estava para fechar a porta quando uma mão a impediu " InuYasha?"

"Fora você também." Ele falou a empurrando para o corredor.

"Mas, K-chan..."

"Eu posso cuidar dela sem ajuda de vocês intrometidos!" Fechou a porta, girando a chave na fechadura.

"Mas, eu quero falar com ela..."

"Depois!" InuYasha começou a se afastar da porta ignorando as batidas insistentes.

"Venha Sangô..." Miroku segurou a garota pelos ombros e a puxou para longe da porta.

"Mas, eu..."

" Eles tem muito que conversar, Sangô..." Miroku falou enquanto entravam na sala " vamos deixá-los sozinhos..."

"Mas..."

"Depois você fala com ela, Sangô..."

"Acho que você tem razão... afinal, como meus s planos vão dar certo se os dois teimosos não se entenderem?"

"Sangô!" Miroku segurou a garota pelo braço e a virou de frente para ele " Que diabo de plano é esse?"

^.^

"InuYasha?"

"Fale, Kagome..."

"Por que você me beijou?"

"Você pediu..."

"Foi por pena, não foi?" Kagome perguntou baixando a cabeça " Eu não quero que você tenha pena de mim..."

"Não é pena o que sinto por você..." InuYasha falou sentando ao lado dela na cama.

"Não é?" Kagome perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa " Eu teria pena de alguém como—" InuYasha a impediu de continuar, beijando seus lábios de leve.

" Não vejo nada em você para causar pena..." seus lábios tocaram os dela novamente, antes que continuasse sorrindo "A não ser o fato de você não parar de chorar..."

"Baka!" Kagome murmurou dando um pequeno sorriso e enlaçando o pescoço dele, impedindo que ele se afastasse.

" Talvez tenha algo a ver comigo, já que todas as vezes que eu já a beijei você estava chorando..." InuYasha sorriu e se afastou um pouco mais para olhar o rosto dela " Nunca obtive essa reação quando beijei—"

"Iie!" Kagome quase gritou e apertou mais forte " Não é você!"

"Não sou eu?" InuYasha perguntou olhando para a garota em seus braços, Kagome balançou a cabeça negando " Eu só estava brincando, fique calma..."

"Eu tenho medo de que se eu me apaixonar... você acabe me deixando..." Kagome ajoelhou na cama sem soltar o pescoço dele " Todas as pessoas que já amei me deixaram..."

"Eu não vou deixar você."

"Você foi embora hoje!"

"Eu queria que você tivesse a chance de pensar..."

"Pensar em que?" Kagome levantou a cabeça e por um momento quando seus olhos encontraram com os de InuYasha ela pensou tê-los visto, lindos olhos dourados... 

" Se você quer ficar comigo..." a voz de InuYasha a despertou.

" Ficar com você?" Kagome piscou e a visão desapareceu e ela suspirou desanimada ~Devo estar imaginando coisas...~

" Eu..." InuYasha parou de falar e tocou o rosto de Kagome, "Eu não queria... mas não posso negar que..." respirou fundo tentando criar coragem para terminar de falar ~Kuso! Não pensei que seria tão difícil!~ 

"Não precisa dizer nada que não queira..." Kagome falou devagar, dando um pequeno sorriso " Acho que você está com medo de—"

"Não tenho medo de dizer o que sinto, Kagome... meu medo é que você não esteja preparada para ouvir..." 

**_N.A.2 – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas é que eu queria acabar AMF primeiro ^^._**

****

**_Agora vou ter um pouco mais de tempo e me dedicar a AnE e AAA ^^ ( vou tentar não começar coisas novas por enquanto ^^")_**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, como podem ver o relacionamento deles melhorou um pouquinho..._**

****

**_Eu nem fui muito má ^^"_**

****

**_Devido a quantidade de reviews, dessa vez vou tentar me controlar ^^"_**

****

**_Iza_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ –Eu nem fui muito má com você dessa vez ^^_**

****

**_Polly_****_ – Dame com os spoilers da minha fic ou seu castigo vai dobrar de tamanho e intensidade! XD_**

**_Também te amo ^^_**

**__**

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa _****_– Respondendo :_**

**_1 – K-chan contou o que Naraku fez com ela... mas, será que ela contou tudo??_**

**_2- A vez desse casal ainda vai chegar ^^_**

**_3 – Você quer Nc de quem ? Não entendi ^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo ^^ e as razões da Kagome vocês vão descobrir aos poucos ^^_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Você nunca me atrapalha ^^  
Já não posso dizer o mesmo do Inu...¬¬"_**

**_Que bom que você gostou ^.~_**

****

**_Lily_**_ – Vou dizer_******_ uma coisa a você...  
Pelo tanto de coisas que ainda tenho planejada, essa fic vai demorar um tempo para acabar ^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^.~_**

****

**_Beldani_****_ – A resposta a sua pergunta está lá em cima ^^  
Existem coisas, que por enquanto só existem na minha cabeça, que explicam a razão para que esses capítulos estejam mais dramáticos ^^_**

****

**_Bruna_****_ – Juro que minha intenção ao escrever aquilo não foi fazer você se sentir mal. Gomen ne ^^"_**

**_Mas, não posso negar que fico feliz ao receber reviews ^^""_**

**_Quanto a AMF, postei o último capítulo na sexta. Espero que goste ^.~_**

****

**_Elizabeth_****_ – As respostas estão nesse capítulo. Nem todas, mas..._**

****

**_Tickle-chan_****_ – Suas suposições estão quase todas certas.  
A traição de Naraku foi deixar Kagome cega_**

**_InuYasha_****_ esqueceu de Kikyou, mas não de sua traição._**

****

**_Polly_****_ e Iza_****_ – Sem comentários com seus surtos..._**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Arigatou pela review ^^_**

**_Naraku foi o causador da cegueira dela... mas, é por causa dele que Kagome ainda está cega?_**

**_Não posso contar ainda ^^"_**

**_Quanto a quantidade de idéias que eu tenho...  
Bem, isso tem a ver com o nível de loucura^^"_**

**_Então, se você acha que sou criativa... XD_**

****

**_Laine_****_ Moraes_****_ – Realmente ando inspirada para as cenas de beijos dessa fic ^^  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado^.~_**

****

**_Lá-chan_****_ – Arigatou, fico feliz que tenha gostado._**

**_Naraku era o Yokai que deixou Kagome cega. _**

**_E sim, eles foram namorados._**

****

**_Marina_****_ –Fico feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

**_Naraku e Kagome foram namorados no passado._**

**_A experiência foi ruim já que foi ele quem a deixou cega._**

****

**_Camis_****_ – InuYasha vai sofrer um pouquinho nessa fic, mas se eu der detalhes vai acabar com o suspense XD_**

**_Os motivos vão aparecer aos poucos^^_**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

****

**_Ale_****_ – Parabéns! Você passou! ^^_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha considerado o capítulo um presente^^_**

**_E realmente o último capítulo foi cheio de coisas ^^_**

****

**_Rô_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha aparecido e que esteja gostando^^_**

**_Apesar das constantes reviravoltas que estou dando nessa fic ^^"_**

**_As reações da Kagome são meio estranhas, mas existe uma explicação, embora ela não tenha aparecido completamente está na minha cabeça^^"_**

****

**_Pandora Super Sonic_****_ – Eu achei que nem fui muito má com a Kagome... ainda XD_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Que bom que a Soul Hunter viu a review que deixei ^^_**

****

**_Tici_****_ – Eu sempre aviso quando coloco um capítulo... só você mesmo para demorar quase duas semanas para notar isso -_-"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado e sim K-chan desmaiou por causa de Naraku._**

**_Viu só? Nem precisou esperar até domingo... consegui terminar antes \o/_**

**_E Tici... nenhuma review se compara ao tamanho de minhas notas..._**

**_A não ser talvez a última review da Catsy em AMF, mas eu amo reviews..._**

**_Todas!_**

**_Pequenas ou grandes ^^_**

****

****

**_Minhas notas estão cada vez maiores @_@._**

****

**_E juro que tentei me controlar dessa vez..._**

****

**_Bem, espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam, ok ?_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**

****

****

****

****


	14. Capítulo 13

"Não tenho medo de dizer o que sinto, Kagome... meu medo é que você não esteja preparada para ouvir..."

"Acha que eu tenho medo de você?"

"Você não tem medo de mim... Tem medo de seus sentimentos..." InuYasha a puxou para seu colo " É por isso que é tão difícil dizer o que sinto..." Beijou a testa dela " Vou guardar o que sinto por enquanto..." deslizou os lábios por seu rosto até encontrar os lábios dela " Mas, vou permanecer ao seu lado até que você esteja pronta..."

"Pronta?" A voz de Kagome não passou de um sussurro de encontro aos lábios dele.

"Pronta para abandonar seu medo... para retribuir o que sinto..." beijou-a suavemente antes de completar "Pronta para ser minha..."

"Você... você quer que eu seja sua?" Kagome se afastou um pouco, queria tanto poder vê-lo, poder olhar naqueles olhos dourados.

"Mais do que tudo!"

"E você vai ser meu também?"

"Eu já sou seu..." InuYasha a puxou de volta para si e a beijou, sentiu a reação imediata que o toque causou em seu corpo, o mesmo que acontecia todas às vezes. Um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios, enquanto mergulhava a língua na boca macia. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem por seu peito e sentiu-se feliz por não estarem tentando afastá-lo dessa vez. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os olhos que se abriram um pouco "Chego a pensar se algum dia não fui seu..."

- Inu...Yasha...

- Não espero que sinta o mesmo por mim... – Beijou-lhe as pálpebras, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos negros. – Posso esperar... – deslizou as mãos para as costas dela, pressionando-a mais contra seu corpo -...Eu vou esperar... – sentiu o corpo dela estremecer de encontro ao seu.

- E se... E se eu não conseguir mudar... E se eu...

- Vou continuar ao seu lado esperando.

Kagome apoiou a testa no peito dele e estremeceu.

- Foi o que ele disse antes...

- Ele disse?

- Naraku dizia que esperaria até que eu estivesse pronta, mas...

InuYasha a abraçou apertado.

- O que ele fez com você?

- Nada que você já não tenha tentado...

- Nani? – InuYasha sentiu seu coração dar um pulo no peito. ~Nada que eu já não tenha tentado?... O que diabo isso quer dizer?~

- Não me faça falar sobre isso... – Kagome murmurou, afastando-se com um pequeno sorriso -... Apenas me abrace.

InuYasha estudou-lhe o rosto com atenção, tentando descobrir o sentido do que ela tinha dito, mas qualquer pensamento negativo sumiu enquanto olhava pra ela. Observou cada traço delicado, os brilhantes olhos azuis, as faces coradas. Tocou-lhe os lábios ligeiramente inchados com seus dedos.

- Você é tão bonita...

- Eu sou?

- Hai... – InuYasha inclinou-se e roçou os lábios nos dela -...  Você é a mulher mais bonita que já tive nos braços.

- Você só está tentando me agradar... – Kagome disse acertando o ombro dele com um tapa – Não sou tão...

- Estou falando a verdade! – InuYasha falou indignado – Sabe muito bem que não falo nada apenas para agradar os outros!

- Para alguém dizendo a verdade, você parece muito ofendido...

- Feh! Lembre-me de não lhe fazer elogios no futuro! – InuYasha a tirou de seu colo, sentando-a na cama novamente – Bruxa ingrata!

- Você ficou bravo? – Kagome perguntou segurando-o pelo braço quando sentiu que ele começava a levantar

- O que você acha? – Ele segurou seus pulsos e afastou a mão dela.

- Eu acho que você devia aprender a controlar suas emoções! – Kagome ajoelhou na cama.

- Hountou ni? – InuYasha perguntou estreitando os olhos – Então vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Matte, eu...- Kagome tentou levantar da cama e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, InuYasha a segurou antes que caísse.

- Me pergunto como você não se matou ainda sendo tão jeitosa... – InuYasha sorriu ao ajudá-la a sentar na cama.

- Sorte, talvez? – Kagome suspirou aliviada ao notar o tom divertido que ele usou – O segredo é cair apenas quando tem alguém para te segurar.

- Então você faz de propósito?

- Iie, é sorte mesmo.– Kagome sorriu e segurou o braço dele – Talvez tenha algo a ver com sua presença, porque não me lembro de cair da cama antes de você aparecer...

- Então, o que está dizendo é que sou o culpado?

- Iie! Estou dizendo que você é o causador!

- Qual a diferença?

- Não sei.

- Talvez eu deva ir embora!

- Mas, ai quem vai me segurar se eu cair?

- Você disse que não caía antes da minha chegada.

- Eu não me importo de cair, desde que seja por você...

- Nani?

- Você me deixa com dor de cabeça... – Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou – Apenas, não me deixe, ok?

- Talvez seja o esforço de pensar... – InuYasha falou devagar, sorriu quando ela levantou a cabeça depressa.

- Nani?

- A causa da sua dor de cabeça... – seu sorriso se ampliou quando a viu estreitar os olhos – Você não está acostumada a usá-la, então quando pensa sente dor...

- Baka! – Kagome pegou o travesseiro e jogou nele, sentiu-se desapontada ao ouvi-lo cair no chão e InuYasha rir.

- Sua pontaria continua péssima!

- Eu quase acertei você dessa vez... Se não tivesse desviado tão rápido...

- Claro, porque todos os alvos ficam parados esperando para serem atingidos... – Parou de falar quando percebeu o que ela tinha dito – Matte, como sabe que quase me acertou?

- Eu não sei...

- Como você sabia para onde atirar o travesseiro?

- Sua voz parecia vir...

- Não foi pela minha voz. Como sabia para onde atirar o travesseiro?

- Eu sabia que você estava ali...

- Como?

- Eu... – Kagome balançou a cabeça -... Não sei. Yamete!

- Diga como sabia onde jogar o travesseiro? Como sabe que eu desviei no último momento?

- Eu apenas sei! – Kagome quase gritou – Não sei explicar como, eu apenas sei! - InuYasha sorriu e a puxou para um abraço. – Por que está rindo de mim, baka?

- Não estou rindo de você...

- Entendo... Está rindo porque você finalmente enlouqueceu?

- Iie... Porque parece que você finalmente está usando seus poderes direito.

- Finalmente? – Kagome afastou-se dele estreitando os olhos – Eu...

- Não fazia a mínima idéia de como usar seus poderes. – InuYasha sorriu e começou a se afastar da cama - Eu sei disso!

- Ora seu...

- Mas, isso é só o começo... Precisa treinar muito para conseguir me acertar

- Baka! – Kagome falou jogando uma almofada nele – Você se esquece que eu já o acertei uma vez!

- Pura sorte! – InuYasha falou segurando a almofada – Não se preocupe vai ter mais chances de tentar de novo... – jogou a almofada e sorriu quando ela a pegou.

- Mal posso esperar por isso! – Kagome estreitou os olhos – E dessa vez, vou acertar sua cabeça com uma pedra bem maior!

- Claro...Você sempre pode tentar... – InuYasha falou antes de sair e fechar a porta – Amanhã se estiver melhor! - riu mais alto ao ouvi-la gritar "Baka!" E se afastou do quarto em direção a sala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Entendeu agora? – Sangô falou baixinho.

- Hai... Você podia ter me contado antes... – Miroku respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu poderia ter ajudado você...

- Trabalho melhor sozinha! – Sangô falou um pouco mais alto, sorriu ao ver a expressão de Miroku.

- Você está me dispensando? – Miroku perguntou encostando-se ao sofá e cruzando os braços – Me sinto ofendido!

- Não é bem assim... É que seus comentários só atrapalham e... Você viu a expressão de InuYasha quando...

- O que tem a minha expressão? – InuYasha perguntou ao entrar na sala. Sangô e Miroku pularam no sofá virando para ele.

- Nada... Nada... – Sangô levantou e deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu...Ahn... Posso falar com K-chan agora? – ela parou de andar quando ele segurou seu braço.

- Não pense que me engana... Sei que estavam falando de mim!

- Você é muito desconfiado, nós não... – Sangô soltou o braço da mão dele -...Estávamos falando de você!

- Miroku me falou do seu plano... – InuYasha tentou mais uma vez.

- Ele não pode ter falado algo que não sabe... – Sangô riu caminhando para o quarto.

- Eu vou acabar descobrindo mesmo! – Inuyasha deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

- Claro que vai, Inu-chan... Você faz parte dele!

- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim! – InuYasha se virou para segui-la.

- Ahn, InuYasha? – Miroku chamou de seu lugar perto da janela.

- Sangô! Volte aqui eu...

- InuYasha? – Miroku chamou de novo, olhando para a pessoa que saia do carro e olhava para a casa parecendo muito irritada. – Acho melhor você vir aqui...

- Por que? – InuYasha ouviu passos subindo os degraus que levavam a varanda – Quem...? – Fechou os olhos ao reconhecer o cheiro – Kuso! Esqueci de avisar... – Abriu os olhos ao ouvir alguém batendo a porta e viu Miroku levar a mão até maçaneta – Não abra a maldita por--... – parou de falar ao ver a figura conhecida olhando para ele do lado de fora da casa – Maldição!

- Não foi essa a educação que sua mãe lhe deu... – o rapaz mais velho entrou sem esperar ser convidado e olhou para InuYasha criticamente -... É assim que recebe as visitas?

- Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado a entrar! – InuYasha cruzou os braços, esquecendo de Sangô completamente.

- É o mínimo que pode fazer depois de me deixar esperando, Inu-chan!

- Quando vai parar de me chamar assim?

- Quando você parar de se comportar com uma criança mal educada, irmãozinho!

- Eu não sou criança há muito tempo! – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos.

- Tenho consciência disso... Apesar de seu comportamento dizer o contrário... – Sesshoumaru virou para o rapaz parado a seu lado – O que está esperando para fechar a porta, Miroku?

- Ahn? – Miroku piscou e olhou para a porta – Ah sim... A porta... – sorriu sem graça ao fechá-la – É que vocês me distraíram.

- Então, eu sou algum tipo de palhaço?- InuYasha perguntou olhando zangado para Miroku.

- Não foi isso o que...

- Acalme-se, Inu-chan. – Sesshoumaru disse sentando no sofá.

- Pare de me chamar assim. – InuYasha se virou para o irmão e revirou os olhos – E quem disse que você podia sentar?

- Esperei a manhã inteira, até que percebi que você tinha mudado de idéia e resolvi vir até aqui... – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha – Não queira testar o pouco que sobrou da minha paciência depois disso...

- E quem disse que você devia vir atrás de mim? ... Não preciso de babá!

- Eu não teria vindo ver um ingrato como você se soubesse que Rin me deixaria em paz...  – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos – O por que de ela se importar com você é um mistério para mim!

- O fato de ela gostar de você é o mistério! – InuYasha falou sentando na outra ponta do sofá.

- O mistério é ela suportar os dois sem enlouquecer... – Miroku falou baixinho, arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois se virarem fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- O que você disse? - Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada, nada... – Miroku sorriu e sentou na poltrona o mais longe possível deles – Pensei alto, é só!

- Feh! – InuYasha cruzou os braços olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse os outros dois.

- Então... – Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão com uma sobrancelha levantada -... Pretende me dizer a razão de ter me obrigado a fazer essa viagem tão "agradável", Inu-chan?

- Vá para o inferno, Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha estreitou os olhos ao ver o irmão rir de sua irritação

- Arigatou, mas não desejo morar com você... Inu-chan!

- Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha virou para o irmão estreitando os olhos.

- Kami... O que fiz para merecer isso? – Miroku levantou da poltrona – Eu vou... Avisar Sangô de sua chegada... – suspirou ao ver que os dois estavam entretidos demais em provocar um ao outro para notar sua presença.

- Por que me deixou esperando, Inu-chan? – Sesshoumaru falou levantando uma sobrancelha – Sabe como eu odeio esperar...

- Não tenho que correr a cada vez que você diz meu nome!

- Se não tinha a intenção de ir ao meu encontro, não deveria ter me dito para esperar!

- Não me lembro de dizer que estava a caminho! – InuYasha levantou do sofá, era melhor se afastar antes que cedesse a tentação de pular no pescoço do irmão.

- Qual o problema com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sarcástico – A idade finalmente está afetando seu cérebro? – levantou ao ver o irmão se virar, sabia o que viria seguir e não queria estar em desvantagem – Não lembra mais o que fala?

- Pelo que me lembro, você é mais velho do que eu!

- Ótimo, sinal que seu cérebro ainda funciona... ou pelo menos, parte dele!

- Ora, seu cretino! – InuYasha falou se aproximando do irmão.

- Sempre me surpreendo com a sua capacidade de falar coisas inúteis e--... parou de falar com viu o irmão pular em sua direção, desviou a tempo e sorriu ao ver InuYasha cair no chão – Quando vai entender que não pode comigo? -_colocou o pé no peito do irmão, para impedí-lo de levantar - Desista, Inu-chan!_

_- Nunca! - InuYasha tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu quando o irmão aumentou a pressão em seu peito_

_- Qual o problema não consegue levantar? - Sesshoumaru se abaixou um pouco - Se você pedir educadamente eu --_

_- Vá para o inferno! - InuYasha aproveitou a distração e empurrou o pé de seu peito. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos antes de cair sobre o irmão,_

_- Ora, seu inútil! - Sesshoumaru falou colocando as mãos no pescoço do irmão - Você precisa de outra lição de boas maneiras!_

Miroku estava saindo da sala quando ouviu o barulho de algo pesado caindo, se virou para ver os dois no chão.

– Não acredito! – Parou atrás do sofá, olhando para os dois incrédulo – Yamete! Sangô vai ter um ataque se vocês quebrarem algo... – Fechou os olhos quando viu o vaso na mesa de centro balançar instável, ouviu o barulho de vidro se espatifando seguido pelo da porta do quarto se abrindo e passos no corredor.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sangô falou ao entrar na sala – Miroku, o que você... – parou de falar quando viu duas pessoas aparecerem atrás do sofá. – InuYasha e Sesshoumaru... Eu devia ter imaginado – ela suspirou ao ver o vaso quebrado – Será que vocês não podem se comportar como os adultos que aparentemente são?

- Sumimasen, Sangô... – Sesshoumaru levantou arrumando a roupa -... Eu pago pelo estrago...

- Claro que tem que pagar, afinal a culpa foi sua!

- Eu devia fazer você pagar... Inu-chan!

- Grrrrrrrr...

- Você está rosnando para mim?  
  
- O que você...  
  
- YAMETE!!!! – Sangô gritou o que fez com que os dois parassem e se virassem para ela – Se quebrarem mais alguma coisa, eu juro que mato os dois! – Estreitou os olhos quando os viu olharem um para o outro e começarem a rir – Se acham que não sou capaz então... – os dois pararam de rir e apenas concordaram – Melhor assim...

- Sangô? Miroku? – Kagome chamou entrando na sala – O que está acontecendo?

- Volte para o quarto, Kagome.

- InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou confusa – Quem mais está aqui, eu sinto...

- Quem é ela, Inu-chan?

- Não é da sua maldita conta! - InuYasha se afastou do irmão e pegou o braço de Kagome puxando-a pelo corredor – Vamos!

- Pare de me puxar desse jeito, Baka! – Kagome tentou se soltar – Quero saber quem é o Yokai que está na sala...

- Sesshoumaru... - InuYasha falou entre dentes, segurando o braço dela mais forte.

- Nani?

- Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha falou continuando a puxá-la.

- Esse nome não me é estranho... – Kagome sorriu quando se lembrou – Ele é seu irmão!

- MEIO–Irmão! – InuYasha corrigiu abrindo a porta do quarto. – Você nunca presta atenção no que falo!

- Não vai apresentá-lo?

- Iie!

- Por que?

- Porque se fosse por mim ele nem ao menos estaria aqui! – puxou-a para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Grosso! Vai acabar arrancando meu braço desse jeito! – Kagome se soltou e esfregou o ombro dolorido.

- Se você me obedecesse isso não teria acontecido!

- Se você agisse com uma pessoa normal, eu teria... Obedecido? – Kagome estreitou os olhos – O que acha que sou? Um cachorro para obedecer quando você diz senta?

- Apenas fique aqui dentro enquanto eu  me livro daquele baka!

- Demo...

- Fique aqui! – InuYasha saiu e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não ouse me trancar aqui dentro de novo!

- Não estou trancan—

- De novo? - Sesshoumaru sorriu quando viu o irmão estremecer e se virar para ele – Quantas vezes você trancou a garota cega no quarto?

- Não fale de Kagome assim!

- Está me dando ordens? – Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou dizendo para não falar dela desse modo. – InuYasha começou a se afastar, parou quando ouviu o irmão rir – O que é tão engraçado?

- Eu disse a Rin que não deveria se preocupar com você...

- Nani?

- Ela acha que você é muito solitário, estava querendo arrumar uma namorada... – Sesshoumaru riu com a expressão do irmão.

- Ela o que?

- Fique calmo... Eu protegi você, não foi?

- Arigatou... Você é tão bom para mim... – InuYasha falou sarcástico. – Não sei o que faria sem você...

- Sabe... – Kagome abriu a porta – Se não querem que eu ouça a conversa, não deveriam conversar em frente a minha porta!

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota parada na porta do quarto por um minuto antes de se virar para o irmão.

- Acho que você deve ter muito o que pagar nessa vida, irmãozinho...

- Nani? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Entre todas as garotas que existem no mundo, você tinha que escolher uma que se parece com Kikyou!

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Não demorei muito dessa vez, ne ? ^^_**

****

**_Bem, como vocês viram Sesshy apareceu de forma bem "amigável" na história... XD_**

****

**_É claro que sua chegada traz algumas complicações (eu adoro complicações!!!), mas não é tudo o que vai acontecer._**

****

**_Vou parar de falar antes que deixe escapar o que não devo -_-"_**

****

**_Arigatou do fundo do coração a todas vocês que deixam review, mas infelizmente dessa vez não vou poder respondê-las como sempre, vou ser rápida. _**

****

**_Pura falta de tempo T_T._**

****

**_Lally_****_ -  Fico feliz que tenha gostado e o Inu como sempre me "elogiando" ._**

****

**_Lere_****_ - Arigatou, sim vai ter um lemon no futuro ^^_**

****

**_Madam_****_ Spooky_****_ – Que bom que está gostando. Sim , o Inu admitiu... Já K-chan..._**

****

**_Polly_****_ – Que bom que gostou. E tenho uma dica:  
Se você não gritar, sua garganta não dói XD_**

****

**_Ale_****_ - Que bom que gostou do Hojo como medico ^^  
E devo dizer que você está pegando a linha do mistério ..._**

**__**

**_Camis_****_ – Que bom que está gostando do Inu desse jeito.  
Quanto a San/ Mir não se preocupe, eles logo se acertam_**

****

**_Lan_****_ Ayath_****_ – Arigatou ^^_**

****

**_Letícia_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que goste.   
A "grande" participação de Kikyou já aconteceu e não tenho planos para que ela volte por enquanto._**

****

**_Tomoyo_****_ Hiragizawa_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando e como eu disse vai ter Nc sim..._**

**_Como a Polly cansou de contar nas reviews eu até já escrevi...._**

****

**_Dani_****_ - Espero que tenha gostado da continuação da conversa dos dois ^^_**

****

**_Mila_****_ chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha voltado a ler minhas fics ^^_**

**_Ainda tenho seu Icq sim ^^  
Vou aproveitar a deixa para dizer que até posso avisá-las quando atualizo mas vocês tem que me pedir e deixar um endereço de e-mail.... senão fica difícil -_-"_**

****

**_Laine_****_ Moraes_****_ – Que bom que gostou_**

****

**_Tickle_****_ – Naraku foi o Yokai que deixou K-chan cega. E o Inu tem algo a ver com ela voltar a enxergar sim ^^_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

****

**_Tici-chan_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que esteja gostando. Apesar de ler atrasada ^^"_**

****

**_Iza_****_ – Arigatou pelo surto na review.... _**

**_Eu quase não fiquei @_@ ao ler..._**

**_Espero que continue gostando ^^_**

**__**

**_Mishiram_****_ – Gomen ne ^^"  
Eu realmente não tinha intenção de machucar ou matar nenhum leitor ^^""_**

**_Espero que goste desse capítulo_**

**__**

**_Pandora Super Sonic_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado pelas coisas terem se engrenado ^^_**

**_Vou tentar conter minha perversidade nos próximos capítulo.... ^.~_**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Que bom que gostou ^^_**

**_Sim, as coisas ficam cada vez mais interessantes entre os dois a cada capítulo que passa..._**

****

**_Priscila Marvolo_****_ – Que bom eu você gostou ^^._**

**_Eu não costumo demorar mais que uma semana para atualizar... a não ser que um maldito bloqueio me ataque ¬¬"_**

**_E a Fic que eu terminei se chama "Amar é uma Fraqueza?"_**

**_Espero que a leia e goste também ^^_**

****

**_Marina_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

**_Só tenho uma coisa a dizer... Como você é sortuda por ter um Inu-chan na sua vida..._**

**_Eu não tenho... Também quero um... T_T_**

****

**_Soul_****_ Hunter_****_ – Que bom que você voltou ^^_**

**_Fico muitíssimo feliz que esteja gostando.  
Eu sei que os "pequenos" buracos na história são irritantes mas, vocês vão descobrir tudo com o tempo^^_**

**_Eu realmente odeio bloqueios¬¬**_**

**_Morte a todos!!! XD_**

****

**_Suu-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

**_Bem, eu realmente fui má ao terminar o último capítulo ^^"_**

**_Vou tentar não fazer mais isso, mas... duvido que consiga XD_**

****

****

**_Bem, minna_**

****

**_Juro que tentei me controlar ao máximo nessa nota..._**

****

**_Mas, acho que não deu muito certo -_-"_**

****

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam o que acharam ^^_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e já ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	15. Capítulo 14

- Entre todas as garotas que existem no mundo, você tinha que escolher uma que se parece com Kikyou!

InuYasha olhou chocado para o irmão e depois para a garota parada na porta do quarto antes de fechar os olhos desejando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

- Eu pareço com Kikyou... – Kagome repetiu devagar, como se absorvesse a informação – Eu pareço com sua ex.... – fechou os olhos contendo a vontade de chorar ao entender o que aquilo significava – é por isso que você quer ficar comigo...

- Kagome... – InuYasha se aproximou da garota e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Afaste-se de mim! – Kagome gritou e o empurrou, batendo a porta em seguida.

- Kuso!

- Será que falei algo que não devia?

- Desapareça da minha frente! - InuYasha olhou para o irmão, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Isso é lá jeito de falar comigo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Você só atrapalha minha vida! InuYasha se virou para a porta, decidindo se deveria falar com Kagome agora ou não – Por que diabos tinha que dizer aquilo na frente dela?

- Como eu poderia saber que a garota teria essa reação?

- Qual seria sua reação se descobrisse que se parece com um ex-namorado de Rin?

- Eu caçaria o cretino  e o mataria antes que ele tivesse a chance de saber o que estava acontecendo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente.

- Por que eu ainda tento falar com você? – InuYasha fechou os olhos , prestando a tenção nos sons que vinham do quarto, mas não havia nenhum. Encarou o irmão e repetiu – Vá embora!

- Ela está encostada na porta.

- Nani ?

- A garota fechou a porta e sentou encostada nela.

- Como você pode saber disso?

- Ouviu passos se afastando depois que ela bateu a porta? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, esperou o irmão negar com um gesto de cabeça antes de continuar – E se olhar pela fresta vai ver a sombra dela...

- Odeio quando você fala comigo como se eu fosse uma criança estúpida!

- Eu já lhe disse, Inu-chan  - Sesshoumaru sorriu começando a se afastar – Pare de agir como uma!

- Feh! – InuYasha se virou para a porta novamente, colocando a mão na maçaneta. Parou ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Se não pretende acertá-la com a porta... – Sesshoumaru acrescentou antes de entrar na sala -... procure outro meio de entrar.

- Ache outro meio de entrar.... Baka! – InuYasha olhou para a porta mais uma vez e desistiu de abri-la por enquanto – Kagome?

- Eu quero ficar sozinha! – Kagome gritou. 

InuYasha suspirou ~Ao menos ela não está chorando ~

- Me deixe entrar e...

- Iie!

- Me deixe explicar, Kagome!

- Não há o que explicar... Você gosta de mim porque eu me pareço com ela....

- Não é verdade! – InuYasha se ajoelhou em frente a porta – Vocês podem se parecer fisicamente, mas... há tantas coisas que as fazem diferentes... – Ele encostou a mão na porta – Você é teimosa e irritante e se esforça tanto para me contrariar.... Você  é tão frágil e eu quero tanto cuidar de você...

- O que está dizendo é que sou uma inutil fraca que não pode se cuidar sozinha!

- Não foi isso o que eu disse! – InuYasha deu um murro na porta e está quase estremeceu com o impacto. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, Kagome estava encostada do outro lado e a ultima coisa que queria era machucá-la – Sua garota teimosa e irritante, eu...

- Sou mesmo muito parecida com ela? – Kagome o interrompeu – Eu não há vejo desde que vocês romperam o noivado... não me lembro mais...

- Iie! Vocês não são parecidas!

- Mentiroso!!... Só está falando isso para me agradar!

- Está bem... tem algumas coisas em você que me lembram dela...-  completou em pensamento ~Mas, não o suficiente para que eu me afaste de você...~

- Como o que por exemplo?

- Eu não sei... – InuYasha suspirou – Eu tentei não pensar nela todos esses anos...

- Então, você ainda gosta dela...

- Você ainda gosta de Naraku?

- É claro que não!... Ele me transformou em uma maldita inútil!... Como pode me perguntar isso?

- Porque sinto o mesmo em relação a Kikyou... – InuYasha suspirou novamente – Mesmo querendo muito nunca vamos nos esquecer deles completamente... mas, isso não quer dizer que nossos sentimentos por eles são os mesmos...

- Entendo... – Kagome falou baixinho – O que em mim faz com que eu seja tão parecida com ela?

- Vocês não são tão parecidas!... Aquele maldito Sesshoumaru deve estar ficando cego com a idade!

- Eu só quero saber, InuYasha... Não estou mais brava...

- Se eu disser vai me deixar entrar?

- Hai.

- Vocês são parecidas mas noa iguais... os olhos dela eram castanhos, os seus são azuis... ela era mais alta que você e também...

- Não quero uma descrição completa!- Kagome o cortou – Apenas me diga o que há em mim que fez seu irmão dizer aquilo!

- Como posso saber disso? – InuYasha passou a mãopelos cabelos exasperado – Kuso! Eu já disse que não sei! – Ele levantou – Abra a porta ou vou derrubá-la!

- Uma coisa...me diga uma coisa em que somos parecidas... – Kagome falou começando a levantar – Me diga algo que—

- Os cabelos! – InuYasha quase gritou cansado de pensar na garota que o tinha magoado tanto no passado e parecia ter voltado para complicar sua vida novamente – Os dela eram um pouco mais compridos mas... – parou de falar ao ouvir passos se afastando – Kagome? -  quando não ouve resposta ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto a tempo de vê-la entrando no banheiro e a porta sendo fechada, correu e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada – O que você está fazendo? – ouviu o barulho de gavetas sendo abertas, Kagome procurava por algo – Kagome?- o barulho parou e por um momento não ouviu nada – Kagome o que diabos você está fazendo?

- Isso foi fácil de resolver...- A voz de Kagome soou satisfeita e Inuyasha franziu a testa preocupado, ao ouvir o barulho de algo metálico bater no chão. Respirou aliviado ao ouvi-la se aproximar da porta e abri-la. Arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

- Por que?- foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar.

- Pelo menos assim... – Kagome sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos que agora mal chegavam a altura dos ombros – Você não vai se lembrar dela ao olhar para mim.

- Sua louca! – InuYasha falou puxando-a para um abraço – Podia ter se machucado!

- Acho que Sango vai ter que consertar... –Kagome sorriu, abraçando-o pela cintura – deve estar torto....

- Kagome...

- Mas, ao menos não estou mais tão parecida com ela!

- Você podia ter se machucado... – InuYasha a abraçou mais forte – Por uma bobagem...

 - Não é bobagem... – Kagome se afastou um pouco – Não quero parecer com ela! Não quero que se lembre de Kikyou quando olhar para mim...

- Vocês  não são tão parecidas assim...- InuYasha acariciou o rosto dela – E eu realmente não sinto mais nada...

- Eu não quero que você olhe para mim e se lembre dela... Eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer com--

InuYasha a calou com um beijo, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Aprofundando mais o beijo, introduziu a língua no interior da boca macia. Sentiu os braços dela enlaçarem seu pescoço, pressionando o corpo contra o seu.

Kagome estremeceu, sentindo-se completa como nunca antes. Uma voz lá no fundo dizia que era impossível sentir algo assim em tão pouco tempo, mas seu coração dizia que aquilo era certo, não precisava de tempo para saber que pertencia a InuYasha. Era tão fácil não ter medo quando estava nos braços dele.

InuYasha ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o rosto erguido em sua direção. Afastou as mechas curtas, enquanto a via abrir os lindos olhos azuis.

- O único modo de me fazer sofrer é me manter afastado de você – Ele acariciou o rosto dela e  sorriu – Você ficou bem assim...

- Hountou ni? – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso

- Hai...- Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela – Mas, você fica bem de qualquer jeito...

- Bajulador! – Ela riu.

- Eu gostaria ainda mais de você se parasse e me insultar...

Kagome sorriu antes que os lábios dele voltassem a encontrar os seus em um beijo apaixonado. Separaram-se ao ouvir batidas insistentes  na porta.

InuYasha olhou para porta e estreitou os olhos ao se virar e ver o irmão na porta.

- Detesto interromper, mas...

- O que diabos você quer agora? – InuYasha suspirou se afastando um pocuo de Kagome mas sem soltá-la completamente – Além de me atrapalhar constantemente, é claro...

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não quero falar com você...- InuYasha abraçou Kagome mais forte e completou - No momento tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

- É algo do seu interesse...

- Nada que você fala é do meu interesse! – InuYasha falou virando de costas para o irmão com a intenção de ignorá-lo.

- Se você diz... – Sesshoumaru sorriu antes de se virar para sair do quarto – Quando sua mãe chegar em casa vou dizer a ela que você não quer vê-la...

- Feh! Faça o que--... – Ele parou de falar e se virou a tempo de ver o irmão saindo – Okaa-san?

- Hai... – Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão levantando uma sobrancelha –Está interessado agora?

- O que diabos ela ...Itai! – InuYasha parou de falar e olhou para Kagome – Maldição! Por que fez isso?

- Isso é jeito de falar de sua mãe?

- Você não a conhece... – Ele respondeu esfregando a nuca – Além do mais, você é a última pessoa que pode me criticar!

- Por que?

- Porque ao menos eu não expulsei a minha de casa – Ele baixou o tom de voz para continuar – Pelo menos ainda não ... 

- Ora seu grande—

- Por mais interessante que seja assistir os dois... – Sesshoumaru começou, sorriu quando os dois se viraram para ele – Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo aqui.

- Não entendi muito bem... algo quanto a arrumar uma nora e netos...

- ELA O QUÊ ?

**N.A. ****- _Oi minna,_**

****

**_Não demorei muito, mas o capítulo dessa vez é pequeno....  
Estava sem tempo, mas queria muito terminar antes de  ir viajar então me desculpem ok ?_**

****

**_Espero que tenham passado um ótimo Natal e que o ano que vêem seja ótimo para todos nós ^^_**

****

**_Arigatou a Lally , Lily , Iza, Polly, Camis, Kagome-chan, Prisicila Marvolo, Marina, Madam Spooky, Tici-chan, Mila-chan, Jenny-Ci, Ale, Soul Hunter, Carol Nirino, Dani, Marília  e Tickle-chan por terem comentado._**

****

**_Sumimasen_****_ minna, dessa vez não vou ter tempo de responder as reviews -_-"_**

****

**_Agradeço vocês do fundo do coração e espero encontrá-las aqui no próximo ano ^^_**

****

**_Como sempre, apesar de pequeno, espero que gostem do capítulo e me digam ok ?_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	16. Capítulo 15

**N.A. – Na minha pressa de terminar o capítulo antes de viajar, acabei pulando um fala -_-"**

**Depois eu conserto o capítulo anterior, mas para que vocês não tenham que voltar, vou começar pela parte "fantasma"...**

- Por mais interessante que seja assistir os dois... – Sesshoumaru começou, sorriu quando os dois se viraram para ele – Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo aqui.

- Sumimasen por fazê-lo perder seu "precioso tempo" comigo... –InuYasha olhou para o irmão e estreitou os olhos – Vou ficar calado, enquanto diz o que minha "adorável" mãe quer dessa vez...

- Não entendi muito bem o que ela disse... – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver o irmão revirar os olhos impaciente – Se não estou enganado... Algo quanto a arrumar uma nora e netos...

- ELA O QUÊ? – InuYasha gritou fazendo Kagome pular de susto.

- Não grite, baka! – Kagome falou irritada acertando um tapa no braço dele – Ele disse que sua mãe está vindo... – parou de falar e arregalou os olhos antes de completar em voz baixa e pausada -... Arrumar... Uma... Nora?

- E netos! – Sesshoumaru completou, divertindo-se com a reação dos dois – Ela parecia especialmente interessada na parte dos netos!

Kagome parecia chocada demais para falar e InuYasha olhava para o irmão sem vê-lo realmente ainda tentando digerir o que tinha ouvido.

- Ela não pode... Não tem direito de se meter na minha vida...

- Parece injusto ne? – Sesshoumaru sorriu de novo, ao ver o irmão olhar para ele – Você nem é tão velho assim...

- Cale a boca! Não pedi sua opinião! – InuYasha fuzilando-o com os olhos – Por que diabos não a impediu?

- Na verdade, ela queria que voltássemos imediatamente, mas consegui convencê-la a nos dar alguns dias... Afinal, era **minha** lua de mel... – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, olhou para o irmão levantando uma sobrancelha – Você devia era me agradecer por ganhar um tempo e avisá-lo...

- Eu devia matá-lo! - InuYasha fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar. Kagome não ficaria nada satisfeita se começassem uma briga ali dentro – Por que tinha que ir visitá-la e colocar essas idéias na cabeça dela?

- Primeiro, eu fui visitá-la porque Rin pediu... Sua mãe cuidou dela, você ainda se lembra disso, não é? - InuYasha revirou os olhos, esforçando-se para não responder a mais aquela provocação – Segundo, por mais que eu goste de atormentá-lo... essa "maravilhosa" idéia não foi minha...

- Por que será que não acredito em suas palavras?

- Por que você é um hanyou muito desconfiado, Inu-chan! – Sesshoumaru sorriu quando viu o irmão estreitar os olhos e começar a se aproximar.

- Ora seu...

- Não o chame assim! – Kagome falou com voz surpreendente firme para alguém que tinha estado calada nos últimos minutos.

- Por que não devo chamá-lo de Inu-chan, garotinha?

- Não o chame de Hanyou, Baka! – Kagome estreitou os olhos e InuYasha olhou para ela surpreso. Ninguém falava com Sesshoumaru daquele modo além dele mesmo e Sangô... Talvez nem Sangô. – E eu não sou uma garotinha seu Yokai pretencioso!

- Não é? - Sesshoumaru a olhou de cima abaixo antes de completar sorrindo – Talvez você tenha razão...

- Sesshoumaru... – InuYasha falou em tom de aviso, o que fez com o que o meio-irmão voltasse os olhos para ele.

- Parece que você arrumou uma garota de fibra, Inu-chan... – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa antes de completar – É bom ver que os anos o deixaram mais esperto e melhoram seu gosto para mulheres... – InuYasha não respondeu o que o fez perguntar – Sem reclamações dessa vez?

- Iie.

- Por que?

- Porque concordo com você – InuYasha fez uma pausa e olhou para a garota a seu lado - Kagome realmente é muito melhor do que... "Ela" jamais foi.

- Eu sou?

- Hai! – InuYasha sorriu, afastando uma mecha do rosto dela.

- Pelo menos você não tem que se preocupar com sua mãe arrumando uma garota qualquer... Pode simplesmente dizer a ela que já tem alguém...

Kagome corou ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru o que fez InuYasha se virar para o meio-irmão com um olhar assassino.

- Você realmente não sabe quando manter essa sua maldita boca fechada, não é?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e se virou para sair do quarto, parou na porta e comentou sem se incomodar de olhar para os dois novamente.

- É bom arrumar esse cabelo garotinha... Isso é claro se quer que Izayoi-sama a aprove. – Kagome corou mais ainda e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Suma daqui seu maldito intrometido! – InuYasha quase gritou caminhando em direção a porta.

- Foi só um conselho – Sesshoumaru falou saindo do quarto, segundos antes do irmão bater a porta e trancá-la.

- Izayoi é sua mãe? – Kagome virou de costas.

- Hai!

- Entendo... Pode chamar Sangô-chan para mim?

- Não deve se importar com o que Sesshoumaru fala, ele não—

- Eu não me importo... – Kagome deu uma pequena risada antes de continuar – Até parece que você ia apresentar uma garota cega e inútil para sua mãe.

- Você não é inútil! – InuYasha se aproximou dela e a fez virar de frente para ele – E nada me daria mais satisfação do que poder apresentá-la a Okaa-san, mas...

- Mas?

- Talvez você não queira isso.

- Eu quero... – Kagome falou em tom baixo -...Mas ficar comigo deste modo... Obrigá-lo a ficar com uma inú—

- Você não é inútil! – InuYasha a cortou de modo brusco – Pare de falar isso! – ele acariciou-lhe o rosto como se pedisse desculpas pelo tom irritado.

- Mas, é verdade...

- Sabe... – Ele se inclinou roçando os lábios nos dela – Estou começando a pensar que isso não passa de uma desculpa para não ficar comigo... – Completou em tom brincalhão.

Kagome piscou, sem entender por um momento. Ela sorriu ao perceber a brincadeira e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Quer dizer que você descobriu meu plano? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Bruxa!

- Oh droga! Agora vou ter que--. - InuYasha a calou com seus lábios, beijando-a ardentemente, abraçou-a pela cintura colando o corpo ao dela. Kagome sorriu ao separarem-se em busca de ar – Isso... Quer dizer... Que não posso fazer... Planos?

- Iie... – InuYasha aproximou a cabeça do ouvido dela e completou em voz baixa – Isso quer dizer que não importa quantos planos faça, não vou me separar de você.

Kagome sorriu ao deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não sei se devo ficar feliz ou frustrada com isso.

- Você tinha muitos planos?

- Um ou dois de reserva caso esse que você descobriu não desse certo...

- Kagome... – InuYasha falou abraçando-a mais forte.

- Oh, está bem... Eu paro... Por enquanto – Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo, não pode evitar um bocejo, sentia-se cansada por todos os acontecimentos. - Você é um estraga-prazer...

- Eu sei... – InuYasha sorriu ao separar-se dela, puxando-a gentilmente até a cama – Descanse um pouco enquanto dou um jeito naquele... Em Sesshoumaru.

- Mas, Sangô... Meu cabelo... – Kagome protestou ao sentir a mão dele em seu ombro forçando-a a deitar.

- Depois, agora descanse.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", deite!

- Sua mãe—

- Você ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer que temos alguns dias – InuYasha falou puxando o cobertor sobre ela – Pare de inventar desculpas.

- Feh! – Kagome fechou os olhos irritada, esforçando-se para não dizer mais nada.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não fazer isso?

- Fazer o que? – Kagome abriu os olhos confusa.

- Esqueça...  – InuYasha passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, afastando-os da testa dela antes de depositar um beijo suave e levantar - Durma um pouco!

- Claro, majestade – Ela respondeu sarcástica.

- Boa menina! – Ele falou sorrindo ao se afastar.

- Baka! – Kagome falou pouco antes de ouvir a porta se fechar, fechou os olhos suspirando – Eu nem estou... Cansada...

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Parece que ela tem suas manias irritantes, Inu-chan.

InuYasha tirou a mão da maçaneta e se virou para Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos.

- Você ficou nos espionando?

- Claro que não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu como se aquilo fosse algo baixo e a simples idéia fosse impensável para ele – Eu estava esperando por você e não pode me culpa por ter ouvido o que disseram.

- Por que será que não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz? – InuYasha falou começando a se afastar em direção a sala.

- Eu já lhe disse, - Sesshoumaru o seguiu falando como se ele fosse uma criança -você é muito desconfiado.

- Eu não teria razões para ser desconfiado se você não vivesse para me enganar!

- Isso não é verdade... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar e riu – Bem, talvez seja... Não posso evitar quando parece tão fácil e divertido...

- Feh! – InuYasha entrou na sala procurando por Sangô, era melhor avisá-la do que Kagome tinha feito antes que ela entrasse no quarto e tomasse um susto ao ver o "novo visual" da prima – Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Cuidar da sua mulher, por exemplo?

- Rin pode se cuidar muito bem sozinha... –Sesshoumaru falou, olhando para o irmão que se esforçava para ignorá-lo – Além do mais eu tinha que avisar você sobre sua mãe, não sei por quanto tempo vamos conseguir impedi-la de vir atrás de você...

- Como assim, "atrás de mim"? – InuYasha parou e virou para encarar o meio-irmão – Pensei que você tinha dito que tinha conseguido adiar a visita de Okaa-san.

- Você não prestou atenção... – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça desaprovador antes de completar – Eu disse que a convenci a não adiar **minha** lua de mal para vir atrás de você, não que ela tivesse concordado a esperar meu chamado... – Ele sorriu ao ver o irmão arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco – Você sabe que ninguém a enrola por muito tempo quando ela coloca algo na cabeça.

- Hai... – InuYasha suspirou desanimado – Então, ela está aqui?

- Aqui não.

- Nani?

- Ela não está aqui e sim em minha casa enlouquecendo minha paciente esposa.

- Por que eu ainda me incomodo em ouvir o que você fala? – InuYasha perguntou irritado, deu as costas para o irmão indo para a cozinha.

- Eu disse... Sempre tão fácil e divertido...

- Maldito Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha entrou na cozinha – Sangô? – viu a garota pular ao ouvi-lo chamá-la e não pode evitar uma ponta de satisfação – Eu... – riu da expressão dela antes de continuar -... ahn... Preciso de um favor.

- K-chan?

- Ela está bem, mas vai precisar de ajuda...

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Sangô perguntou preocupada

- Nada grave, não se preocupe... Ela apenas ficou meio perturbada com um comentário e... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar – bem, ela cortou os cabelos, mas como era de se esperar ficou torto e...

- Ela cortou os cabelos sozinha? – Sangô perguntou, viu o rapaz concordar – Aquela louca, podia ter se machucado...

-Eu já disse isso a ela, mas não há nada que se possa fazer agora, não é? – InuYasha respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Se Sangô o interrompesse mais uma vez... – Eu quero que você tente acertar os cabelos dela... Agora não! – se apressou a dizer quando a viu fazer menção de sair da cozinha – Ela estava dormindo quando saí de lá, deixe-a descansar um pouco.

- Ah, sim... Ela passou por muita coisa hoje.

- Ela não foi à única... – InuYasha resmungou em voz baixa.

- O que disse?

- Nada importante... – InuYasha falou virando para sair da cozinha -Só faça o que eu pedi... Ah, sim... Parece que vamos ter visita... – falou depressa esperando que Sangô não percebesse.

- Hountou ni? – Sangô falou animada e para seu desespero o seguiu – Rin vai...

- Não é a Rin...

- Nani?

- Não é Rin quem vai vir nos visitar, pelo menos não só ela – InuYasha falou desanimado. Entrou na sala e viu o irmão sentado confortavelmente no sofá, não pode deixar de se irritar por ele estar tão sossegado ~Eu também ficaria assim se minha vida não parecesse ter virado de pernas para o ar~

- Dare? – Sangô perguntou, lançando um olhar mortal a Sesshoumaru que estava com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro, mas ele pareceu não perceber o que a fez esquecer de InuYasha por alguns minutos – Sesshoumaru... Por acaso você faz isso em sua casa?

- Nani? – Ele perguntou seguindo a direção dos olhos dela, tirou os pés da mesa e os apoiou no chão – Gomen nasai.

- E nem pense em fugir sem me responder, InuYasha! – Sangô se virou para o outro rapaz que se afastava disfarçadamente em direção a porta de saída.

- Kuso! – InuYasha falou se virando para Sangô.

- Quem vai nos visitar?

- Izayoi-sama. – Sesshoumaru falou, seu sorriso se alargou quando viu InuYasha olhar para ele irritado. – Você pretendia contar a dona da casa, não é?

- Por que você ainda está aqui? – InuYasha perguntou ignorando a pergunta anterior.

- Por que não me disse logo que sua mãe estava na cidade? – Sangô se virou esquecendo dos dois, caminhou para a cozinha – Tem tantas coisas que preciso fazer...  – não pode evitar um sorriso ao completar mais alto do que deveria – Aposto como ela vai aprovar meu plano...

- Nani? – Os dois irmãos olharam para ela confusos.

- Nada, nada... – Ela sorriu sem graça e se apressou a deixar a sala – Eu só pensei em voz alta... Esqueçam...

- Sangô parece estranha... – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o irmão assim que a garota desapareceu pela porta – Miroku tem algo a ver com isso?

- Não, o inútil nem ao menos soube me contar qual é esse plano que ela tanto fala... – InuYasha suspirou sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Interessante... – Sesshoumaru falou pensativo – Talvez eu deva conversar com ela e tentar descobrir...

- Ou talvez, você deva parar de se intrometer e voltar para sua maldita casa!

- Você me desaponta, Inu-chan... Não acha que eu fiz uma viagem de duas horas para ficar aqui meros quarenta minutos, não é?

- Seria exigir muito da sorte...

- Acho que vou falar com Sangô. – Sesshoumaru falou levantando do sofá.

- Matte! – InuYasha falou, esperou o meio-irmão se virar para continuar – Quando exatamente... Okaa-san vai chegar?

- Não sei dizer, ela parecia bastante ansiosa para ver você... Não me pergunte a razão... eu, particularmente fico ansioso para me afastar de você. – Sesshoumaru completou sarcástico. – Rin estava tentando mate-la ocupada por hoje.

- Arigatou por nada! – InuYasha falou afundando no sofá como uma criança emburrada.

- Do itasimashite, Inu-chan. – O rapaz mais velho falou antes de se afastar.

- Feh! – Ele cruzou os braços, pensando no que fazer com mais esse contratempo -Baka inútil! – Fechou os olhos e suspirou desanimado – Deve haver um modo de ganhar algum tempo...

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Sabe que vou acabar descobrindo... – Sesshoumaru falou sentado a mesa da cozinha – Por que não me poupa o trabalho e diz logo qual é esse plano que fez você ficar tão animada?

- Vai descobrir quando chegar à hora... – Sangô sorriu ao pegar o bule de chá e colocar sobre a mesa, virou para pegar as xícaras – Não tenho certeza se contar a você me ajudaria ou atrapalharia... – completou começando a servir o líquido quente. – preciso pensar no assunto.

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para atrapalhar meu irmãozinho... – Ele falou pegando a xícara que ela estendia.

- Como você sabe que tem a ver com ele?

- Miroku me contou.

- Eu acreditaria nisso se você tivesse conversado com meu querido noivo, mas como isso não aconteceu...

- Certo, - Sesshoumaru suspirou frustrado por seu plano ter falhado. - Você achar que Izayoi-sama vai aprovar e ajudá-la me deu essa idéia.

- Não me lembro de ter dito que ela iria me ajudar.

- Sua rapidez de pensamento sempre me impressiona... – Sesshoumaru sorriu tomando um pouco de chá.  – Não há nada que a faça mudar de idéia e me contar?

- Provavelmente não... – Sangô sorriu tomando um gole da própria xícara – Mas, você sempre pode tentar... 

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Talvez... Iie, isso não vai dar certo... E se... – InuYasha falava alto tentando pensar em um modo de adiar a visita de sua mãe por um tempo, - Talvez se eu conseguir falar com Rin, ela possa... Iie... - estava ocupado demais mergulhado em seus pensamentos para perceber a entrada de Miroku, que parou atrás dele e ficou escutando – Talvez eu deva ir até lá e falar com ela, mas se eu fizer isso Kagome vai pensar que eu não quero que—

- Por que você está falando sozinho? – Miroku perguntou, escondeu um sorriso ao ver InuYasha se virar para ele de olhos arregalados.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ouvi que Izayoi-sama vai nos visitar, é verdade? – Miroku falou sentando no sofá a uma distancia segura do outro rapaz que se virou para ele irritado.

- Por que Sesshoumaru não colocou isso no jornal, seria mais rápido...

- Ele não me contou.

- Nani?

- Sangô me pediu para colocar alguns amuletos ao redor da casa e eu ia entrar pela cozinha, mas ela estava falando com seu irmão—

- **Meio-irmão!**

- ... Eu desisti e resolvi dar a volta, mas escutei uma parte da conversa...

- Que conveniente!

- Não é que foi mesmo? – Miroku falou rindo.

- Feh!

- Também ouvi você dizer a Kagome-sama para parar com isso, você deveria dar o exemplo e... O que foi?

- Você quer que eu acredite que pensou em entrar pela janela de Kagome e por isso ouviu nossa conversa?

- Eu só ouvi essa parte... – Miroku deu um sorriso sem graça – Eu estava colocando...

- Ok, não precisa explicar! – InuYasha falou suspirando – Vamos supor que eu acreditei, tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir suas explicações sem sentido.

- Quer conversar?

- Iie!

- Por que não quer que Kagome-sama conheça sua mãe? – Miroku perguntou ignorando a resposta do outro rapaz.

- Eu disse que não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ok. – Miroku deu de ombros, mas não saiu do sofá. Continuou sentado olhando para InuYasha, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

- Você... – InuYasha respirou fundo, lutando contra a tentação de jogar Miroku pela janela – não tem algo melhor para fazer do que ficar olhando para mim?

- No momento não. 

- Feh! 

- Se você me contasse seria bem mais rápido... 

- Se você prestasse atenção no que digo seria melhor! – InuYasha suspirou e olhou para o rapaz – Você não ouviu quando eu disse—

- Você não quer falar sobre isso! – Miroku falou, imitando InuYasha – Hai! Ouvi perfeitamente, das duas vezes.

- Então, por que diabos não me deixa em paz?

- Por que seria melhor que você falasse com alguém e é obvio que Sesshoumaru não é uma opção.

- Não diga!

- Sangô também não é de grande ajuda no momento, já que está toda... "Animada" com o "plano"...

- Que diabo de plano é esse afinal?

- Não pode falar com Kagome-sama já que o problema a envolve – Miroku completou ignorando a pergunta – Por isso, no momento, sou sua única opção!

- Eu tenho outra opção... – InuYasha falou devagar e sorriu quando Miroku olhou em sua direção curioso – Posso continuar calado!

- Yare, yare... – Miroku suspirou desanimado – Eu só queria ajudar, mas... Você é quem sabe. – completou levantando do sofá.

- Eu quero que ela conheça Okaa-san, mas não sei se Kagome está preparada para isso no momento.

- Preparada? – Miroku se virou para encarar InuYasha.

- Até parece que não conhece Okaa-san... – InuYasha suspirou, encostando-se ao sofá – No momento que ver Kagome, vai enchê-la de perguntas que ela não está preparada para responder... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um sinal claro de nervosismo – Kagome mal consegue admitir seus sentimentos para mim...

- Ela admititu? – Miroku perguntou interessado – Sangô vai gostar de saber disso.

- Eu pensei que íamos falar dos meus problemas!

- Hai... Sumimassen, eu me distrai. – Miroku deu um pequeno sorriso. – Pode continuar.

- Perdi a vontade – InuYasha estreitou os olhos antes de virar o rosto para a janela – Eu sabia que era melhor não falar com ninguém...

- Vai dar tudo certo, InuYasha. – Miroku falou tentando animá-lo – Tente não se –

- Bem, Inu-chan... – Sesshoumaru falou ao entrar na sala seguido por Sangô – Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia...

- Como se sua presença já não fosse uma notícia ruim...

- Rin ligou dizendo que as duas virão para cá pela manhã. – Sesshoumaru falou ignorando o comentário do irmão – Vou dormir aqui, Sangô disse que posso dividir o quarto com você.

- NANI? – InuYasha gritou pulando do sofá, quando todos se viraram para ele.

- Se elas virão para cá por que eu deveria gastar tempo indo e voltando?

- Claro principalmente quando eu gosto tanto de sua companhia... – InuYasha falou sarcástico – Pensei que tinha dito que tinha uma notícia boa, mas ouvi duas ruins...

- A boa notícia é que Rin está vindo para cá.

- E por que isso seria bom para mim?

- Eu nunca disse que a boa notícia era para você, Inu-chan!

**_N.A. 2_****_ – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Não podem me culpar pelo atraso dessa vez. Viajar foi bom, mas me atrasou um bocado -_-"._**

****

**_Ter que digitar todas as notas bagunçadas que eu fiz..._**

****

**_Ta bom, a fic nova também me atrasou um pouco ^^"_**

****

**_Mas, eu finalmente consegui terminar ao menos esse capítulo^^_**

****

**_E como eu tinha prometido ele esta 4 páginas maior que o normal, por causa do anterior que ficou tão pequeno -_-"_**

****

**_Reviews_****_:_**

****

**_Lally_****__****_– Em primeiro lugar:_**

**_Oh, céus! Você mudou de nick de novo! @_@_**

**_Se o mesmo não acontecesse com todo mundo, eu pensaria que você quer me enlouquecer de propósito. XD_**

**_Você sentiu minha falta semana passada e eu senti a sua esta. Mas, pelo menos eu me diverti. _**

**_Espero que o mesmo tenha acontecido com você ^^_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do micro-capítulo -_-"_**

****

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Ora,ora... Surpreendi você com a visita da mãe do Inu?_**

**_E olha que ela nem chegou ainda XD_**

**_Eu descansei sim e apesar de ter me atrasado um pouco. Tenho muitas idéias para as fics ^^_**

**_Inclusive aquela nova..._**

****

****

**_Maíra _****_– Hai, a mãe do Inu está viva nessa fic, e acredito que a chegada dela vá surpreender vocês XD_**

**_Quanto a AAA, juro que estou trabalhando e não me  esqueci dela, mas tenho dois caminhos a seguir e estou em dúvida. Mas, semana que vem tem capítulo novo ^^_**

****

**__**

**_Letícia_****_ – Hai, o Naraku ainda vai voltar a aparecer..._**

**_Não acredito que o Kouga vá aparecer nessa fic, porque realmente não tenho onde encaixá-lo. ^^"_**

**_Hai, existe um hentai para essa fic, e devo dizer que já está chegando. Vou avisar um capítulo antes. Era para ser no próximo, mas a "visita" da mãe do Inu teve que ser empurrada para o próximo capítulo, por causa das muitas situações e isso atrasou os acontecimentos que eu tinha previsto ^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que goste de minhas fics ^^_**

**_Principalmente AMF que é o meu Xodó! ^^""_**

****

****

****

**_Ayath_****_ – O motivo do final ter ficado confuso foi eu ter esquecido de digitar uma parte... -_-"._**

**_Acho que agora você vai entender melhor ^^"_**

**_Eu sei muito bem o que eu quis dizer quando a fiz cortar os cabelos, não se preocupe^^_**

**_Eu já voltei há um tempo. Pode me procurar quando quiser^^_**

****

****

**_Marília_****_ – Fico_****_ feliz que esteja gostando. O site é gratuito e espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail ^^_**

****

****

**_Tici-chan_**_ – Não entendi_******_ seu comentário quanto as reviews @_@_**

**_Minha viagem foi muito boa, e eu nunca me esqueço de atualizar ^^_**

****

****

**_Marina_****_ – Eu adoro confusões, o que posso fazer?_**

**_A mãe do Inu tinha planos de arrumar uma noiva, então... onde fica K-chan agora?_**

****

****

**_Tickle-chan_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que tenha gostado do micro-capítulo._**

**_Não é que ele não goste da mão, mas tem medo do que vai acontecer com sua chegada..._**

****

****

**_Paixão – Ainda não tive_****_ tempo, mas vou ler sua fic no fim de semana, ok?_**

**_E pode deixar que ai eu deixo review para você ^^_**

****

****

**_Camis_****_ – Que bom que gostou do último capítulo ^^._**

**_Pois é, as vezes a gente não pensa antes de fazer as coisas^^"_**

**_Espero que tenha tido uma boa entrada de ano^^"_**

****

****

**_Rô_****__****_– Hai, o capítulo anterior foi mais curto porque eu estava compressa para terminá-lo antes da minha viagem... até "comi" uma parte -_-"_**

**_Não se preocupe com demora, eu sei que nem sempre dá tempo de se fazer tudo o que se quer ^^_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando^^_**

****

****

**_Dani_****_ – Fico muito, muito feliz que tenha gostado^^_**

**_Foi uma atitude radical eu sei, mas eu queria que ela tomasse uma atitude mostrando o que sente. Apesar de ela sempre parecer indecisa e desconfiada.^^_**

****

****

**_Iza_****_ – Meu amor, você finalmente voltou!_**

**_Senti sua falta amiga. Sua e do Izanês XD_**

**_Seus adjetivos carinhosos não param ne? ¬¬"_**

**_Bem, feito que uma BRUXA entrou no seu quarto. Ahahahahaha!_**

**_Nós bruxas somos muito unidas * olhar malvado*_**

**_Sua sugestão de resposta ( com Izanês ) foi tão boa que não pude dixar de incluí-la XD_**

**_Segundo a Iza eu deveria responder a review dela assim:_**

****

(=^^"= nada,responda assim: Claro Iza-chan querida,estive com vc as ferias inteiras e me senti tão feliz,ficando sem comer,pois estava ao seu lado,sem bebe,pois estava ao seu lado,e somente vuando e não deixando vc durmi de tanto medo ¬¬")

**_Sf-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que goste , mas infelizmente todos vão ter que esperar até o próximo capítulo para ver a visita de Izayoi-sama XD_**

****

**_Arigatou a todas vocês minna ^^_**

**_Espero sinceramente que tenham tido uma entrada de ano maravilhosa^^_**

****

**_O próximo capítulo está aqui. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne, _**

**_Naru_****__**


	17. Capítulo 16

InuYasha não parecia nada satisfeito ao ver o meio – irmão deitar em sua cama. Olhou para ele mais uma vez, antes de sentar na cama improvisada no chão.

- Algum problema, Inu-chan? – Sesshoumaru perguntou desinteressado.

- Só pelo fato de você ter se apossado da minha cama? – InuYasha perguntou sarcástico – Claro que não!

- Bom saber que não se importa com isso. – Sesshoumaru falou apagando o abajur.

InuYasha bufou puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça e fechando os olhos enquanto tentava não pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Depois de alguns minutos desistiu de tentar se manter parado e se virou resmungando por não achar posição para ficar.

- Qual o problema com você?

- Nenhum!

- Por que não fica parado e dorme então?

- Por que eu não consigo. – InuYasha falou frustrado – Por que você não fica calado e dorme?

- Porque você não fica quieto tempo o suficiente para que eu consiga dormir! – Sesshoumaru respondeu sentando na cama – Qual é o seu problema? 

- Você roubou minha maldita cama!

- Deixe de bobagem! – Sesshoumaru falou revirando os olhos – Não é por uma coisa simples dessa que você parece tão... intratável – Ele olhou para o irmão sentando no chão e disse – Matte, eu me esqueci... Você **é** intratável!

- Vá para o inferno! – InuYasha quase gritou levantando do chão – Por que não pode simplesmente—

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de calar a boca? – Sangô falou ao entrar no quarto, sorriu quando viu os dois rapazes olharem para ela como crianças mal comportadas ~Sempre tão imaturos ~ pensou tentando não rir – Muito melhor! – Ela falou virando-se para sair do quarto, parou antes de fechar a porta – K-chan quer falar com você, InuYasha. – Falou deixando a porta entreaberta enquanto se afastava.

- Então... – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o irmão – Talvez não precise dividir o quarto comigo. – Sorriu ao ver o olhar mortal que InuYasha lançou em sua direção. – Eu disse algo errado?

-... – InuYasha ignorou o irmão enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- Eu sei que você já dormiu lá... – Sesshoumaru continuou vendo o irmão parar perto da porta, mas não se virar.

- E como você poderia saber disso?

- Porque tem seu cheiro naquele quarto... não tão forte quanto nesse, mas ainda assim o bastante para que eu saiba que você passou algum tempo lá. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ver o irmão se virar – Não pense que me assusta, a garota tem seu cheiro também.

- Cale a boca.

- Falei alguma mentira?

- Cale a maldita boca! – Colocou a mão na porta.

- Ora, Inu-chan eu só estou querendo ajudar.

- Você nunca quer me ajudar! – InuYasha batendo a porta com raiva e voltando para perto do irmão.

- Como assim eu nunca –

- Onde você estava quando eu precisei de alguém para conversar?

- Nani?

- Onde você estava quando Kikyou me deixou e eu me sentia um lixo?

- InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru falou espantado com a explosão do irmão.

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda agora! – InuYasha falou em tom mais baixo – Eu não quero sua ajuda agora! – Completou virando-se para sair, parou ao ouvir o irmão murmurar alguma coisa, virou para encará-lo novamente – Qual o problema, agora?

- Você nunca pediu ajuda.

- Você sempre pareceu tão superior... não achei que se importaria comigo.... – InuYasha virou novamente de costas para o irmão, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Você disse que não se importava... que Kikyou não representava nada...

- Você já me despreza o suficiente por eu ser o que sou... – Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta e a apertou sem fazer esforço para abrir a porta - ... eu não precisava que me julgasse um fraco...

- Eu não o julgo um fraco, InuYasha.

- Meio difícil acreditar em você quando lembro de minha infância e de como você sempre me chamava de fraco e me forçava a lutar com você... Mesmo sabendo que eu nunca ganharia!

- Eu só estava tentando deixá-lo mais forte... sabe que nunca teria sobrevivido a metade do que passou se eu não o tivesse treinado.

- Eu não queria um treinador! – InuYasha abriu a porta e completou antes de sair – Eu só queria um irmão.

~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha abriu a porta e entrou no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lu que entrava pela janela. Olhou para Kagome que parecia adormecida e pensou em sair sem acordá-la.

- Não está pensando em sair sem falar comigo, está InuYasha? 

- Pensei que você estava dormindo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você não mandou Sangô me chamar?

- Já faz algum tempo... pensei que ela não tinha lhe dado meu recado...

- Eu estava... "conversando" com Sesshoumaru...

- É por isso que está irritado? – Kagome perguntou sentando na cama.

- Eu não estou irritado! – Ele falou fechando a porta e se aproximando da cama.

- Percebi que não. – Kagome falou sarcástica batendo na cama para que ele sentasse.

- O que você quer? – InuYasha suspirou sentando ao lado dela –Eu queria poder voltar para o meu lugar no chão e dormir sossegado por algumas horas, antes que--

- Por que está dormindo no chão?

- Por que meu "querido" meio-irmão achou que podia se apossar da minha cama... – Ele respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos – Tem algo para me dizer ou perdeu o sono e quer que o mesmo aconteça comigo?

- Eu queria... – Kagome baixou a cabeça antes de continuar - ... parece bobagem agora que você está aqui.

- Fale de uma vez antes que eu vá dormir.

- Você poderia ao menos uma vez fingir ter educação!

- Talvez amanhã. Estou cansado demais no momento. 

- Pois então vá dormir!

- Mas, você me chamou aqui.

- Mudei de idéia! – Kagome voltou a deitar virando de costas para ele.

- Bruxa!

- Baka!

- Feh!  - InuYasha olhou para ela por um instante antes de começar a levantar – Faça como quiser!

- É o que eu pretendia!

- Boa noite!

- Feh!

- Dame! – InuYasha se virou a tempo de vê-la pular na cama – Pare com essa maldita mania!

- Você não manda em mim! – Kagome falou sentando na cama ao ouvi-lo sentar novamente.

- Quer apostar como eu posso fazer você parar de fazer isso? – Ele perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros e aproximando seus rostos.

- Baka!  - Kagome falou sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto. 

InuYasha estreitou os olhos antes de colar seus lábios aos dela enquanto a abraçava puxando-a contra seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos dela em seu cabelos e os lábios dela se abrindo sob os seus, a língua macia encontrando a sua. Ele sorriu ao afastar os lábios dos dela e encostar a testa na dela.

- Eu disse que podia fazer você parar... – Ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos que tocavam o queixo dela, afastou o rosto para observá-la melhor – Ainda acho que você é louca por ter feito isso...

- Irritá-lo para ganhar um beijo? – Kagome sorriu abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Iie, cortar os cabelos sozinha – InuYasha falou ainda fascinado pelo modo como as mechas, agora curtas, emolduravam o rosto dela fazendo com que ela parecesse mais jovem. Viu os lábios dela se abrirem em um sorriso e piscou compreendendo o que ela tinha dito – Então, você fez de propósito?

- Claro, você parecia tão determinado a me deixar sozinha.

- Você podia ter pedido... 

- E me arriscar a receber um não? – Kagome o abraçou mais forte – Minha maneira é muito melhor!

- E tudo tem que ser do seu modo, não é? 

- Hai, porque meu modo é muito mais fácil.

- Claro que é... – InuYasha sorriu beijando a testa dela – Já conseguiu o que queria, volte a dormir.

- Eu não estava dormindo antes.

- Então, durma agora.

- Você não pode ficar comigo e conversar? – Kagome perguntou segurando o braço dele – Estou sem sono.

- Mas, eu não. Durma.

- Se é assim que você quer! – Ela falou puxando o lençol e virando de costas.

- Está bem. – InuYasha suspirou – Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Nada, quero dormir!

- Você disse que estava sem sono.

- Mudei de idéia!

- Você é mesmo uma garotinha mimada... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos sem perceber o modo como a garota enrijecia o corpo -... Tudo tem que ser do seu modo ou—

- Não me chame de garotinha! – Kagome sentou na cama empurrando-o para o chão. – NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! 

- Kagome...

- Não me chame assim... – Ela baixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Ele me chamou assim...

- **Ele? – InuYasha perguntou confuso, ainda no chão – Seu pai?**

- Iie... – Kagome sussurrou tentando não chorar -  **Ele** disse exatamente isso antes de... antes de me deixar assim...

- Deixar assim? – Ele perguntou voltando a sentar na cama – Naraku... – InuYasha passou o braço sobre os ombros dela puxando para um abraço.

- Ele disse que eu não passava de uma garotinha mimada e egoísta...- Kagome falou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele, sua voz soou abafada  - ... que merecia tudo que acontecesse comigo...

- Kagome...

- Eu não sou má, sou? – Ela perguntou levantando o rosto na direção do dele enquanto o abraçava – Você acha que eu mereço isso? Mereço ficar cega?

- Claro que não.

- Por que se isso for verdade...  eu não mereço ficar com você

- Deixe de bobagem!

- É verdade!

- Não é! – Ele a abraçou mais forte – Baka! Não percebe que ele só disse isso para que você ficasse abalada e não o atacasse?

- Mas, se eu gostei dele... isso me torna má como ele, não é? – Kagome continuou sem parecer ouvi-lo.

- Iie! Isso só quer dizer que você acredita demais nos outros.

- Eu não consegui atacá-lo... eu não pude fazer meu trabalho... - Ela baixou a cabeça – Mas, eu ataquei você... e o teria matado se você não fosse tão rápido...

- Dame!

- Talvez eu –

- DAME! – InuYasha a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou levemente – Está se deixando levar pelo que ele disse... Está fazendo exatamente o que ele quer.

- E se sua mãe não gostar de mim? – Kagome falou, sua voz não passando de um sussurro – E se ela achar que eu não sou boa o suficiente para você?

- Ela vai gostar de você. – Ele falou recostando-se na cabeceira e puxando-a para deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Como você pode saber? – Kagome falou, fechou os olhos ao sentir-se abraçada – E se ela achou alguém melhor para você?

- Não existe ninguém melhor para mim do que você.- InuYasha murmurou contra os cabelos dela – Durma, vai ser um longo dia amanhã.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – Ela perguntou colocando a mão sobre o peito dele.

- Hai. - Ele sorriu quando a sentiu relaxar em seus braços – Pelo menos aqui tem uma cama....

- Baka! – Kagome falou, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Suspirou ajeitando-se contra ele, ouvindo-o rir. 

InuYasha lhe deu um beijo na testa e fechou os olhos tentando dormir um pouco quando a ouviu murmurar algo no sono.

- O que disse? – Ele perguntou sem se mexer, não querendo correr o risco de acordá-la.

- Eu... amo... você...

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha acordou com batidas na porta. Abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los por causa da claridade, xingando-se mentalmente por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas na noite passada. Ouviu as batidas na porta novamente, mais fortes dessa vez ~Maldita Sangô!~

- JÁ VOU! – sentiu um braço apertar sua cintura e lembrou que tinha dormido no quarto de Kagome. Ouviu a risada do irmão enquanto se afastava da porta do quarto.

- Se é essa é sua idéia de acordar... – A voz dela soou irritada ás suas costas e ele se apressou em virar de frente para ela -... me lembre de nunca mais pedir para que durma comigo!

- Gomen ne – InuYasha colocou a mão na cintura dela puxando-a para si enquanto aproximava seus rostos.

- Por que gritou afinal? – Kagome perguntou voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Porque tinha um cretino batendo na porta – InuYasha falou antes de beijar os lábios dela rapidamente.

- Já é de manhã? – Ela perguntou voltando a abrir os olhos.

- Hai, é melhor levantar antes que—

- Acho melhor vocês levantarem. – Miroku falou do lado de fora da porta – O carro de Rin acabou de parar lá na frente. – completou antes de se afastar.

- Rin? – Kagome perguntou confusa enquanto InuYasha a soltava levantando da cama de um pulo.

- Okaa-san.

- Sua mãe não chama Izayoi?

- Rin é a esposa de Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha falou se afastando da cama.

- Entendo. – Kagome falou levantando da cama. 

- Pode se arrumar sozinha ou quer que eu diga a Sangô para vir ajudá-la? – InuYasha perguntou antes de abrir a porta.

- Não sou uma completa inútil! – Kagome respondeu ríspida. – Posso muito bem me arrumar sozinha!

- Se você diz... – Ele olhou para Kagome por um minuto – Você é bem mais gentil quando está dormindo. – Completou antes de sair do quarto sem lhe dar chance de responder.

- O que diabos isso quer dizer? 

~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha abriu a porta do quarto desejando fortemente não encontrar ninguém nos próximos 15 minutos.  Estava terminado de colocar a roupa depois de tomar um banho rápido quando a porta do quarto se abriu para revelar uma mulher de longos cabelos negros que passavam da cintura e divertidos olhos violetas.

- Ohayo, Izayoi – InuYasha falou terminando de vestir a camisa.

- Ohayo, Inu-chan. – Ela falou entrando no quarto – Quando você vai aprender a me chamar de mãe?

- Quando você vai aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar no quarto? – InuYasha perguntou se virando para a mãe – Eu podia estar pelado aqui...

- Eu não veria nada novo – Izayoi respondeu sorrindo, parou na frente do filho – Não mereço um abraço depois de mais de um ano sem me intrometer na sua vida?

- Promete não me envergonhar na frente dos outros? – Ele falou abraçando a mãe, sentiu quando ela o enlaçou pela cintura retribuindo o abraço.

- Prometo. – Ela sorriu ao se afastar para olhar nos olhos do filho – Não mais que o normal, Inu-chan.

- Senti sua falta, Okaa-san. 

- Não o bastante para me fazer uma visita.

- Tenho andado meio sem dinheiro.

- É por isso que está morando de favor na casa de Sangô? – Izayoi perguntou sentando na beirada da cama e indicando que o filho sentasse a seu lado.

- Não estou morando de favor aqui- InuYasha falou desanimado.

– Por isso está cuidando da garota cega? – Ela continuou ignorando o que ele tinha dito.

- Não fale assim dela.

- Então, não é por dinheiro... – Ela falou sorrindo, colocou a mão no ombro do filho – Quer me contar algo sobre ela?

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- É verdade o que seu irmão disse?

- Meio-irmão!

- Está bem, Inu-chan... – Izayoi suspirou – Meio-irmão. É verdade o que ele me disse?

- Não sei o que ele falou... como posso dizer se é verdade ou não?

- Diga que você se finge de burro apenas para me irritar... – Ela falou revirando os olhos – Vou ficar terrivelmente decepcionada se descobrir que sua burrice é genuína!

- Sempre tão gentil... – InuYasha levantou da cama – As vezes me pergunto se você não é a mãe verdadeira de Sesshoumaru... essa seria uma boa explicação para os dois se entenderem tão bem e viverem para tornar minha vida um inferno.

- InuYasha! – O tom sério fez com que ele parasse e se virasse para assustado, principalmente por ter ouvido seu nome e não o apelido infantil.

- Gomen ne, Okaa-san. – Ele falou voltando a sentar na cama – As coisas tem sido complicadas... acho que acabei descontando em você.

- Não quer me contar os detalhes? – Izayoi disse mais calma – Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Ok... – InuYasha suspirou – Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu...

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Sinto como se a mãe do Inu não quisesse aparecer nesse capítulo, porque só consegui colocá-la no finalzinho -_-"_**

****

**_Mas, espero que gostem porque existem partes que eu realmente estava inspirada a escrever ^^_**

****

**_ Reviews:_**

****

****

**_Iza_****__****_– Suas reviews com Izanês sempre me surpreendem -_-"_**

**_Estou começando a pensar que isso vai se tornar um novo dialeto XD_**

**__**

**_Lily_****_ – Ela não é tão má assim. Só um pouquinho como toda mãe ^^"_**

**_Talvez mais que um "pouquinho" XD_**

**__**

**_Sf-chan_****_ – Oba! Mais uma para incentivar as brigas XD_**

**_Também adoro essas cenas ^^_**

****

**_Rei_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

**_Também te amo ^^_**

**__**

**_Marina_****_ –Sesshy, Sangô e Izayoi... são tantas as possibilidades para atormentar o Inu *-*_**

**_Então, você estava com saudades dos meus fics e não de mim? O.o"_**

****

**_Paixão_****_ – Correndo o risco de que vocês me achem mais louca... ( isso é possível?O.o)_**

**_Eu sempre "ouço" os personagens quando estou escrevendo..._**

**_Tão divertido!XD_**

**_Acho que eu não devia ter contado essa parte...-_-"_**

**_Sua review foi a número 200 \o/ *Naru comemorando* _**

****

**_Kagome-chan_****_ – Quase esqueceu ?  
Ainda bem que foi só quase ^^"_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Rin_****_ – Ainda não foi dessa vez que você apareceu, Rin ^^"_**

**_Sinto muito, mas eu tinha tantas coisas para tentar explicar ( Duvido que tenha conseguido -_-")_**

**_Mas, no próximo você aparece sim ^^_**

**__**

**_Tici-chan_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

**_Akemi_****_ – O plano todos vão saber em seu devido tempo, apesar de que se você prestar atenção vai acabar descobrindo qual é ^.~_**

****

**_Camis_**_ – Fico_******_ feliz que esteja gostando. ^^_**

****

**_Hito-chan_****_ – A resposta as suas perguntas estarão no próximo capítulo XD_**

**_Espero que goste desse ^^"_**

****

**_Tickle-chan_****_ – Também adoro as discussões dos dois ._**

**_Sempre tão fácil e divertido! XD_**

**_Minha viagem foi boa sim e eu fui para Caraguatatuba, o lugar que ninguém nunca sabe onde é -_-"_**

****

**_Lally_****_ – Não é dormir desse jeito XD_**

**_Mas, por via das dúvidas eu separei os dois ^^"_**

****

**_Soul-hunter_****_ – Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

**_E espero que tenha tido um aniversário muito bom ^^_**

****

**_Serenite_****_ – Arigatou. Que bom que continua gostando ^^_**

****

**_Polly_****_ – Capítulo em sua homenagem hoje !!!_**

**_Afinal é seu níver ! Parabéns!_**

**_Espero que goste ^^_**

****

**_Priscila Marvolo_****_ – Meus Sesshys são totalmente  OOC ^^"_**

**_Mas, eu os adoro desse jeito... Sempre irritanto o Inu-chan! XD_**

**_E quanto ao review, aparentemente¬¬ ... alguns estão sumindo no meio do caminho.  
Mas, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^_**

****

**_Shampoo-chan_****_ - * Naru se escondendo *Ainda não foi nesse... Não me mate, onegai!_**

**_Se você me matar não vou conseguir escrever os dois junto s no próximo cap._**

**_Não mudei de idéia, apenas não deu para fazer o que eu tinha dito nesse capítulo._**

****

**_Dani_****_ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_**

****

****

**_Bem, minna._**

****

**_Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e que me digam o que acharam ( como eu posso repetir a mesma coisa sempre? -_-")_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_****__**


	18. Capítulo 17

Rin subiu os degraus calmamente, deixando que Izayoi fosse na frente e entrasse na casa sem bater. A garota balançou a cabeça pensando como a sogra parecia ter mais disposição para as coisas do que ela mesma, sorriu ao ver a porta aberta e o marido sentado no sofá.

- Você parece bem à vontade aqui, Sesshy. – Rin falou parada na porta, viu quando ele se virou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Rin. – Ele falou pulando do sofá para abraçá-la. – Você veio mesmo.

- Claro, quem mais traria Izayoi? – Rin sorriu ao sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo e o abraçou pela cintura. – e eu disse a você que viria.

- Mas, ela não falou nada quando passou por aqui como um furacão atrás de InuYasha.

- Ela está ansiosa para vê-lo quase não esperou que eu parasse o carro antes de descer. – Rin riu baixinho quando ele a abraçou mais forte – Se você não me soltar vou acabar ficando sem oxigênio.

- Gomen ne. – Sesshoumaru soltou se afastou da esposa e olhou para o rosto dela – Sangô preparou um quarto para vocês. 

- Ela me disse quando eu liguei no seu celular ontem.

- Não trouxe bagagem?

- Está no carro, achei que você poderia pegar para mim. – Rin se virou saindo da casa – Vou descer também e-- - Ela parou de falar ao ouvir o barulho de alguém caindo, virou para ver Sesshoumaru sentado no chão olhando para ela ligeiramente confuso por alguns minutos. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei, eu-- - Ele olhou para a porta até que compreendeu o que tinha acontecido – MIROKU! – Sesshoumaru levantou antes que a esposa chegasse a seu lado, ouviu passos se aproximando e virou para encarar o rapaz de cabelos curtos – Pode me dizer, por que diabos eu não consigo sair?

- Eu não sei... Você abriu a porta antes de tentar passar? – Miroku olhou para ele confuso.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou indignado – É lógico que a porta estava aberta!

- Fique calmo, Sesshy. – Rin colocou a mão no braço do marido tentando acalmá-lo. – Deve ter uma explicação razoável.

- Eu não entendo o que pode ter acontecido... – Miroku olhou para a porta e arregalou os olhos antes de completar – Quer dizer... Eu acho que tenho uma vaga idéia...

- O que diabos você fez? - Sesshoumaru falou avançando na direção do outro rapaz que começou a se afastar.

- Bem, Sangô me pediu que colocasse alguns amuletos na casa por causa de Naraku e... – Miroku sorriu sem graça enquanto pensava para onde poderia fugir – Bem, ele não pode entrar, mas... Isso faz com que você e InuYasha não possam sair daqui também.

- NANI?

- Não se preocupe... – Miroku falou dando mais um passo para trás -... Eu vou retirá-los agora mesmo. – completou antes de correr para a cozinha.

- Volte aqui, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru tentou ir atrás do rapaz, mas Rin segurou mais forte.

- Deixe-o ir, Sesshy.

- Mas, ele—

- Está resolvendo o problema.

- Mas, Rin—

- Esqueça, Sesshy – Ela o abraçou pela cintura – Vamos aproveitar esse tempo para matar a saudade.

- Parece uma boa idéia. – Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto baixava a cabeça – Tem algo em mente?

- Cale a boca e me beije, baka. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Você não ouviu seu irmão gritar? – Izayoi perguntou ao filho.

- Miroku deve ter feito algo errado. – InuYasha falou dando de ombros.

- Não era melhor ir ver o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava falando, Izayoi. – InuYasha falou revirando os olhos.

- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Preste atenção ao que falo e prometo parar de chamá-la pelo nome.

- Você é bem esperto quando quer. – Ela falou colocando a mão sobre a do filho.

- Arigatou... – Ele suspirou – Eu acho.

- Continue, Inu-chan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir as batidas na porta, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e ouviu as batidas se repetirem, mais fortes dessa vez.

- Está acordada, K-chan?

- Hai. – Ela respondeu sem conseguir levantar da cama.

- Quer ajuda para se arrumar?

- Já me arrumei.

- Certo... Pretende se juntar a nós para tomar o café da manhã?

- Ainda não sei.

- Não está com fome?

- Iie.

Sangô suspirou desanimada, sem saber o que mais podia falar. Ouviu a porta atrás de ser aberta e se virou para InuYasha.

- Qual o problema?

- K-chan não quer sair do quarto de novo. – Ela falou, sorriu ao ver a mulher parada atrás do rapaz – Ohayo, Izayoi-sama.

- Ohayo, Sangô-chan. 

- Eu vou falar com ela. – InuYasha passou por Sangô e começou a girar a fechadura quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro e se virou para a mãe.

- Acho que quem deve falar com a garota sou eu, Inu-chan.

- Eu falo com ela primeiro e ai você pode—

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de me apresentar sem precisar de ajuda – Ela falou empurrando-o para longe da porta gentilmente – Não se preocupe, querido... Eu não mordo.

- Por que não acredito nisso?

- Vá fazer algo útil e me deixe falar com sua garota.

- Cada vez mais parecida com aquele cretino. – Ele resmungou sem fazer nenhum movimento.

- Vamos, InuYasha você pode conversar com Rin. – Sangô falou entrelaçando o braço no dele e puxando-o em direção a sala.

Izayoi esperou que o filho se afastasse antes de abrir a porta entrar no quarto sem fazer barulho, viu a garota se virar em sua direção parecendo zangada.

- Não pode bater na porta antes de entrar? – Kagome falou levantando da cama – Você está cada vez mais—Você não é InuYasha.

- E como soube disso?

- Não senti...

-... A presença dele. – Izayoi completou a frase pro ela – Você demorou algum tempo para notar isso.

- É que ele sempre entra no meu quarto sem pedir permissão e—

-... Você percebeu que nossas auras são parecidas. 

- Por que diabo você está terminando minhas frases?

- Não é a toa que ele gosta de você... – Izayoi sorriu ao olhar para o rosto confuso da garota – Você não sabe quem eu sou?

- Por que deveria se não se apresentou? – Kagome falou, a irritação era evidente em sua voz – No mínimo a esposa daquele grosso do irmão de InuYasha...

- Você também não gosta de Sesshoumaru?

- Não passei tempo suficiente com ele para saber se gosto ou não.

- Você parece alguém muito sincera... – Izayoi falou sentando na beirada da cama -... Até com alguém que não conhece.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome? Ou por que diabo entrou no meu quarto sem bater?

- Eu sou Izayoi... – Ela falou observando os olhos azuis da garota se arregalarem – Acho que agora sabe quem sou, não é?

- Você é a mãe de InuYasha.

- Garota esperta. 

- Gomen nasai, Izayoi-sama... Eu não sabia...

- Está tudo bem querida. – Izayoi segurou a mão de Kagome puxando-a em direção a cama – Sente-se aqui e vamos conversar um pouco.

- Eu não tinha intenção de ofender você... Quer dizer, a senhora... Eu—

- Fique calma, Kagome... – Izayoi sorriu colocando a mão sobre a da garota tentando tranqüilizá-la – Ao contrário do que meu querido filho pode ter dito eu não mordo.

- InuYasha não falou nada de ruim sobre a senhora, apenas disse...

- Disse que não me queria por perto – Izayoi completou com um pequeno sorriso – Típico daquele garoto ingrato.

- Sabe, Izayoi... – Kagome falou enquanto se afastava da mulher o máximo que podia sem levantar da cama – Não acho que isso é modo de uma mãe falar de um filho.

- E você sabe disso porque teve vários filhos, não é querida?

- Eu sei disso porque não gostaria que minha mãe falasse desse modo comigo.

- Mas, você não é uma garota ingrata, não é Kagome? – Izayoi falou sorrindo pelo modo como a garota não parecia se intimidar com sua presença a ponto de fingir concordar com o que dizia apenas para agradá-la – Aposto como não—

- Meu aniversário foi a alguns dias atrás e... – Kagome suspirou antes de levantar da cama – eu tomei mais sakê do que deveria e expulsei minha família aos gritos daqui.

- Algum motivo em particular para fazer isso ou... – Izayoi suspirou olhando para a garota que tinha caminhado até a janela e parado sob os raios de sol que entravam – Apenas gosta de beber demais e ofender seus parentes?

- Eu não queria vê-los... – Kagome falou baixo, sua voz não passando de um murmúrio – Eu disse que precisava de um tempo... Mas, eles nunca ouvem o que eu digo...

- Entendo.

- Minha vida toda... Eu sempre fiz tudo o que eles mandaram... – Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos – Sempre fui uma "boa filha" – Ela respirou fundo antes de se virar na direção da cama – Por que, então eles não puderam atender a um simples pedido meu?

- Pais querem sempre ficar perto dos filhos quando eles têm problemas, Kagome.

- Eu não queria ficar perto deles porque sabia que acabaria dizendo o que pensava, eu... – Kagome baixou a cabeça enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto – Eu não queria magoá-los... Não mais...

- Se você sempre fez tudo o que eles pediram como poderia já tê-los magoado?

- Não sendo boa como eles desejavam que eu fosse. – Kagome se aproximou da cama parando na frente da mãe de InuYasha – Se eu fosse boa... **Isso** – a garota falou apontando para os olhos – Não teria acontecido comigo.

- Qualquer um pode cometer enganos, querida. – Izayoi falou segurando a mão da garota - Não pode pensar que é a culpada pelo que aconteceu com você.

- Eu não culpo a mim mesma e sim Okaa-san e vovô. – Kagome falou enquanto ajoelhava na frente de Izayoi – Se meu pai fosse vivo eu nunca teria me tornado uma Miko, ele nunca teria me obrigado a fazer algo que eu não quisesse... – Ela baixou a cabeça tentando se acalmar antes de completar –** Isso** nunca teria acontecido comigo!

- Não pode viver no que poderia ter sido e sim no que é. – Izayoi estendeu a mão tocando o rosto da garota e obrigando-a gentilmente a levantar a cabeça – Sonhos são bons apenas se são do futuro... Sonhar com o passado, com o que poderia ter acontecido se as coisas fossem diferentes... – Ela suspirou tentando conter a emoção na voz – Não nos leva a lugar nenhum. 

- Eu sei... – Kagome murmurou colocando a mão sobre a de Izayoi – Mas, às vezes...

- Acredite em alguém que já viveu tempo o suficiente para saber que isso é verdade, Kagome – Izayoi sorriu ao olhar para os olhos azuis da garota a sua frente – Sonhe com o futuro. Com uma vida feliz com meu filho teimoso e ingrato.

- Eu não...- Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Izayoi – InuYasha e eu não—

- E com os netinhos que vocês me darão em um futuro próximo.

Kagome corou ao ouvir as últimas palavras da mulher sem saber o que dizer, deu um pulo para trás ao ouvir a porta se abrindo de repente e InuYasha gritando.

- EU DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PARA FALAR ESSAS COISAS!

- Não precisa gritar, Inu-chan – Izayoi sorriu antes de levantar da cama – Não tem ninguém surdo aqui, sabia?

- Você faz essas coisas de propósito apenas para me deixar constrangido, Izayoi.

- Pela última vez, InuYasha - Izayoi falou enquanto puxava a garota para que ela se levantasse do chão – Pare de me chamar pelo nome!

- Feh!

- Outro hábito irritante... – Izayoi suspirou enquanto passava pelo filho puxando Kagome que ainda estava chocada demais para reagir – Venha querida... Vamos tomar café e eu posso contar histórias de quando meu filho era pequeno.

- Os deuses não permitam. – InuYasha falou desanimado.

- Ele era uma gracinha correndo pela casa vestido de—

- MÃE!

- Ok, já que você não me chamou pelo nome dessa vez... Vou poupá-lo dessa história – Izayoi saiu do quarto deixando o filho sozinho pensando que tinha se livrado das histórias embaraçosas – Vou contar antes disso quando ele corria pela casa sem roupas.

InuYasha baixou a cabeça antes de seguir as duas para a cozinha desanimado. Pelo visto não tinha se livrado de todas as histórias embaraçosas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- E então quando ele completou seis anos—

- Eu juro, mãe... – InuYasha falou calmamente enquanto mentalmente contava até mil em uma tentativa frustrada de se acalmar - Se não parar com essas malditas histórias pode dar adeus ao seu sonho de ser avó.

- Não deveria falar assim com Izayoi-sama, Inu-chan.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Sesshoumaru – InuYasha olhou para o irmão sem esconder a frustração – Cale-se ou seus sonhos de ser pai vão acabar também!

- Eu agradeceria se parasse de ameaçar as pessoas enquanto estamos comendo, InuYasha.

- Mas, Kagome—

- InuYasha... – Sangô falou com um sorriso – Não teste minha paciência. – ela se virou para o outro rapaz que estava rindo antes de completar – E não pense que eu esqueci que você quebrou um dos vasos de minha mãe ontem.

 - Você e InuYasha estiveram brigando novamente como dois filhotes sem educação? – Rin olhou para o marido estreitando os olhos.

- Foi um acidente! – Sesshoumaru falou levantando da mesa rapidamente – E eu já disse que vou pagar pelo maldito vaso Sangô!

- Eu sei – Sangô sorriu satisfeita – Só estava querendo lembrá-lo de não começar com **aquilo** novamente...

- Recado recebido. – Sesshoumaru falou saindo da cozinha rapidamente.

- Então, vocês estavam mesmo brigando... – Rin levantou da cadeira depressa e correu atrás do marido – Volte, Sesshy... Quantas vezes eu já disse para não brigar com Inu-chan.

- Por que todos acham que podem me chamar de Inu-chan? – InuYasha estreitou os olhos enquanto via a cunhada desaparecer atrás do meio-irmão.

- Por que se encaixa na sua personalidade?

- Sangô... – InuYasha falou estreitando os olhos.

- Para mim você sempre será Inu-chan, querido.

- Mãe. – Ele falou revirando os olhos – Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Por que é divertido vê-lo se irritar ao ser chamado desse modo? – Miroku falou por último. InuYasha olhou para ele enquanto imaginava maneiras de matá-lo – Não pode ficar bravo quando as pessoas respondem a suas perguntas.

- Não era para que vocês respondessem!

- Fique calmo, InuYasha... – Kagome sorriu antes de completar – Para mim você sempre será Baka.

- Quanta gentileza da sua parte.

- Ora, você prefere Inu-chan?

- Eu prefiro, InuYasha! – O rapaz se virou para o amigo que estava a ponto de falar – E **não**, eu **não quero** saber a preferência de cada um de vocês!

- Sem graça. – Miroku falou enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Seja mais rápido da próxima vez. – InuYasha falou sorrindo satisfeito.

- Não se preocupe, InuYasha... Eu serei.

- Feh! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha estava sentado na varanda olhando o sol que começa a se pôr, enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos do dia. Ele desviou os olhos da esfera laranja que baixava lentamente lembrando das histórias embaraçosas que sua mãe tinha passado o dia contando a Kagome e a quem mais quisesse ouvir, suspirou desanimado pensando que nem mesmo as ameaças sobre os netos a tinham feito parar. ~ Provavelmente porque sabia que eu estava apenas blefando ~

O rapaz resistiu ao instinto de se virar ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta e passos se aproximando, talvez se começasse a ignorar a todos aquele bando de intrometidos o deixassem em paz. 

Rin caminhou até o lado do cunhado e parou a seu lado permanecendo em silêncio, mordeu os lábios contendo a vontade de rir enquanto o via se esforçar para ignorá-la.

- Tudo bem, Rin... – InuYasha suspirou olhando para a garota a seu lado – O que você quer?

- Nada, vim apenas apreciar a vista daqui.

- Claro... A vista... – InuYasha suspirou antes de perguntar – Qual das minhas histórias Izayoi está contando agora?

- Não sei... Parei de prestar atenção quando ela começou a contar a história de como você dizia que ia voar e subia no telhado.

- Eu não mereço isso.

- Claro que merece... – Rin sorriu enquanto lembrava das histórias que tinha ouvido a sogra contar tantas vezes ao passar dos anos, colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz tentando acalmá-lo – Pense no lado bom, InuYasha.

- Tem um lado bom nisso?

- Claro que tem. – Rin sorriu de novo antes de se afastar para sentar em uma das cadeiras da varanda – Sua garota—

- Kagome.

- Certo, Kagome. – Rin piscou antes de continuar – Kagome está ouvindo cada uma de suas histórias pacientemente e adorando.

- Ela está fazendo isso apenas para ter como me provocar depois. – InuYasha falou girando os olhos – E isso não é algo bom.

- Ela está ouvindo porque gosta de você, seu teimoso. – Rin suspirou – Ela realmente quer saber mais sobre você... – Ela olhou para o rapaz enquanto ele sentava na cadeira a seu lado – A gente só se interessa assim por alguém se gosta dele.

- Depois de ouvir todas as histórias, ela provavelmente vai começar a fugir de mim novamente.

- Bobagem, provavelmente vai provocá-lo com elas... – Ela riu ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos – Mas, você sabe o que dizem, não sabe?

- Por que tenho a impressão de que não quero saber? – InuYasha falou desanimado enquanto via a garota levantar da cadeira ignorando seu comentário.

- A gente só atormenta aqueles que ama. – Rin parou perto da porta e se virou para o rapaz antes de completar – Provocar alguém, brincar com alguém... Exige tempo, conhecer a pessoa. – Ela abriu a porta e sorriu – Ninguém perde tempo com alguém que não lhe interessa.

- Pelo que você diz todas as pessoas que conheço devem me amar porque estão sempre procurando um modo de me irritar com algum comentário completamente inútil.

- E você não faz o mesmo? – Rin sorriu quando viu o rapaz olhar para ela sem responder – Oyasumi, InuYasha.

- Oyasumi. – InuYasha murmurou vendo a garota desaparecer dentro da casa, antes de se virar para olhar para o céu onde as estrelas começavam a aparecer pensando que talvez Rin tivesse razão. ~ Talvez as pessoas apenas sintam e não saibam demonstrar de outro modo... Talvez eu devesse parar de ser tão exigente com os outros e... ~ 

InuYasha levantou da cadeira de um pulo olhando ao redor ao sentir uma presença estranha. Tinha certeza de que era um Yokai, mas não conseguia saber exatamente onde.

- Você sentiu também? – Sesshoumaru saiu da casa olhando para o irmão que começava a descer os degraus.

- Hai, um yokai bastante forte... – InuYasha terminou de descer os degraus e olhou para o meio irmão – Fique aqui e proteja as mulheres enquanto eu procuro a "fonte". 

- Não acho que seja seguro você sair sozinho.

- Posso me cuidar sozinho, você se esforçou muito para que isso acontecesse – O rapaz falou firme, os olhos fixos nos do irmão – E se algo passar por mim, você é mais forte e poderá proteger os outros. – InuYasha completou e sem esperar resposta se afastou correndo.

- Se é assim que você quer. – Sesshoumaru falou antes de se virar para entrar na casa. Parou na porta ao sentir a presença mais forte e se virou a tempo de ver uma figura aparecer na frente do irmão, envolvendo-o em uma densa fumaça negra. – Miasma. – Ele sentiu o coração apertar enquanto lutava contra o instinto de ir ajudar o irmão, deu um passo em direção aos degraus, mas parou ao lembrar das palavras de InuYasha ~ E se algo passar por mim, você é mais forte e poderá proteger os outros ~ . Sesshoumaru fechou as mãos em punhos sentindo as afiadas garras afundarem em sua pele enquanto se virava para entrar na casa novamente. – Vou fazer do seu modo, meu irmão.

**_N.A. – Hum.... será que é seguro falar? O.o * Naru se escondendo atrás de um muro com medo dos leitores por ter demorado tanto tempo para atualizar *_**

****

**_Gomen nasai minna, eu sei que demorei bastante ( Quase três meses @_@) e que tava todo mundo curioso, mas eu não tive culpa._**

****

**_Fiquei bloqueada naquela conversa da Izayoi com a Kagome, eu simplesmente não sabia o que escrever naquilo T-T._**

****

**_Mas, finalmente consegui terminar \o/_**

****

**_Particularmente achei esse capítulo meio parado, mas tem que ser assim para as outras coisas que ainda tem que acontecer._**

****

**_Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que vocês me digam o que acharam, ok?_**

****

**_Vou tentar não demorar tanto como próximo. ^^_**

****

**_Arigatou minna pelas reviews ^^_**

****

**_Kikyou_****_ Prietess_**

**_ Iza_**

**_ Gallas_**

**_ Serenite( já sim. Até a cena dela cortando o cabelo XD)_**

**_ Tickle-chan_**

**_ Kagome-chan_**

**_ Leila_ Wood ( que merece mil beijos por revisar esse capítulo super rápido para mim ^^)_**

******_Rei_****_ Higurashi_**

**_ Hito-chan_**

**_ Mila-chan_**

**_ Marina_**

**_ Polly_**

**_ Shampoo-chan_**

******_Camis_****__**

**_ Laine Moraes ( Estou pensando em escrever uma história a parte para explicar isso. Provavelmente um One Shot ^^)_**

**_ Lily_**

**_ Sf-chan_**

**_ Inferno ( Obrigada pelas gentis palavras, pessoas como você me estimulam a continuar escrevendo *sarcástica*)_**

**_ R_**

**_ Mel_**

**_ Nika Himura_**

**_ Lari-chan ( Nunca pensei nisso.... boa pergunta * pensando*)_**

**_ Krol Yuki_**

**_ Tayla Tasukino_**

**_ Nika_**

**_ Ca-chan_**

**_ Liho-chan ( devo dizer que o final não está muito próximo ^^)_**

**_ Sakura Higurashi _**

**_ Mah_**

****

****

**_Não importa o quanto eu demoro, não tenho intenção de parar nenhuma das fics que estou escrevendo no momento._**

****

**_* Naru voltando a abrir o Word * Vamos ver se eu consigo terminaro o capítulo de Uce até amanh_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne_**

****

****

**_Naru_****__**

****


End file.
